Fiesta Trasladora
by Mago
Summary: ¿Que's una fiesta trasladora? El repentino silencio en la mesa era ensordecedor. Ginny Weasley se enorgullece al decir que es una mujer progresiva, pero una fiesta inconvencional puede poner a prueba que tan tolerante realmente es.OriginalxSareaOkelani
1. Que's una fiesta Trasladora?

**Titulo: **_Portkey Party_ (Fiesta Trasladora)

**Autor:** Sarea Okelani

**Traductora:** Mago

**Rating: **NC-17

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor y un poco de Angustia para buena medida.

**Spoilers:** Estas seguro (a) si has leído todos los libros de HP.

**Disclaimer: **No son ni míos ni de Sarea, la **autora original** en inglés de esta magnífica historia.

**Notas de Autora **Original ¡Gracias a _Robbie_, _Fo_, _Jade_ y _Cranium_ por la inspiración! Agradecimientos adicionales van a Jade por su típica ayuda/entretenimiento en el trabajo de beta y por dejarme usar su nombre en vano. Mucho amor y gratitud van a _Hannah_ por atacar mis americanismos y transformarlos en "bretañismos". Oh claro, y por dejarme usar su nombre en vano. Finalmente, esta historia esta dedicada a _Amelia_, cuyo nombre también uso en vano. Ninguna de estas damas tuvo algo que decir en las personalidades de los personajes que están nombrados después de ellas; es solo que a veces me canso de escoger nombres para ellos.

**Resumen:** Ginny Weasley se enorgullece al decir que es una mujer progresiva, pero una fiesta inconvencional puede poner a prueba que tan tolerante realmente es.

Fiesta Trasladora

**por Sarea Okelani**

Un punto bueno de ser una abeja trabajadora e insignificante en el Ministerio, Ginny decidió, era que tenía todos los aniversarios gubernamentales libres. Para la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba sentada en el patio del café, y quien pasaba por la banqueta, era un lunes de trabajo como siempre. Pero Ginny estaba observando el aniversario de la derrota de Gâblakh El Quisquilloso en la Batalla de Tunguska en 1401.

"¿He mencionado cuanto me arrepiento de haber abandonado el Ministerio?" Amelia Andrews se quejó. "Estoy en mi receso de comida de 45 minutos mientras ustedes están sentadas ahí con todo el tiempo del mundo."

"Es bastante lindo," Robin Seggs dijo, solamente con un poco de presunción. "Nadie te forzó a irte a trabajar con los gnomos."

"¡El Ministerio estaba sofocando mi creatividad!"

"Y es mucho mejor en Gringotts¿no es así¿Los gnomos alientan la toma libre de decisiones y negocios?"

"Al menos el sueldo es mejor," Amelia dijo.

"Eso es porque tienes que trabajar en los aniversarios," Ginny fijó. "Es sorprendente para mi que el mundo mágico no se detenga por completo a pensar en los cambios verdaderamente radicales que ocurrieron hace 605 años atrás. Si las fuerzas de Rebelión no hubieran detenido a Gâblakh en Tunguska todas estaríamos usando vestidos escamosos y nos enjugaríamos con la sangre de alguien que nos ha hecho mal como nuestro régimen diario."

"Oh cállate, Ginny." Amelia parecía irritable.

"Bueno, pues a mi no me faltaría sangre si ese fuera el caso. Yo solo necesitaría unos pocos minutos para mandarle una lechuza a mis ex-novios," Robin dijo.

"¿Qué les puedo traer, señoritas?" Su mesera literalmente se materializó del aire con un pergamino en mano.

"Yo pediré un sándwich de pavo y tocino," Ginny decidió. "Sin tomate o mayonesa, con—"

"Tocino extra crujiente y fruta fresca en vez de papas al lado," Amelia completó. "Gin, eres tan predecible."

"No lo soy," Ginny dijo indignada.

"¿Te gustaría un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido?" su mesera preguntó, sus cabellos violentamente rojos poniendo a los de Ginny en vergüenza. El cabello de la otra mujer era del tipo escarlata oscuro que _tenía_ que verse como si viniera de un pomo de pociones…lo cual era bueno, porque así era. Ginny había pensado hacerse algo en el cabello en las semanas recientes—cortárselo dramáticamente o cambiar su color, _algo_ para hacerlo diferente.

"Si, por favor. Sin—"

"Sin pulpa, lo sé." Sonrió brillantemente y, después de recoger sus menús, la mujer de cabellos vibrantes estaba en la siguiente mesa para obtener sus órdenes.

Amelia y Robin rieron mientras Ginny trataba de no parecer irritada y fallaba. "Esta bien, así es que me gustan las cosas como me gustan," dijo. "No hay nada de malo en eso."

"Todo esta mal en eso," Amelia dijo. "Estas en un hoyo."

"Ella no esta en un hoyo," Robin defendió.

Ginny le sonrió a la morena. "_Gracias_, Robin."

"Solo le gustan algunas cosas y se apega a ellas," su amiga continuó. "Algunas de nosotras _prefieren_ un poco de predecibilidad en nuestras vidas, sabes."

"Eh…cierto," Ginny dijo, no totalmente segura de que todavía estaba de acuerdo con Robin, pero aún sin encontrar nada grotescamente erróneo para protestar.

"¿Así es que seguirás así por siempre?" Amelia preguntó, moviendo una mano. "Almuerzo los lunes, Ginny pide un sándwich de pavo y tocino, van a casa a sus pericos o lo que sea…"

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Algunas de nosotras escogemos estar sola. Nos _gusta_ estar solas," Robin dijo.

"Ahora esperen un minuto—" Ginny comenzó.

"Eso es. Yo no pienso que te guste. Creo que te sientes sola y quieres compañía, pero eres muy miedosa o tímida o como quieras para ir allá afuera y conocer a gente. Conocer _hombres_. Yo era igual. Yo era antisocial. Prácticamente me había convertido en un ermitaño. Pero después me puse ahí fuera y miren que feliz soy. ¿Acaso no parezco feliz?"

Ginny obedientemente estudió la cara de su amiga. No había conocido a Amelia durante su fase "antisocial", y personalmente encontraba algo difícil de creer que alguna vez hubiera habido una. Con su rubio cabello, ojos verdes, y personalidad de notar, Amelia nunca faltaba de compañeros—ya fueran del tipo femeninos o masculinos. "Te ves bastante feliz," Ginny admitió.

Amelia se mostró triunfante. "Ahí lo tienen¿ven?"

"¿Cuál es tu punto, exactamente?" Robin preguntó irritada. "¿Qué debería dormir con cada tipo que entre a la oficina y entonces seré feliz¿Cómo tu?"

"Piensas que eres bastante perspicaz¿no es así?" Amelia dijo cruzándose de brazos, imperturbada por las críticas.

"Algunas veces," Robin respondió modestamente.

"Te haré saber que no he tenido una cita en mas de dos semanas," Amelia dijo con dignidad, arruinándolo después al continuar. "Estoy casi gritando de la frustración. Y no es que no haya hombres. Están allá afuera. Es la situación que se ha vuelto fastidiosa. Es la misma vieja cosa cada vez. Conoces a alguien, dolorosamente atraviesan todas las fases incomodas que la sociedad requiere antes que ambos estén lo suficientemente cómodos para tomar ese siguiente paso, y a veces, descubres que ni siquiera son compatibles en ese aspecto, gastando todo el tiempo que tomaron para llegar a ese punto. A veces realmente pienso que debería ser requerido que la gente tuviera sexo antes de decidir si quieres o no pasar por el proceso de salir con ellos."

Ginny boqueó a su amiga. "En realidad no quieres decir eso. ¿No crees que el sexo es mas significativo si estas cometida a una rela—"

"¿Quién esta buscando significativo? Yo solo quiero un buen acostón," Amelia dijo, sonando impaciente. "No todos los encuentros sexuales tienen que ser _significativos_. A veces, solo se trata de consentir nuestros cuerpos en su proclividad natural por el sexo. Es sobre satisfacer necesidades. Hay hombres con los cuales me he acostado y con los cuales _jamás_ consideraría tener una relación."

Robin estaba asintiendo en aprobación. "Amelia es un poco extrema, pero tiene razón. A veces, un acostón es solamente un acostón."

"Pero están hablando de…es decir, ni siquiera los _conocen_," Ginny dijo, no molestándose por ocultar su asombro.

"¿Por qué tenemos que conocerlos?"

"¡Porqué!" Ginny explotó. "¿Cómo _pueden_ hacer estas cosas con un hombre si no saben nada de el? Es—no lo puedo imaginar."

"Ginny¿me estás diciendo que solo has tenido sexo dentro de los límites de una 'relación significativa y cometida'?" Ambas mujeres la estaban viendo lastimeramente.

Ginny se sentía como en la séptima dimensión. La respuesta, por supuesto, era 'si', pero aunque intelectualmente era algo de lo cual podía _alegrarse_, la forma en la que la estaban mirando la hacía sentir como una desmañada niña escolar a la cual jamás habían invitado a bailar. "Si, y estoy segura que no lo querría de ninguna otra manera," contestó sin tanta convicción como había esperado.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, si no has experimentado de otra manera?" Robin preguntó.

"Solo hay unas cosas, saben," Ginny declaró, no dispuesta a conceder el punto. "Y sexo insignificante con un completo extraño—" _no suena tan desagradable como yo creía_ "—no es algo en lo cual estoy interesada."

"¿Acaso nunca han visto un hombre que solo querían atar a la cama por tres días completos y solamente salir por aire cuando la falta de oxígeno significaba que te desmayarías y perderías toda la diversión?"

"No, pero estoy pensando que _tu_ si," Robin dijo sonriendo.

"Mmm. Oh si."

"¿Quién es el más reciente?"

"Bueno, esto no es nada original ya que cada bruja que conozco está jadeando por el, y yo nunca termine de ver el atractivo, pero…"

"Oh, no," Ginny dijo, sintiendo como se hundía su corazón en el pecho. ¿Qué _tenía_ que hacía que las mujeres reaccionaran de esa manera? Era ridículo. Si tan solo lo hubieran conocido cuando era un adolescente insoportable, ciertamente no se sentirían así. Así es como ella se había inmunizado, después de todo. "No—"

"Draco Malfoy," Amelia dijo, abanicándose en broma. "Entró al banco el otro día, y señoritas, fue como si mis ojos finalmente hubieran sido abiertos. Portaba ropas casuales, en las cuales no creo haberlo visto antes, y—Dios, solamente estando tan cerca de el, en todo lo que podía pensar era si mantenía esa fresca compostura en la cama. Nadie mas que el jefe de los gnomos se _atreve_ ir hacia el. Eso es algo de presencia ahí—es decir, solo tiene¿Qué, veinticinco años? Buen Dios, eso me hace sentir vieja. Como sea, hay este _algo_ en el--"

"¿Su dinero?" Robin sugirió.

"¿Su total desaire por otras personas¿Su in-titubeante sentido de titularidad?" Ginny suplió.

"Creo que son _todas_ esas cosas," Amelia acordó. "Además, ya sabes, sienta en la junta de directores del Ministerio _y_ es un Malfoy…"

"¿Desde cuando ser un Malfoy se convirtió nuevamente en un estigma deseado?" Ginny preguntó, irritada. "Su padre era un _Mortífago_. Y no cualquier Mortífago, pero la mano derecha de Ya-Saben-Quién."

Robin sacudió su cabeza. "Solo le da más misterio. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres impredecibles y peligrosos."

"¡Tu también no, Robin!" Ginny estaba desanimada.

"Que cierto es eso. Aparte, tú sabes que el mundo mágico mantiene ese tipo de cosas. Nadie lo dice, pero nombre, familia, sangre—todo eso cuenta. Todos lo sabemos. Si no fuera así¿por qué continuaríamos segregándonos del mundo Muggle?" Amelia se encogió de hombros. "Aparte, tu, Señorita Weasley, deberías estar feliz de que las cosas son así, ya que tu propio nombre esta subiendo en el mundo. Ahora eres Ginny Weasley, Única Hija del Ministro de Magia."

Ginny roló sus ojos. "Por favor. Apenas han sido cuatro meses, y solo ha sido apuntado Ministro actuante hasta que puedan arreglar las cosas con la dimisión tan inesperada de Crane."

"No te estas dando el crédito suficiente," Amelia exhortó. "Fue apuntado antes que otras cuantas gentes _muy_ calificadas. ¡Deberías de tener algo de orgullo familiar!"

"Si, mira lo que el orgullo familiar hizo por los Malfoys," Robin dijo. "A pesar de todo, Draco Malfoy aun retiene todo el estado Malfoy y muchas de las acciones Black. Si esas familias no hubieran sido tan dedicadas a preservar su linaje en bienes raíces, Draco Malf—"

"Por favor¿podemos dejar de hablar de Draco Malfoy?" Ginny exclamó.

"Probablemente podríamos, pero ahora me interesa mucho el tema," Robin contestó, estudiando a Ginny con curiosidad. "¿Estas diciendo que no encuentras atractivo a Draco Malfoy, Ginny?" preguntó. "Sé que solía jalarte tus colitas o algo así cuando estaban en la escuela…"

"¡Mucho peor que eso!" Ginny dijo. "Era la mas horrible, aterradora y _asquerosa_ cosa. No era solamente yo, era a _todos_. Especialmente a mi hermano y sus amigos. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en el como un hombre, mucho menos como uno atractivo. Para mi siempre será un pequeño rufián con cara puntiaguda. Mi cerebro ni siquiera sabe que hacer con 'Draco Malfoy' y 'apuesto' en la misma oración. Se siente como si fuera a explotar al considerar tal paradoja."

Robin y Amelia rieron. "Pudo haber cambiado desde entonces, sabes," Robin dijo.

"Si, debe ser diferente, porque la persona que vi en el banco—si era tan solo una parte de lo que es ahora, no te importarían las demás cosas," Amelia añadió.

Ginny pensó en los vistazos que había tenido de Draco Malfoy durante el transcurso de los años—los cuales eran bastantes considerando que ella trabajaba en el Ministerio y el pasaba mucho de su tiempo ahí—pero nunca habían interactuado, y mientras tenía que admitir en un nivel objetivo que ciertamente no era _feo_ ese era un grito alejado de ser apuesto. Y el mismo comportamiento arrogante y privilegiado que lo había caracterizado mientras estaban en la escuela no había disminuido ni un solo gramo. "No, dudo que haya cambiado," Ginny dijo.

"Bien, olvida a Draco Malfoy," Amelia dijo. "El es _mi_ ejemplo de alguien con quien me acostaría, sin preguntas. Estábamos hablando de ti acostándote con alguien, conociéndolo o no. Que tal, no se¿Harcourt Davis¿No piensas que es un tipo atractivo?"

Harcourt Davis era, claro, el cantante primario en una de las bandas favoritas de Ginny. Amelia sabía perfectamente que Ginny lo encontraba atractivo, ya que hacía apariciones regulares en los tabloides y frecuentemente discutían los escándalos más recientes en esas basuras, aunque les gustaba pretender que no las leían.

"Si," Ginny admitió de mala gana, ya adivinando que era lo que seguía.

"No me digas que no te acostarías con el si tuvieras la oportunidad," Amelia dijo en un tono que decía 'he probado mi punto'.

"No puedo decir que _no_, y si me preguntaras mientras hablamos de eso en este momento, diría que sí," Ginny admitió. "Pero es una _fantasía_. Jamás va a suceder. Y si sucediera, en una situación real de la vida¿quien diría y mi reacción fuera una completamente diferente¡Nuestras vidas fantasiosas son fantasías por una razón! Si fueran reales, perderían su atractivo."

Las otras dos mujeres no dijeron nada, pero intercambiaron miradas y elevaron sus cejas, lo cual Ginny pretendió no notar.

"Sabes," Amelia dirigió a Robin, "si sí durmieras con cada tipo que entrara a la oficina, serías mucho más feliz, eso te digo."

Robin parecía que iba a refutar tal increíble declaración, pero solo suspiro. "Probablemente," dijo. "No he tenido sexo en años. Me estoy marchitando. Muy pronto, no sabré que hacer con un hombre en mi cama."

Amelia rió y hasta Ginny tuvo que conceder una sonrisa. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?" Amelia preguntó en su usual manera directa.

"Veamos…" Robin comenzó a contar con los dedos. "Merlín, han sido seis meses. Seis meses sin una cita. Sin siquiera el rastro de una cita. Gracias, Amelia, por subrayar este factor aplastante de autoestima."

"_Deberías_ agradecerme," Amelia declaró sin arrepentirse. "Porque ahora sabes que tienes un problema y puedes pasar a resolverlo. Ahora, Ginny. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido para ti?"

"Oh, en realidad no creo—"

"No puedes escaparte de contestar la pregunta. Este es un almuerzo de chicas, y participarás como el resto de nosotras."

"Yo no en realidad…no sé exactamente…"

"Entonces sabes aproximadamente…brutamente, salvajemente," Amelia insistió. "¿O es ese el problema, y no sabes aproximadamente…_salvajemente_?" La insinuación en la última palabra era inconfundible, y las otras dos mujeres soltaron risillas mientras las mejillas de Ginny se tornaban rojas.

"Ha sido…como el doble de lo que ha sido para Robin," Ginny murmuró.

"¿_Qué_¿Un año¿Ha sido un _año_ desde la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?" la voz incrédula de Amelia recorrió el acogedor patio en el cual estaban almorzando.

"Si quisiera que toda Inglaterra se enterara, hubiera puesto un anuncio en el periódico," Ginny siseó, mortificada.

"Nadie esta escuchando; todos están hablando sobre sus patéticas vidas," Amelia dijo descartadamente. "¿Estas tratándome decir que no has tenido un hombre en tu cama desde que tu y Adam terminaron?"

"Ella ya dijo que no se ha acostado con alguien con el cual no tuviera una relación significativa," Robin le recordó.

"¿Y que hay de malo en eso?" Ginny preguntó. "Adam y yo salimos por mucho tiempo y—"

"Oh, Dios, no me digas que aún estas lloriqueando por el," Amelia dijo.

"¿Lloriqueando? No," Ginny dijo honestamente. "Pero no he conocido a nadie desde que terminamos las cosas, así es que…simplemente no ha sucedido. No siento como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo." No hasta este momento, al menos, cuando sus dos amigas la estaban viendo como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas—y una de ellas era escamosa y deforme.

"Ginny, Ginny." Amelia estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando con un niño específicamente testarudo. "Estas pensando esto completamente mal. ¡Necesitas llenar tus necesidades físicas! Las tienes¿no es así? Una vida sexual saludable es completamente parte de un _estilo de vida_ saludable. ¿No ves que estas cayendo en un patrón destructivo e incompleto de no tener sexo?"

En realidad no era una maravilla que Amelia estuviera a cargo de la nueva cuenta en Gringotts; en realidad podía ser muy convincente. Ginny de repente sentía como si se hubiera estado privando todo este tiempo de todas sus necesidades, y no podía salir con una sola excusa sobre el por qué. Ginny miró a Robin por ayuda, pero hasta ella parecía haber sido convencida por el discurso sentido de Amelia.

"¿Entonces que sugieres que haga¿Agarrar al siguiente tipo que vea en la calle y pedirle que me haga el amor hasta que no pueda caminar?" Ginny preguntó irritada.

"No. Tengo la solución perfecta para todas nosotras."

"Que¿Qué entremos a Wardstrom's y demandemos todos sus bolsos de mano y más apuestos asistentes?" Robin sugirió.

"No es una mala idea Robin, pero no." Amelia bajó la voz y se acercó, incitando a las otras dos que hicieran lo mismo de manera que pudieran oír al igual que mantener la confidencialidad. "¿Saben que converso ocasionalmente con Jade Streetham cuando va al banco?" Si Amelia viajaba en círculos rápidos, no era nada comparado a Jade, quien era el modelo Saeta de Fuego a la Nimbus de Amelia. Respondiendo a los asentimientos de sus amigas, Amelia continuó, "Bueno, estará teniendo una Fiesta Trasladora, y pienso que todas tenemos que ir."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Robin preguntó, después de tomar un momento para digerir el anuncio. Sonaba repelida e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

"Bastante seria, querida. Oh vamos, Robin--¿nunca te has preguntado como serían¡Son fabulosas!"

"Pues claro que me lo he preguntado. También me he preguntado como sabe la comida de gato, pero no me ves sacándola a cucharadas del plato del Sr. Whiskerson¿cierto?"

"¿Estábamos o no hablando de avivar un poco nuestras aburridas y típicas vidas sin penes? Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para hacer exactamente eso. Estamos hablando de mutua satisfacción sexual sin compromisos. Solamente sería por una noche."

"¿Qué es una Fiesta Trasladora?"

El repentino silencio en la mesa era ensordecedor. Incluso la mesera rojiza-del-pomo, quien acababa de depositar su comida en la mesa, miró a Ginny antes de desearles una buena comida y alejándose bruscamente. Ginny estuvo forzada a considerar que su mesera probablemente tenía una vida sexual más venturosa que ella.

"Quieres decir…tu nunca…" Robin parecía no saber por donde empezar.

"¡Por Dios, es como si fueras una bebé!" Amelia exclamó dramáticamente, aventando sus manos al aire. "¡Un pequeño, diminuto bebé! Quienquiera que haya sido responsable por tu tutelaje simplemente se encontraba discapacitado. ¿Cómo puedes tener veinticuatro y no saber que es una Fiesta Trasladora¡Yo he sabido desde que tenía trece!"

"Estoy segura que has escuchado de ellas, Gin," Robin dijo alentadoramente. "Tú sabes, es donde gente se reúne para una fiesta, se mezclan y conversan, y después, al final de la noche, escogen Trasladores al azar que los llevan a un cuarto donde alguien más de la fiesta esta esperando. Y después ellos…bueno, tú sabes. Tienen sexo."

"Oh," Ginny dijo, sus cachetes en fuego. "_Oh_." Miró a Amelia, quien había estado sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente durante la explicación. Ginny había escuchado de tales fiestas, pero jamás se les había dado un nombre, y siempre había asumido que tales iniquidades solamente sucedían en una cueva subterránea, donde la gente iba a explotar, corromper, y enredarse en conductas inmorales y deseosas. Pero su amiga había sugerido, en pleno día, en medio de la Plaza Ministerial, que Ginny tenía que atender a una de estas fiestas. Se sentía irreal. "Quieres decir… ¿la gente de hecho hace esas cosas?" se escuchó preguntar.

Amelia soltó un suspiro. "Claro que si. No es tan raro, en realidad. Yo he estado en dos, y en ninguna de las ocasiones me he marchado chasqueada. No lo haría cada semana como cierta gente, pero de vez en cuando es exactamente lo que necesito. Y Jade seguramente tendrá una fiesta fabulosa."

"Yo iré," Robin dijo. "Siempre me he preguntado como sería una Fiesta Trasladora. ¡Que nunca se diga que Robin Seggs no embarcaba en nuevas experiencias!"

Amelia soltó un chillido de emoción que no era consistente con su imagen de mujer empresarial de treinta y dos años, y volteó a ver a Ginny con ojos brillantes. Se acercó. "¿Y tu, Ginny? Apuesto que tu amiga Hermione estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Es una chica práctica¿no es así? Leí un estudio el otro día sobre mujeres que tienen sexo regular contra mujeres que no, y la verdad del asunto es que el primer grupo es mucho más feliz y mejor-adaptado que el segundo grupo."

"¿En serio?" Ginny replicó intrigada. Hizo una nota mental de investigar esto en su propio tiempo, ya que Amelia a veces era conocida por estirar un poco la verdad para que coincidiera con sus propios propósitos—hecho que Hermione había descubierto poco después de haberla conocido por primera vez. "Hablando de Hermione," Ginny dijo, esperando distraer a sus amigas de la presente conversación, "¿alguna de las dos sabría donde puedo encontrar la vieja formula de _Sleekeasy_?" Ginny había estado preguntando desde la semana pasada, cuando su compañera de cuarto había creado una escena menos que privada en el lugar de trabajo de Ginny.

"¿Por qué demonios querrías eso?" Robin pregunto. "Su nueva fórmula es por mucho más superior que a esa vieja. Ahora ya no salgo de casa sin usarla."

"Hermione prefiera la versión vieja," Ginny explicó, reflexionando en que tan bien sabía este hecho. Hermione había hecho una aparición improvisada en el Ministerio de camino a otra entrevista de trabajo (no estaba contenta con su posición de asistente de boticario en el Callejón Diagon). Ginny había tratado calmarla, pero la otra chica había estado temblando de frustración, al borde de las lágrimas mientras explicaba la situación. Hermione había usado lo último de su fórmula original de _Sleekeasy_ la semana pasada, y quería hacer una buena impresión su empleador potencial¿pero como podía hacer eso cuando se veía tan completamente _in_-profesional?

Ginny había hecho lo que podía para reconfortar a su amiga, diciéndole que todo lo que necesitaba para obtener el trabajo eran su cualidades, no que su cabello luciera perfecto. Desafortunadamente, Ginny no tenía su propia oficina—tenía un cubículo en el área común—y Draco Malfoy decidió pasar en ese preciso instante. Aunque no se dignó a reconocer sus presencias en ningún sentido, Ginny miró desde el perfil que estaba sonriendo como si hubiera dicho algo increíblemente estúpido e ingenuo. Afortunadamente, Hermione le estaba dando la espalda y no lo vio. En su estado mental tan frágil, burla, aunque en algo tan primario, era capaz de mandarla más allá de la orilla, y esa era lo último que Ginny quería. Rápidamente puso al asno de Malfoy fuera de su mente, ya que su prioridad era conseguir que Hermione se pareciera a la chica segura que normalmente era, para que pudiera ir a su entrevista y tenerlos comiendo la palma de su mano. Hermione eventualmente se calmó, pidiendo disculpas por traer esto al lugar de trabajo de Ginny, pero no había sabido a donde más ir.

Ginny le había dicho a su amiga firmemente que no tenía porqué disculparse, que se veía perfectamente adorable, y que conseguiría el trabajo sin problema alguno. Solo que resultó ser que no fue así, y ya que de otra manera estaba completamente calificada para el trabajo, ambas chicas realizaron que la verdad del asunto, aunque jamás lo dijeron en voz alta: la apariencia física _si_ importaba, y el cabello de Hermione era una prioridad. Ginny no podía hacer más que recordar la expresión de Draco Malfoy; depresivamente, el había sabido la realidad del asunto desde el principio, aunque no había sentido la necesidad de sacarlas de sus ingenuos pensamientos (aunque tenía que admitir que no lo hubieran escuchado de cualquier forma). Pero aun así, ni siquiera lo _intentó_, aunque debió de haber visto que tan estresada se encontraba Hermione; Ginny simplemente no podía acreditar que Robin y Amelia podían encontrar a alguien tan cruel atractivo.

"Todos saben que la nueva formula es mejor," Amelia estaba diciendo. "Estoy segura que mucha gente está teniendo sexo a por ello. Pero¿_a quien le importan las estúpidas fórmulas para cabello_¿Qué dices, Gin? Ven con nosotras a la fiesta. ¿Eres una chica o una mujer?"

"Um," Ginny dijo, desilusionada que su esfuerzo por detenerlas le había funcionado por tan poco tiempo.

"No la presiones," Robin regañó. "No importa si vas o no, Gin. Si no estas a gusto con ello, no deberías. Quiero decir, hay muchas oportunidades para conseguir acostarte con alguien si es lo que realmente quieres. Tú apégate a tus principios. Algunas de nosotras lo tienen que hacer, en todo caso. Es algo bueno que no estas en el punto en el cual, Dios, solamente quieres sentir un hombre sobre ti y… Bueno, como sea, no escuches a Amelia. Te amaremos igual, no importa que."

"Hmph," dijo Amelia.

"Gracias," Ginny dijo, pero de repente su sándwich no lucía muy apetecible. Robin solo estaba tratando de apoyarla, pero en cuanto más hablaba, cuanto más quería Ginny tirar la precaución al viento. Solamente tenía veinticuatro años, y pensaba que tenía una perspectiva abierta, pero toda la conversación le había hecho sentir como si fuera de otro siglo. Tal vez hubiera encajado mejor durante el tiempo de Gâblakh El Quisquilloso. Al menos entonces, era requerido que los hombres dieran una manada de _Diricawls_ por el privilegio de dormir con una mujer. Y si la mujer en realidad quería, también podía entrar con el pastor de _Diricawls_ sin que nadie sospechara.

"Te ves tan seria, Ginny. ¿En que piensas?" Robin preguntó.

"Um…¿_Diricawls_?"

Amelia sacudió la cabeza, su tenedor tomando otro tanto de ensalada. "Eres completamente irremediable. Hemos estado hablado de Fiestas Trasladoras y tu estas pensando en _aves_, por el amor de Merlín."

"He estado pensando que…" Ginny comenzó.

Amelia y Robin ambas pausaron en sus repasadas, viendo a Ginny con interés. Cuando no elaboró inmediatamente, Amelia blandió su tenedor impacientemente. "¿Qué¿Qué has estado pensando?"

"Que…lo pensaré un poco más," Ginny dijo tentativamente. No estaba lista para echar a un lado dos décadas de la educación moral de Molly Weasley, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar una oportunidad para explorar un lado de ella, el cual jamás había disfrutado.

Para su placentera sorpresa, Amelia no frunció el entrecejo a esta no-respuesta, pero asintió en satisfacción. "La fiesta es a dos sábados de hoy. Tendré que hacerle saber a Jade cuantos invitados llevaré a la mitad de la semana, así es que hazme saber para entonces¿bien?"

Ginny tomó aire profundamente y sonrió. "Lo haré." Su apetito regresó, y terminó cada bocado de su almuerzo. _Debería de hablar con Hermione,_ pensó. _Si esto es algo completamente loco, me hará entrar en razón, y si aún así lo hago, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que ella sabe._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mago:** No saben cuanto me emociona poder hacer esto oficialmente. Esta historia merece más fans, asi es que fui yo la que se ofreció hacer esta traducción. Quiero que quede muy claro que **ESTA NO ES MI HISTORIA**. Todo pertenece completamente a la genial Sarea Okelani. Ella tiene los derechos reservados de la trama, no de los personajes. Esperen que ustedes hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo tanto como yo.

always & forever,

°Gyn


	2. El Consejo de Hermione

"Bueno, si lo haces, asegúrate de usar anticonceptivos."

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto?" Ginny dijo asombrada.

"¡Ow¡Ow¡Fíjate en lo que estás haciendo!"

"¿Qué? Oh." Ginny vio que la sección de cabello de Hermione que estaba diligentemente enrollando en un carreto había llegado hasta donde podía llegar. "Disculpa."

"Estoy cansada de vivir la vida de otros," Hermione dijo, viendo al espejo, donde podía observar como Ginny arreglaba su cabello. "He decidido que para promover mi propio bienestar y felicidad en general, debo dejar de entrometerme en los asuntos de los demás—son sus vidas. No tiene nada que ver conmigo."

"Ah," dijo Ginny, trabajando en el siguiente chino. "¿Entonces, que han hecho Harry y Ron ahora?"

"Mi decisión no tienen nada que ver con ellos. Esto se trata de _mí_ para variar. Y de todas maneras, si Harry quiere lograr ser asesinado mientras es voluntario para cada misión peligrosa que viene, o sí Ron quiere lanzarse con una muñeca buena-para-nada cuyo sostén equivale a su _IQ_, entonces eso simplemente es su prerrogativa."

"Ya veo."

"Y si mi compañera de cuarto quiere ser amiga de una persona como Amelia Andrews, quien la alienta a ir a fiestas moralmente deficientes en donde perfectos extraños tienen sexo unos con otros¿entonces quien soy yo para decirle que hacer?"

"No tienes que hablar sobre mi en tercera persona, Hermione," Ginny dijo. "Estoy justo aquí."

"Después de todo¿Qué sé yo de estas cosas?" Hermione continuó, estudiándose críticamente en el espejo.

"De hecho, tal vez es algo que _yo_ debería considerar. Todos los demás parecen estar haciéndolo¡y son mucho más felices que yo!"

"No _todos_ lo están haciendo," Ginny murmuró entre dientes, jalando el cabello de Hermione un poco más fuerte de lo que era estrictamente necesario.

"Ginny¿Por qué considerarías hacerte esto a ti misma?" Hermione soltó de repente, aparentemente inhabilitada para continuar con el sarcasmo. "Si quieres dormir con un completo extraño¿Por qué no vas a un bar y escoges a uno que te agrade? Aun estarías arriesgando embarazo y enfermedades de transmisión sexual, claro, pero al menos lo conocerías y establecerías un tipo de acuerdo con el _antes_ de decidir ir a la cama con el."

"Creo que el riesgo es parte del punto," Ginny dijo, sintiéndose defensiva y culpable. "Y estás en lo correcto, lo podría hacer a tu manera, pero creo que la razón por la que las fiestas Trasladoras funcionan es porque no _tienes_ que establecer un acuerdo. No sé porqué los demás hacen estas cosas, Hermione, pero si hiciera lo que me estas sugiriendo, solo terminaría yéndome sola a casa, porque entonces sería Ginny, y _Ginny_ no hace ese tipo de cosas."

"¡Ginny no hace ese tipo de cosas porque Ginny es inteligente!"

"Gran Morgana en un pony, ahora ambas estamos hablando de mi en tercera persona."

"Todo esto es influencia de Amelia Andrews," Hermione regaño. Escúchate, hablando sobre atender una de las fiestas de Jade Streetham como si no fuera la gran cosa. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he escuchado de esa mujer?"

"Ninguna de las dos la conoce, Hermione," Ginny defendió. "Podría ser perfectamente adorable. ¿Qué pasó con no escuchar los chismes? No la deberíamos condenar por lo que otros han dicho."

"¡Escúchate! Solo estás haciendo excusas. ¡Tu lees mas de esas porquerías de tabloides que cualquier otra persona que conozco!"

"Yo no—" Ginny comenzó. "De acuerdo, tal vez es así. Pero tal vez también pienso que las aventuras de Jade pudieron ser grandemente exageradas. Sé que puede leer esas cosas por diversión, pero en realidad no creo la mayoría de lo que está ahí. Es decir¿Cómo podemos _realmente_ saber que había cinco hombres en su recámara¿O que estaban desnudos¿O que una chinchilla tuvo que ver¿O que no estaban todos ahí por una razón perfectamente inocente¿O que su esposo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el cuarto contiguo? Es decir, aún están casados. Si algo así fuera cierto¿no piensas que ya se hubiera divorciado de ella?"

"Hay hechizos para ese tipo de cosas," Hermione murmuró. "Yo ciertamente no me sorprendería si Jade Streetham—o más probablemente, alguien que ha contratado—fuera encontrado en el Callejón Knockturn frecuentemente…"

"Y ahora solo estás haciendo conjeturas," Ginny dijo, sintiendo como empezaba a enojarse.

"Bueno, parece que ya te has decidido en esto, Ginny, así es que no diré nada más al respecto. Pero mientras este en el récord que desapruebo enteramente de esto, mi conciencia está limpia."

Ginny pensó en dejar que Hermione arreglara su propio cabello para la función que tenía esta noche (algo que ver con la Sociedad de Brujas Jóvenes & Ambiciosas de la cual era miembro", pero no le podía hacer eso a su amiga. No sabía porque estaba siendo tan defensiva sobre todo el asunto. No era como si en realidad quisiera ir, y de hecho, había esperado que Hermione fuera la voz de la razón que la convenciera de una vez por todas que participar en tal cosa sería una locura. Pero la actitud de su amiga hacía que Ginny quisiera ir y pasar un gran rato, solo para probar que podía pasar, que algo no estaba mal e incorrecto solo porque Hermione no lo haría.

"Esta bien," Ginny dijo, tomando un respiro profundo. "No estoy diciendo que iré. Solo estaba tratando de decir que estoy un poco curiosa, es todo." Terminó con el último carreto y agitó su varita, haciendo un encantamiento que había aprendido de las chicas en el trabajo.

"Espero que esto funcione," Hermione titiló. "El Director de Buenas Artes estará ahí esta noche¡y quiero causar una buena impresión si voy a tener alguna oportunidad para conseguir ese ascenso!"

"Debería funcionar," Ginny dijo sin mucha convicción. En verdad que nunca se había topado con algo tan obstinado como el cabello de Hermione. La poción alisadora de _Sleekeasy_ era el único producto o hechizo que había podido domar la desafortunada cabellera esponjosa de su compañera de cuarto, y hacía unos meses, súbitamente habían cambiado a una nueva formula que no era nada efectiva para los propósitos de Hermione. Hermione había escrito un sinnúmero de cartas a los hacedores de la poción sin efecto alguno. La nueva fórmula en su llamativo pomo anaranjado era muy popular con el público en general, y si una pobre mujer se encontraba desamparada con su dilema de cabellera, bueno, eso no era de su incumbencia.

"¿Por qué tenían que cambiar su estúpida fórmula?" Hermione meditó. "He escuchado que está disponible en América. ¿Por qué ellos la tienen y nosotros no?" Ginny se opuso a señalar que las brujas Americanas probablemente estaban diciendo lo mismo acerca de la fórmula nueva.

"Es ridículo que contemplé ir hasta América por una poción alisadora¿pero que puedo hacer¡No me han dejado ninguna otra opción!"

"Este hechizo puede funcionar," Ginny dijo, tratando de evitar otro episodio como el del Ministerio. "Solo espera unos segundos más, entonces quitaré los carretos y ya veremos¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione tomó la mano de Ginny y apretó en gratitud. "Gracias, Gin. No sé que haría sin ti."

"De acuerdo, aquí va todo o nada." Ginny lanzó otro hechizo, haciendo que los carretos y broches fueran ordenadamente de regreso al envase y librando el cabello recogido de Hermione.

"Bueno," Hermione dijo, su voz temblando solo un poco, "es mejor que otras veces…"

"Tu cabello no tiene _frizz_," Ginny dijo alentadoramente. Era cierto. No había frizz, pero de alguna manera el cabello de Hermione había doblado en volumen, y ahora parecía una gran nube alrededor de su cabeza.

"¡Esto no tiene esperanza!" Hermione exclamó. "¡No puedo recaudar viéndome así¡Nadie contratará a una masa andante de cabello!"

"Lo arreglaremos," Ginny dijo, e inmediatamente se dio a la tarea de recoger la masa en sus manos. En cuestión de momentos había creado una media trenza francesa que terminaba a la mitad, lo cual era suficientemente pesado para controlar la expansión del resto del cabello. No era un estilo sofisticado por ningún motivo, pero definitivamente era una mejora.

"Me veo de doce," Hermione anunció. "Nunca le darán esa posición a una niña de doce años."

"Lo harán cuando esa niña seas tú," Ginny dijo alentadoramente. Como esperaba, este comentario recibió una sonrisa cansada.

"Bueno, más vale que me cambie y me apure," Hermione dijo. "Piensa un poco más acerca de lo que hablamos¿esta bien, Gin? Eres una chica genial. No tienes que ser tan drástica en esos asuntos. El hombre indicado para ti está allá afuera. Solo tienes que ser paciente, eso es todo. Sé que es difícil después de que tu y Adam terminaron pero—"

"Llegarás tarde," Ginny interrumpió, tratando de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque interiormente estaba irritada nuevamente. Hermione no había escuchado ni una sola palabra que había dicho. No era sobre encontrar al hombre "correcto." Estaba comenzando a dudar que tal cosa siquiera existía. Y si eso fuera cierto¿entonces porqué no debería divertirse un poco sin compromisos? Los hombres lo hacían todo el tiempo.

Tan pronto como Hermione salió del departamento, Ginny sacó una hoja de pergamino y una pluma del escritorio de Hermione (Ginny pensó que servía bien usar sus cosas, aunque mayormente era porque la otra chica era más organizada y todo estaba donde debería estar). Rápidamente escribió una nota que mandaría como primera cosa en la mañana.

_Amelia—_

_Dile a Jade que tendrás tres en tu fiesta. ¿Cuál es el atuendo?_

—_Gin_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_mil gracias a mis dos reviewers! XD me da gusto qe les haya gustado. aqi tienen el segundo capi de esta maravillosa historia...espero qe mas personas se acuerden de dejar un comentario._

always & forever,

°Gyn


	3. tiempo del show

**claro qe no son mios. ni siqiera de Sarea Okelani. son de Rowling. algo mas? no? bueno.**

**una cosa mas. :( no sean tan malos! dejen reviews! sé qe hay gente leyendo esta historia, no por nada tiene 288 hits! qe les cuesta mandar un review? es solo picar un boton, por el amor de dios ¬¬. y si no saben qe decir¿qe tal un: mago, gracias por actualizar tan rapido, nos encanta la historia de Sarea Okelani? nunca falla.**

**NO SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO HASTA QE TENGA UNA RECOMPENZA DIGNA T-T**

* * *

El viernes, Ginny recibió una invitación oficial de parte de Jade Streetham para la fiesta el fin de semana siguiente (pergamino blanco pesado, caligrafía dorada), junto con una lista de reglas y un cuestionario que se suponía tenía que llenar y regresar para el final del fin de semana. El solo hecho de ver el pequeño paquete era suficiente para soltar una serie de mariposas en el estómago de Ginny, y se disculpó de salir a tomar unos tragos con el trío esa noche para poder llenar el cuestionario en paz. Leyó la invitación, la cual era relativamente estándar, y entonces continuó a los otros documentos. Había una pequeña cartilla con una nota. 

_Queridísima Srta. Weasley,_

_Estamos complacidos que podrá acompañarnos el sábado por la tarde a las 11pm a una reunión privada después de la celebración general. Por favor encuentre adjunto un cuestionario que deberá completar y regresar con la lechuza que entregó esta carta antes de las 6pm en domingo. La información que provea en el cuestionario nos ayudará asegurarle un compañero apropiado para usted. Asegúrese de familiarizarse con las reglas para minimizar cualquier retraso y nos ayude a cerciorar una experiencia satisfactoria para usted._

_Todos los participantes deben estar disponibles hasta las 9am el domingo después de la reunión. Si no puede cometerse a esto, le agradecemos su interés, y esperamos verla en otro evento en un futuro cercano._

_En un esfuerzo para preservar el anonimato, por favor NO divulgue su identidad a nadie en la fiesta. Por favor refiérase a si misma como 'Srta. W.' Ha sido asignada un número al azar que será usado para propósitos de identificación. Su número es 58._

_Esperamos con ansias oír de usted._

_Comité Coordinador del Evento_

Ginny estaba honestamente atónita por todo el trabajo y tiempo que se estaba invirtiendo en esto. No tenía idea de que estas cosas fueran tan organizadas o que sonaran tan…clínicas. Había imaginado una masa de cuerpos humanos corriendo hacia un recipiente de Trasladores, tomándolos al azar. Aparentemente, iba a ser más civilizado que eso. No debería de estar sorprendida, por supuesto. Los Streethams eran de la alta alcurnia, lo cual los hacia la comidilla de los tabloides.

Cogiendo una pluma, Ginny se estiró sobre su cama y comenzó a llenar el cuestionario, tratando de determinar como debería contestar cada pregunta. No había muchas preguntas, pero unas cuantas eran preocupantes, y quería asegurarse que tendría un compañero decente por la noche.

Finalizando por fin, Ginny ató el cuestionario a la pata de la lechuza que había estado esperando pacientemente para llevarlo nuevamente al comité de Jade Streetham. Le ofreció un dulce para lechuzas, pero levantó su pico en una arrogante negación antes de salir volando por su ventana abierta.

Trató de leer las reglas, pero el pergamino era casi de cuarenta pulgadas y Ginny podía sentir como sus ojos se cerraban. Había algo sobre varitas siendo confiscadas y siendo llevadas a una locación segura para después regresarlas, y hechizos anticonceptivos que serían proveídos en la fiesta, y todos tenían que pasar por un chequeó medico general, pero terminó por ojearlo solamente, pensando que Robin y Amelia ya le darían los puntos más importantes después.

Ginny quedó dormida, soñando que esta en una fiesta Trasladora, y un extraño alto y de cabellos obscuros llegaba para arrastrarla de sus pies. Hicieron el amor dulce y hermosamente en una cama cubierta en pétalos de rosas, y se casaron en el gimnasio de Jade Streetham. Desnudos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente semana fue una muy ocupada para Ginny, quien vio su carga de trabajo redoblada cuando el mundo mágico respondía en escándalo a un incidente donde un _Muggle_ no-sancionado había seguido a Travis Diggory al Callejón Diagon a través del Caldero Chorreante. Había sido descubierto rápidamente, y Aurores habían sido mandados para asegurarse que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había visto, pero _El Profeta_ se había enterado del incidente y lo había puesto en primera plana.

Inmediatamente, el Ministerio fue bombardeada por lechuzas demandando saber como tal cosa había pasado, que era lo que estaban haciendo al respecto, o que si algo era sagrado o si valía la pena continuar guardándolo. Algunos demandaban que todos en el Ministerio fueran despedidos, empezando por el Ministro actuante para que fuera reemplazado por alguien que no fuera incompetente. También había cartas filosofando que esta era una indicación que el mundo _Muggle_ y mágico estaban destinados a alinearse, que las magias antiguas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir la homogenización ocurriendo hoy día, y que magos y _Muggles_ por igual deberían abarcar este cambio inevitable.

Ginny escribió un número de cartas cuidadosamente fraseadas para mandar a los furiosos constituyentes, pero la mayoría de su tiempo fue gastado con aquellos cuyas preocupaciones iban más allá de las típicas cartas. En cada caso, Ginny le aseguró al escritor que este era un desafortunado pero aislado incidente que ocurrió porque las barreras de seguridad en el Caldero Chorreante estaban puestas para una renovación, pero aún no habían expirado del todo, de modo que habían creado una cubierta que ocasionalmente fallaría. El horario de renovación de ahora en adelante sería cada año, en vez de dos, para asegurarse que _Muggles_ y magos pudieran continuar con una existencia pacífica pero separada. Su padre apareció en la _WWN_ diciendo aproximadamente lo mismo.

De hecho, Ginny estuvo tan ocupada que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la fiesta Trasladora—podría haber sido un mal sueño, traído por mucho estrés—y se había olvidado completamente del asunto hasta que recibió una lechuza de Amelia el viernes diciéndole que ella y Robin la recogerían a las 9pm la tarde siguiente. Ginny apresuradamente contestó que las encontraría en el departamento de Amelia, y si no le importaba, Ginny llegaría temprano y se arreglaría para la fiesta ahí.

"No que ame el hecho de que vengas Ginny, pero ¿Por qué no te puedes vestir en tu propio departamento?" fue como Amelia la recibió la tarde siguiente.

Ginny pasó a su amiga y tiró su bolso en el piso de madera en la sección de la sala. El departamento de Amelia era enorme y espacioso, lo cual Ginny siempre había envidiado. Viviendo en La Madriguera con seis hermanos había cultivado en ella una apreciación por el espacio. Su dormitorio en Hogwarts había sido un progreso, y compartir un departamento con Hermione era mejor aún, pero Ginny estaba ansiosamente anticipando el día cuando fuera segura financieramente para vivir por cuenta propia. Con su buen trabajo en el Ministerio, ese día no era muy lejano.

"Hermione no sabe que iré," Ginny confesó. "Y no quería lidiar con todos los _resollados_ que obtendría si ella supiera."

"¿Quieres decir que no estaba completamente de acuerdo?" Amelia preguntó, sonando genuinamente sorprendida. "Hmm, yo creí que era una mujer progresiva."

"Lo es…en ciertas cosas," Ginny dijo, desempacando su bolso. "Pero _no_ en la promiscuidad sexual. ¿Te molesta si uso tu baño?"

"¿Me estas llamando sexualmente promiscua?" Amelia demandó, situando sus manos sobre sus caderas, lo cual llamó la atención a su minúscula falda.

"Eso puede ser lo que _Hermione_ piense, pero yo pienso que solamente eres…socialmente aventurada," Ginny ofreció cuidadosamente.

"Socialmente aventurada," Amelia repitió, luciendo complacida. "Si, eso me gusta. Ya sabes donde están las toallas. Pero date prisa," llamó a la espalda de Ginny. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, con tu contoneó tardío."

"Hemos sido bombardeados por lechuzas toda la semana," Ginny contestó fuertemente, desvistiéndose rápidamente y entrando a la regadera. "Escuchaste sobre la—"

"Si, si," la voz de Amelia sonaba apagada, y Ginny apenas y podía escucharla sobre el sonido del agua. Pensó que sonaba como, "Era un tipo bien parecido para ser _Muggle_¿no es así?"

Ginny decidió pretender que no escuchaba a su amiga. Se bañó rápidamente, sabiendo que apurarse en los arreglos la ayudaba a no pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Era posible que en poco tiempo estaría desvistiéndose para un hombre que no conocía, con el intento de ser físicamente íntima con él? Que pensamiento tan raro e inatractivo. Esta no era ella. Ella no hacía cosas como esta. Empujando sus dudas fuera del camino, se deslizó en su vestido—un numerito de color bronce que había comprado justo después del rompimiento con Adam, pero el cual jamás había tenido la oportunidad de usar.

"¡Gin¿Lista?" La voz de Amelia venía justo detrás de la puerta, y un segundo después fue abierta sin la formalidad de un toque. Amelia no creía en la modestia. "Guau," fue el veredicto para la apariencia de Ginny. "¿Qué, estás esperando jalar esta noche?"

Ginny regresó la sonrisa traviesa de Amelia con una débil, sintiendo como su estomago se ataba en nudos.

"No hagas esto, Gin," Amelia amonestó, empezando a ayudar con los hechizos de maquillaje mientras que Ginny torcía su cabello hacia arriba, dejando mechones para marcar su cara.

"¿Hacer que?" Ginny pretendió no saber a que se refería Amelia.

"Puedo saber que lo estas pensando dos veces. Esta no es sobre la tú que lo pensaría dos veces. Esta noche es sobre la tú que no puede _esperar_ para llegar a esta fiesta y pasarla fantástico."

"Quiero ser esa yo, pero no la puedo forzar," Ginny protestó. "No puedo evitar pensar que esto es algo completamente desquiciado."

"Solo estas sintiendo un poco de aprehensión porque nunca has hecho esto antes," Amelia dijo, frotando los labios de Ginny con un poco de brillo labial. "Eso es algo comprensible. Yo estaba nerviosa en mi primera fiesta Trasladora. Bueno no, en realidad no lo estaba, pero puedo entender porqué tú si. Después de todo, prácticamente eres virgen—"

"¡No soy virgen!" Ginny protestó ardientemente. Su primera experiencia sexual había sido con Oliver Wood, directamente después de Hogwarts. El había sido amigo de los gemelos, y fue a través de esa asociación que el y Ginny se volvieron a encontrar. Habían sido unos cinco meses muy turbulentos, llenos de emociones que iban de arriba abajo como una pluma en un viento fuerte. Ginny había encontrado a Oliver muy atractivo, y al principio había sido indulgente con sus caminos singulares. Quidditch siempre había sido si primer y verdaderísimo amor, y aunque Ginny pasó un gran tiempo con el y no estaba buscando una relación permanente, los hechos de que se le olvidaba mandar siquiera una lechuza y cancelar citas a última hora, rápidamente se volvieron aburridos. Aún cuando estaba ahí, hablaba solo de Quidditch, hacer conversación entre ellos era extremadamente monótono. La estrella de Oliver se estaba elevando, y mientras más difícil se volvía verlo menos Ginny notaba o le importaba que no se encontrara. Había sido una amistosa partida, llevada a cabo en dos lechuzas.

Su siguiente novio, juró, sería alguien que de hecho podría _ver_ en una base regular. A Adam Stonecipher, quien había sido el segundo director de Ludo Bagman en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos (Ginny parecía estar destinada a salir con hombres que tenían una afinidad por el Quidditch), le quedaba el saco. Ambos trabajaban para el Ministerio, así es que a menudo podían tener almuerzos juntos y tenían los mismos horarios para días libres. Adam había sido un tipo muy fácil de relacionar, un par de años más grande que Oliver, y mientras tomaba su trabajo seriamente, disfrutaba muchas cosas aparte del Quidditch. También no le temía a los compromisos; cuando el Ministro Alemán le ofreció una posición como director de su departamento de deportes, le había pedido a Ginny que fuera con él.

Había sido sorprendentemente fácil decir que no. A Ginny le había agradado Adam, pero no estaba lista para cambiar su vida por el. Tenía veintitrés años en ese entonces; no se había sentido lista para acentuarse con una sola persona por el resto de su vida, y al mudarse a Alemania con Adam hubiera parecido como si estuviera exactamente eso.

"Dije _prácticamente_," Amelia le recordó, examinándola críticamente. "Ha sido más de un año; apuesto a que has olvidado como es el sexo."

"No lo he olvidado," Ginny dijo automáticamente, aunque privadamente se preguntaba justamente eso.

"Te ves arrolladora," Amelia declaró, volteando Ginny al espejo. Ginny tenía que admitir que rara vez se había visto mejor, y esto le ayudo para sentirse más como una seductora y menos como una incómoda niña que esperaba no hacer el ridículo.

"Tu también," Ginny dijo verazmente. Amelia había dejado suelta su cabellera rubia en un estilo alborotado, su maquillaje era oscuramente dramático, y su cabello azul eléctrico parecía estar pintado en ella.

"Deja de verme así, la gente va a pensar que somos lesbianas," Amelia amonestó. "No quieres que nos coloquen en el grupo equivocado¿cierto?"

Ginny rodó sus ojos. "Estoy segura que captarán la idea cuando tengan que despegarte del tipo más cercano."

Amelia levantó su nariz y caminó fuera del baño hasta la sala, donde la conexión _Floo_ se encontraba. Ginny la siguió cercanamente por detrás. "No seas ridícula. Planeó ser completamente fiel a cualquiera que sea mi amante afortunado, al menos por esta noche."

"¿Robin vendrá primero aquí?" Ginny preguntó mientras se enlazaba las zapatillas.

"Mi Dios, mira la altura de esas cosas," Amelia dijo admiradoramente. "Por tu bien espero que no tropieces y caigas. No, la encontraremos con los Streethams. No quiere usar el _Floo_ dos veces y arriesgarse a arruinar su hermoso peinado."

Amelia entró a su chimenea y dijo su destinación. Cuando vio a su amiga desaparecer en las flamas verdes, Ginny titubeó. Tal vez podría irse a casa e inventar excusas después. Pero podía escuchar a sus amigas burlándose por ser una cobarde, y la idea fue suficiente para hacer que tomará determinadamente los polvos _Floo_ y seguir a Amelia a la mansión Streetham.

Robin y Amelia estaban esperándola en el otro lado, junto con alguien que Ginny supuso que era el mayordomo. Solo que no era como cualquier mayordomo que hubiera visto (no que hubiera visto a muchos, pero tampoco parecía uno que hubiera leído): portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta, azul marino que abrazaba sus impresionantes bíceps, y su cabello estaba estilizado con una buena cantidad de gel. Le mandó una sonrisa de bienvenida. "Hola, yo soy Rico Forrest. Es genial tenerlas aquí esta noche," dijo con tan solo una leve sospecha a un acento. "¿Y cual es tu nombre, querida?"

"Er…" Ginny tosió, agitando su mano para deshacerse de los residuos del polvo _Floo_. Podía sentir como se sonrojaba, como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba con un hombre bien parecido, aunque fuera gay (como Rico probablemente era). "Gi—am. Srta. W.," dijo, como instruida. Sus ojos estaba llorando un poco mientras sus amigas venían y la ayudaban a limpiarse.

"Deberían de poner un _spot_ de Aparición, si me preguntan," Robin refunfuñó.

"Demasiado riesgoso," Amelia dijo en un susurro conspirador. "Jonathan Streetham tiene muchos enemigos."

"Yo creo que no quiere que su esposa tenga un acceso tan fácil a sus amantes," Robin rejuntó.

"¿Y tienen su invitación con ustedes?" Rico interrumpió.

"Oh, yo—" Preocupada con sus dudas, Ginny no le había dado un segundo pensamiento a la invitación. Por un momento sintió un hilo de elación. ¡Esta era la respuesta! Sin una invitación, no podía estar en la fiesta. Solo les diría a las chicas que regresaría pero no la podía encontrar. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido esto antes?

"¡Aquí esta!" Amelia dijo felizmente, entregándola. "La vi en tu bolso, Gin, y no quería que la olvidaras, así es que la traje conmigo."

"Que considerado de tu parte," Ginny dijo con cierto grado de desánimo.

"Ah sí, veo que es una nuestras invitadas especiales esta noche, Srta. Weasley," Rico dijo, viendo su lista. "Solo necesitó hacer una pequeña inspección salubre. No se preocupe, no dolerá." Agitó su varita alrededor de ella y asintió con satisfacción. "Grandioso, ahora damas, cuando el reloj en el salón principal comience a sonar once veces, por favor diríjanse al Salón Blanco. Habrá alguien disponible para dirigirlas cuando el tiempo se presente. Si llegaran a necesitar algo durante el transcurso de la velada, por favor no duden en llamar a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos. Estarán felices de servirlas."

"Gracias," Ginny dijo, pero Rico ya se había ido a atender a otro invitado.

"¿Es acaso ese un nuevo vestido?" Robin preguntó mientras avanzaban. "No lo había visto antes."

"No es nuevo exactamente, pero no lo había usado antes de hoy," Ginny respondió, esperando que encontraran alcohol pronto. "Te ves genial, Robin." Y así era, en un vestido negro que era modestamente largo hasta el piso pero que dejaba sus brazos y espalda descubiertos. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una ordenada coleta, la cual estaba decorada con una grande abanico violeta estilo oriental.

"Si, somos las bellezas del baile," Amelia anunció. "Cualquier hombre aquí será afortunado al encontrarnos en un cuarto al final de la noche."

"¿Podrías mantener tu voz baja?" Robin siseó mientras que Ginny buscaba frenéticamente un poco de alcohol.

"¿Qué? Solo estoy declarando lo obvio. Misericordiosa Glenda¿_que_ está usando esa mujer?"

Resultó ser que el cuarto en donde habían arribado estaba casi en la entrada, y el recibidor ya se estaba llenando con los demás invitados. Ginny escuchó con la mitad de un oído a Robin y Amelia, quienes discutían los méritos—o la falta de—de los trajes de cada persona, y agradecidamente rescató una copa de champagne de la bandeja cargada por un elfo doméstico que pasaba por ahí.

Era extraño que tan _normal_ parecía todo. De todas las apariencias, esta era una típica fiesta. Un poco más rico de lo normal, cierto, pero absolutamente nada saltaba a Ginny como si gritara 'esto solo es una apariencia para encuentros sexuales morbosos.' De hecho, Ginny había estado en reuniones que hubieran parecido mucho más cuestionables en apariencia que esta mezcla de lo mejor de la sociedad. Todos se estaban comportando muy propiamente, como si no supieran porque estaban aquí. ¿Por qué molestarse con esta parte de la velada? Ginny se preguntó. ¿Por qué no simplemente llevar a todos a un cuarto y comenzar a seleccionar Trasladores? Esto era como los ricos hacían las cosas, supuso. Todo seda y finuras en la superficie, para engañar al observador y hacerle creer que no podría haber nada más que propiedad por debajo.

"¡Hola Ginny!"

Volteó a la animada voz, solo para congelarse en horror al ver a Colin Creevey. "Hola, Colin," dijo débilmente.

"Gran fiesta¿eh?" preguntó, mostrándole la gran sonrisa que era solo para ella.

El instinto de Ginny le estaba diciendo que tirara la primera puerta y saliera huyendo por ella, pero valientemente peleó la urgencia.

_OhpordiosColinestáaquícomopuedeserestoohpordioslediráatodosnuestrosconocidos._ Sus piernas se sentían tiesas y sobrenaturales. "Acabamos de llegar," respondió. Tal vez podría fingir inocencia. ¿Cómo le podía sonreír como si fuera otra reunión más?

"¿No piensas presentarnos a tu amigo?" vino una voz femenina.

Un filoso codo fue introducido al estomago de Ginny, y muequeó a Amelia. "Er, Colin, estas son mis amigas, Robin Seggs y Amelia Andrews—todas solíamos trabajar en el mismo piso en el Ministerio. Este es Colin Creevey; el y yo fuimos juntos a Hogwarts."

"Estábamos en el mismo año," Colin ofreció, ofreciendo su mano. Robin la sacudió de una manera realista, pero Amelia recorrió su otra mano por su brazo hasta su codo y lo mantuvo durante la introducción. Ginny y Robin rolaron los ojos la una a la otra, pero ni Amelia ni Colin lo notaron, que parecía encandilado por la rubia mujer que aún no le soltaba la mano.

"Oh, entonces eres solo un bebé," Amelia dijo, viéndolo a través de sus pestañas.

"No, tengo veinticuatro," Colin replicó, sonriendo obviamente.

Ginny y Robin fueron ambas atacadas por un ataque de tos, pero Amelia estaba sin preocuparse, diciendo, "Oh, entonces eres un _hombre_. Dime Colin¿eran tu y Ginny pareja en la escuela?"

"Oh, no," Colin aseguró. "Alguna vez la invite al baile de navidad, pero me rechazó. Fue en frente de todos esos Slytherins¿lo recuerdas Ginny?"

"Lamento tanto eso, Colin," Ginny dijo, sintiéndose adolorida. Maldita sea Amelia por sacar historia antigua. "No tenía idea de que estaban ahí."

"Eso es terrible," Amelia dijo, acariciando el brazo de Colin benévolamente. "¿Encontraste otra cita?"

"No, no pude darle la cara a otra chica por años," Colin replicó. "Era bastante tímido entonces."

Ginny deseó que el aire la absorbiera a la atmósfera, para que pudiera desaparecer. ¿_Por qué_, de todas las personas, tenía que ser Colin el que se encontraba aquí¿Y porque estaban discutiendo este tema sobre todas las cosas? No había sido uno de sus momentos orgullosos, especialmente cuando los Slytherins—todos hombres, si recordaba correctamente—habían comenzado a reírse cruelmente y a hacer comentarios soeces. Colin debería de tener mejor juicio que atraparla sin conocimiento y afuera del salón de Pociones, para variar.

"Puedes apostar que _yo_ no te hubiera rechazado," Amelia dijo, algo fuera de aliento.

En ese punto, Colin podría haber caído cara primero al amplio pecho de Amelia si un elfo doméstico no hubiera pasado y ofrecido champagne al grupo con una voz chillona. Esto pareció sacar a Colin de su trance, ya que tan pronto que el elfo doméstico partió con su bandeja con cuatro copas menos, miró alrededor furtivamente e inclinó su cabeza y dijo en un susurro conspirador, "¿Saben que he escuchado?"

Esto, por supuesto, requirió que las tres mujeres se inclinaran para ansiosamente escuchar cualquier chisme que estaba por impartir.

"¿Qué?" Robin preguntó emocionada. Los chismes eran su gran debilidad.

"_Yo_ he escuchado…" aquí Colin pausó para suspenso máximo, "que todo esto es un frente para una de las infames Fiestas Trasladoras de Jade Streetham."

Hubo un momento de silencio de parte de las mujeres, y Colin claramente lo interpretó como interés sorprendido, ya que asintió sabiamente y continuó, "Es por eso que estoy aquí, verán. Fui invitado por un amigo mío quien es conocido de Jade."

Ginny levantó la copa de champagne hacia sus labios y bebió…y bebió. Robin y Amelia hicieron lo mismo, y Ginny sospechaba que todas estaban tratando de ocultar sus reacciones, aunque la de ella era alivio la de ellas, sospechaba, era diversión. Cuando ya no hubo una sola gota de líquido en su copa, Ginny se sintió lo suficientemente compuesta para decir, "¿En serio? Debes de estar equivocado. No he visto nada que sugiera algo indeseado."

"Bueno, no," Colin admitió. "Pero he escuchado que estas fiestas son organizadas _muy_ elegantemente."

"¿Por qué tan interesado¿Estas esperando unirte a una fiesta Trasladora?" Amelia preguntó sugestivamente.

Ginny tenía el horrible presentimiento que el hechizo que había esquivado no serviría de nada. Colin no tenía idea de que estaba en una de las infames fiestas Trasladoras de Jade Streetham—o al menos, aún no había recibido confirmación alguna—y la última cosa que Ginny quería era que el descubriera la verdad. _Conocía_ a Colin. Colin conocía a gente que ella conocía--¿Cómo podría mostrar su rostro en público si alguien más se enteraba de esto? Trató de mandarle a Amelia las señales de 'para y desiste', pero la otra mujer no podía verlas o la estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

"Oh _no_," Colin dijo, con tanta indignación que Ginny nuevamente sintió ese piquete en la conciencia que le decía exactamente como _debería_ estarse sintiendo sobre todo el asunto. "Solo la quiero reportar."

Amelia se mostró completamente sorprendida. "¿Reportarla¿A que te refieres¿Qué no adultos consultados pueden participar en un poco de sexo inofensivo si así lo desean?"

"Er, hablando teóricamente," Ginny dijo, pensando que Amelia estaba siendo demasiado defensiva. Colin seguramente vería a través de ellas en cualquier segundo.

"¿Eres del Departamento de Refuerzo Mágico?" Amelia demandó. "Te haré saber que el uso recreativo de los Trasladores ha sido permitido desde 1918, en el caso de _Brownstone vs. Consejo Mágico de Decencia Moral_, mientras llenes los papeles apropiados con el Departamento de Transporte Mágico—"

"Colin no trabaja para el Ministerio," Ginny interrumpió, sintiendo que si Amelia no dejaba de ser tan obvia sería forzada a tomar medidas más drásticas…tales como empujarla a la maceta de un geranio. "Trabaja para _El Profeta_."

"¿Eres un reportero?" Amelia dijo, mostrándose horrorizada. Claramente había entendido el importe que eso tenía. Si Colin descubría que estaba en medio de lo que el exactamente sospechaba, escribiría un artículo sobre las fiestas lascivas y lujuriosas de Jade Streetham, donde los invitados hacían muchas más cosas que solo charlar y bailar—y ahora sabía el nombre de Amelia. Había una diferencia entre creer y participar en la libertad sexual, y que fuera hecha a conocer al entero mundo conservativo de la magia por el diario.

"No como tal," Colin dijo. "Soy un fotógrafo por el momento, pero en realidad me gustaría comenzar a escribir piezas. Creo que esta sería la historia que ayudaría convencer a mi editor que estoy listo para el puesto."

"Eso es fantástico, Colin," Ginny dijo, ya que Robin y Amelia lo estaban viendo horrorizadas. Estaba agradecida a la ingenuidad en él, que permitía que permaneciera inconsciente al significado de la apasionada defensa de Amelia por los asistentes de tales fiestas. Tal vez esta tarde podía ser salvada, después de todo. Ella misma estaba sintiéndose más confiada en la decisión con la cual había estado peleando mentalmente desde la aparición de Colin: Esto había sido una muy mala idea, y cuando el tiempo viniera para la selección de Trasladores, le desearía a sus amigas buena suerte y se iría directamente a casa. Nada de lo que pudieran decir la convencería. Ver a Colin había causado que sus sentidos regresaran corriendo, y estaba casi emocionada por el alivio que sentía.

"Si, bueno, todo depende de esta fiesta¿no es así?" dijo lúgubremente. "Ni una sola persona con la cual he charlado ha dado siquiera una pista de que saben de que estoy hablando."

"Oh querido. ¿No le has estado _preguntando_ a la gente si esta es una fiesta Trasladora, verdad?" Ginny no podía creer que siquiera Colin fuera tan estúpido. Nadie le admitiría tal cosa a un extraño, particularmente a Colin, ya que el chico no tenía ni un solo hueso casual en su cuerpo y su disgusto fascinado probablemente se mostraba en su voz."

"Claro que no¿por quien me toman?" Colin preguntó ofendido. "Pero he dejado pistas aquí y allá, preguntando si habían otras _actividades_ planeadas para la fiesta, las cuales _podían_ incluir objetos mágicos y _transporte_…"

Ginny suprimió la urgencia de enterrar su cara en sus manos, mientras que Robin soltaba una risita. "Lo siento, Colin, parece ser que tendrás que esperar otra historia para hacer tu debut en el periodismo," Ginny dijo, tratando de sonar vivaz.

"Si," dijo malhumoradamente. "Tan pronto como te vi, supe que tenía que estar equivocado."

En contra de sí misma, Ginny se tensó, y podía ver desde el rabillo de su ojo que aunque Robin y Amelia estaban discretamente viendo hacia otro lado, estaban sin lugar a dudas, escuchando cada palabra. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno," Colin dijo brillantemente. "no hay manera de que tu estuvieras enredada en tal cosa, Ginny."

"¿Y porque no?" preguntó, intentando sonar casual, pero pensó que sonó más como una acusación.

Colin se vio confundido. "Bueno, porque tu eres…" Parecía estar buscando una palabra. "tu," finalmente terminó.

Ginny sabía que no lo había dicho como una ofensa; de hecho, había pensado que ella lo tomaría como un cumplido. Pero aún se estaba mostrando sensible a la sugestión de Amelia: que era aburrida y predecible, aunque la otra chica no lo había puesto en esos términos. "¿Y yo no podría estar tomando parte de algo tan interesante como una fiesta Trasladora, es eso?"

Colin arrugó su ceja. "Es solo—bueno, tales cosas son un poco inapropiadas¿no lo crees? Y vulgares, si me preguntas."

"Lo haces sonar como si las fiestas Trasladoras abarcaran sacrificios humanos o…o gente que quiere dormir con ovejas o algo," Ginny dijo con irritación, "en vez de ser un medio en el cual adultos acuerdan ser la pareja de cama de otra persona por una noche. Pero supongo que la verdad inofensiva no sería un buen título¿no es así?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué pienso que tú eres del tipo que participaría en algo así? Bueno, no lo haré. Está mal, y no creo que _seas_ del tipo, Ginny, y deberías de estar orgullosa, así debería ser." Colin rió repentinamente. "Ahora¿de que se trata todo esto¿Jugando al defensor del demonio? A ti siempre te gustaron las buenas discusiones."

"No veo que hay de malo en ello…" Ginny comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Robin, quien jaloneaba su brazo. "Robin que…detente…"

"Lo lamento tanto, Colin, pero nos tenemos que ir. Jade está justo ahí y no hemos ido a felicitarla aún," Robin dijo como disculpa mientras que ella y Amelia arrastraban a Ginny de ahí. "¡Tal vez te veamos después!"

"Esta bien," Colin dijo, mostrándose levemente confundido, pero levantando su copa de champagne en despedida. "Las veo después."

"No si yo tengo algo que ver," Amelia murmuró.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del rango auditivo, sus amigas le soltaron los brazos y Ginny frunció el entrecejo. "¿Para que hicieron eso?"

Robin alzó una ceja mientras que Amelia pedía aún más bebidas. "Porque un poco más, y le hubieras dicho exactamente que estábamos haciendo aquí."

"Yo no…" Ginny protestó débilmente. Era cierto que cuando su sangre ardía era difícil traerla de regreso. En este caso, había estado tan molesta por el juicio tan cerrado de Colin—y si, había estado _juzgando_ a la gente que participaba en tales cosas como fiestas Trasladoras, lo cual incluía a dos buenas amigas de Ginny y hasta cierto punto, a la misma Ginny—que tenía que aceptar que podría haber podido anunciar la verdad, solo para probar un punto. "Bueno, tal vez," terminó embarazosamente.

"Si hubiera sido del tipo más inteligente, hubiera visto a través de ti," Amelia dijo.

"¡Yo!" Ginny exclamó. "¿Qué fue todo eso de estar colgándote de él y llamándolo _hombre_¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?"

"¿Qué, esa pregunta otra vez?" Amelia parecía aburrida. "Creí que ya habíamos establecido que la respuesta a eso era un 'no.' Aparte, no lo hubiera tocado con una varita de diez pies una vez que descubriera que era un reportero. Lo cual podrías haber mencionado en tú introducción," agregó.

La tensión que Ginny había estado sintiendo estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente, nuevamente segura en el manto de sus amigas. "Bueno, yo no sabía que tenía la tonta idea de escribir un artículo sobre las fiestas Trasladoras¿o si? Les puedo decir que casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi. OhporDios¿pueden imaginarlo si me Traslado a un cuarto donde _Colin_ estaba?" Ginny sintió la piel chinita de horror. "Oh, es demasiado terrible como para contemplar."

"No parecía tan malo," Robin aseveró. "Bastante dulce, de hecho."

"Ese no es el punto. El punto es que lo conoce," Amelia dijo, haciendo que Ginny asintiera vigorosamente. "Créeme, es mejor cuando el hombre es un completo extraño."

"Bueno, tú eres la experta aquí," Robin dijo seriamente.

"Si no eres cuidadosa, te encontrarás en mi lista, Robin," Amelia dijo con severidad juguetona.

"Pero es una lista tan larga; no me sentiría especial," Robin dijo. "Oh, esa no es la lista a la que te referías. Cierto. Me considero advertida, entonces."

"Perra. Espero que te toque alguien con verrugas. Ahora, suficiente de esta agua azucarada con espuma. ¿Dónde están las verdaderas bebidas?"

* * *

**y para qe vean qe tengo un noble corazón, aqi les dejo una probadita del siguiente capitulo:**

Solo corre_, Ginny pensó._ Nadie más te puede ver. Eventualmente saldrás.

_"¡Número cincuenta y ocho!" Jade ladró. _

_Ginny se sacudió en reconocimiento, aunque no tenía la presencia de mente para entender porque sus amigas estaban soltando grititos de emoción y la empujaban hasta que se dio cuenta que _ohpordios esa soy yo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"¿Te conozco?" soltó de repente, forzándose a detener su escape y mantenerse quieta. Parpadeó rápidamente, sus ojos comenzando a sentirse algo raros, como si alguien estuviera enfocándoles diminutos rayos de luz._

_"¿Oh si?" Sonaba divertido. _

_"Creo que…" Algo hizo clic en su cerebro, y Ginny se detuvo, todo proceso voluntario deteniéndose. Justo cuando identificaba su voz, su visión regresó en horrífica agudeza y claridad de color. Todo era súbitamente brillante, revelando una vista tan no bienvenida que volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esperando contra esperanza que solamente fuera una invención su de su sobre activa, ansiosa imaginación. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aún estaba_ _ahí, viéndolade una manera que la hacía sentir como un pequeño, indefenso cordero..._

**no subire otro capitulo hasta qe al menos reciba cinco reviews. no es mucho pedir, vdd:(**


	4. fuera del sartén

**wow. debería de haber pedido cinco reviews por capitulo desde el principio. ustds son geniales! como han sido tan lindos, aqi les va el sig. capitulo de Fiesta Trasladora, por la genial autora Sarea Okelani.**

**ya sab'n. cinco reviews por capitulo, y tendran el qinto muuy rapido. ya lo tengo hecho. solo es cuestion de qe logren convencerme...sobornarme...tomenlo como qieran. XD. muchisisimas gracias. son geniales.**

**cinco reviews!**

* * *

Robin de hecho había visto a Jade Streetham, pero su anfitriona estaban tan ocupada (haciendo qué exactamente, Ginny no sabía, pero tenía el aire de una mujer extremadamente ocupada), que su encuentro duró menos de un minuto. Aparte de Colin, la única persona que le era familiar a Ginny era Adrián Pucey, pero estaba tan entretenido en plática—si es que así podrías llamarle—con una morena alta cuyo vestido escarlata solo era eclipsado por el rojo de sus labios. Era dudoso que reconociera a Ginny, de cualquier forma; habían estado en círculos completamente diferentes en la escuela, y aunque se había aventurado fuera del suyo de vez en cuando para conquistar a otra bruja, sus gustos nunca habían corrido hacia pequeñas pelirrojas de la noble Casa de Gryffindor.

En cuanto más se acercaban las once en punto, más y más gente llegaba a llenar la parte pública de la mansión y a tomar parte del alcohol que corría libremente. Uno de los salones de baile había sido abierto para aquellos que desearan bailar, y Ginny podía escuchar los esfuerzos de la orquesta sobre la plática de la gente alrededor de ella. Habían ido a ver como era el salón de baile—era hermoso y elegante, justo como el resto de la mansión—pero aparte de eso, habían quedado con la mayoría de la gente que escogía hablar y convivir con los otros invitados.

Amelia tomó la iniciativa, llevándolas a las tres alrededor del cuarto, ocasionalmente deteniéndose a platicar con la gente que se encontraban (más veces, la otra gente incluía a hombres apuestos). Ginny sonreía y asentía, contestando preguntas cuando se le posaban, pero mayormente se mantenía callada, demasiado nerviosa acerca de lo que le esperaba. Después de la confrontación con Colin, había cambiado nuevamente de parecer y había decidido que _sí_ lo haría—se sentiría algo hipócrita si no lo hacía, después de haber defendido las fiestas Trasladoras tan apasionadamente—pero eso no significaba que no deseaba que la mansión ardiera en llamas para que tuviera una razón legítima para salir de ahí.

"Ginny¿Qué te sucede?" Robin preguntó quedamente mientras Amelia se encontraba ocupada coqueteando con tres hombres a la vez. "¿No te sientes bien?"

Debería fingir sentirse enferma, Ginny fijó. Decir que se sentía mal, que se estaba enfermando de influenza o algo, pero eso solamente sería una excusa, la manera de los cobardes. Y aunque Robin le creyera, Amelia vería a través de ellos. "Estoy bien," dijo, sonriendo fugazmente. "Solo que deseo que la tarde ya se hubiera acabado, y que yo ya lo hubiera hecho y no me tendría que preocupar tanto."

Robin asintió. "Bueno, no lo tienes que hacer, sabes. Puedes cambiar de decisión en cualquier momento. En realidad no importa. Es tonto sentir como si lo _tuvieras_ que hacer. Esa es la razón equivocada. Deberías hacer lo que te plazca."

La preocupación en la voz de su amiga eliminó un poco de la presión que estaba sintiendo. Ginny inhaló profundamente. "Gracias, Robin. No, yo—yo quiero hacerlo. Pero es como Aparecerse por primera vez¿sabes? Quieres hacerlo, pero parte de ti tiene miedo de sufrir una escisión."

Robin puso un brazo alrededor de Ginny y le dio un rápido abrazo. "Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Pero creo que el peligro aquí es que te la pasarás demasiado bien, y jamás te volveremos a ver. Estarás demasiado ocupada yendo a fiestas Trasladoras para molestarte en visitarnos."

Ginny rió, apreciando la distracción. Estaría agradecida al terminar con esta velada, mucho menos soportaría otra. No había notado que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo; estaba a punto de decirle a Robin que iría por otra bebida cuando Rico apareció.

"Es hora, señoritas," dijo, y comenzó a guiarlas al Salón Blanco. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, les ordenó que lo voltearan a ver y él discretamente conjuró un hechizo. Inmediatamente, el mundo se tornó en una pintura de Monet, populada con formas borrosas e indistintas.

"¿Porqué nos has cegado?" Amelia preguntó en un tono conversacional, aunque no sonaba como ella misma. "Hmm¿y porqué has hecho que suene como si tuviera un resfriado? No recuerdo que algo así haya sucedido antes."

Ginny no lo podía ver, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en la respuesta de Rico. "No las he cegado. Meramente he usado un hechizo temporal. Es muy parecido a la vista de aquellos que sufren de miopía sin la ayuda de lentes. Y el disfraz de la voz también es temporal."

"Está bien, entonces ¿porqué nos has dado voces extrañas y miopía?" Amelia preguntó en el mismo tono.

"Protección de identidad, por supuesto," Rico dijo. "No verán claramente a los otros participantes y ellos no las verán a ustedes. Tampoco podrán reconocer sus voces. La única persona que sabrá que estuvieron aquí será su compañero o compañeros, el comité, y por supuesto, sus amigas. Los hechizos caducarán en media hora. No querríamos que estuvieran incapacitadas durante sus actividades."

"Han pensado en todo¿cierto?" Robin croó.

"¡Tengan una hermosa velada!" Rico dijo. "Ahora, solo entren por esas puertas—sigan a la Srta. W., está dirigiéndose en la dirección correcta." Ginny no se molestó en decir que estaba dirigiéndose en la dirección correcta porque esa era la dirección en la cual la estaba empujando. "El salón está lleno de sillones cómodos. Son unas de las primeras invitadas, así es que caminen hacia el fondo. No querrán que alguien entre y se siente sobre ustedes por accidente."

Llegaron al Salón Blanco sin incidente alguno, el cual, como Ginny podía ver, si tenía muchas paredes blancas. No tenía ventanas; lo que sí tenía eran muchas superficies en donde sentarse. Rico no había exagerado la situación—entrando, Ginny casi tropezaba no menos de una docena de veces en la esquina de algún sofá que creyó haber evadido.

"Oh, _al diablo_ con ir hasta el fondo," Amelia pronunció. "Llegamos aquí primero; los demás pueden matarse tratando de llegar hasta la parte de atrás."

"Pero no quiero que alguien se siente sobre mi," Robin protestó. "O tropiece conmigo."

"Tiene un buen argumento, Srta. Seggs," Amelia dijo. "Ya sé—ahí al costado. Caminen hacia la mancha verde. Nos quedaremos cerca del frente, pero nos sentaremos al lado¿de acuerdo?"

Las otras dos murmuraron su consentimiento, y caminaron hacia lo que resultó ser un sillón para dos. Juntas se aplastaron, y era sorprendentemente cómodo, fuera del hecho de que había una persona más de lo requerido en el sofá. Rápidamente notaron que era más cómodo cuando las dos que se encontraban a los extremos se inclinaban hacia enfrente mientras que la de en medio se hacía para atrás contra los cojines, la cual era Ginny. No le importaba; no era como si pudiera ver, de cualquier forma. Podía escuchar a la otra gente tropezándose alrededor, y había gritos de risotadas y profusas disculpas mientras alguien se sentaba en un asiento que ya estaba ocupado.

Ginny respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su palpitante corazón, pero con todo siendo borroso su sentimiento de desorientación solo aumento. Tenía una de las manos de Robin, pero aparentemente la tenía agarrada demasiado fuerte, porque la otra mujer cuidadosa pero firmemente desenredó sus dedos.

"No te preocupes, Ginny¡todo estará bien!" Robin dijo, tocando levemente la rodilla de Ginny.

Aparte del confundido murmullo de los que recién entraban, había muy poca conversación. Ginny supuso que el miedo a ser escuchado diciendo algo potencialmente injurioso era exponencial cuando no sabías quien te podía estar escuchando.

Antes de que mucho tiempo pasara, una pequeña figura—otro elfo doméstico, Ginny asumió—corrió por el cuarto, silenciando a todos. Cuando el salón estuvo callado, a excepción del sonido de la gente moviéndose nerviosamente en sus asientos, una mujer comenzó a hablar al frente del salón. Su voz era fuerte y clara, elevándose fácilmente sobre las veintitantas personas reunidas. Era, por supuesto, Jade Streetham, y Ginny sospechaba que no había necesitado un hechizo _Sonorus_, para hacer que su voz sonara concisa y comandante.

"Bienvenidas, mujeres," Jade comenzó, y todos guardaron silencio. "Gracias por acompañarnos esta tarde. Primero que nada, quiero que todos estén en el lugar indicado—todas ustedes han pedido un compañero masculino¿cierto?" Ginny estaba impresionada por la naturalidad con la que Jade lo decía, como si estuvieran discutiendo una escoba que alguien había pedido por lechuza. Vio que la mancha-Jade estaba hablando con otra mancha; probablemente un tipo de asistente. "Muy bien, todas estamos en el lugar indicado. Si no habían acudido a una de mis reuniones antes, están a punto de recibir una grata sorpresa. Y he visto a los hombres aquí esta noche, señoritas—una _grata_ sorpresa sin lugar a dudas." Jade sonaba complacida, y algunas de las mujeres soltaron una risilla mientras que el estómago de Ginny se ataba cada vez en más nudos.

"Esta bien, creo que todas estamos ansiosas por llegar al siguiente paso, ya que tengo otro deseoso grupo después de ustedes. Estas son las reglas, las cuales habrán leído antes de haber venido aquí esta noche, pero las repasaré nuevamente ya que no quiero que ninguna de ustedes venga a mi después, lloriqueando si las cosas no fueron tal como ustedes deseaban." Después hubo el sonido de alguien bebiendo agua…o posiblemente vino. Cuando Jade habló nuevamente, sonaba vagamente aburrida, las palabras saliendo de su lengua como si estuviera leyendo de un manual. Lo cual probablemente estaba haciendo.

"Uno, si las trajeron, sus varitas serán confiscadas cuando vengan a recoger su Traslador—con el cual se pueden quedar. Su varita será enviada por lechuza a su lugar de residencia, donde estará hasta que ustedes regresen a casa. Esta es una medida de seguridad—no quiero que ninguno de mis invitados comiencen un altercado u otros _momentos de crisis_ y se lastimen ellos mismos o los unos a los otros.

"Dos, será requerido que tomen una poción anticonceptiva, la cual Hannah aquí, proveerá.

"Tres, estos Trasladores responden instantáneamente, así es que si tocan uno, usted y la llave serán llevados directamente a su compañero por la noche. Tendrán que escoger por vista solamente—aunque no sé porqué importa si no saben quien está del otro lado.

"Cuatro, una vez que han sido Trasladadas a un cuarto—situado en la casa, por supuesto—serán encerradas por el resto de la noche. Las puertas se abrirán a las siete en punto la mañana siguiente.

"Cinco, para poder asegurar la seguridad de nuestros invitados, cada cuarto será cuidadosamente monitoreado por tres rocas de vista, las cuales son mantenidas por mi confiada asociada, Hannah. Si una situación que pone en riesgos sus vidas ocurre, las puertas se abrirán automáticamente, y Hannah inmediatamente asistirá. No podrán encontrar las piedras, así es que ni siquiera se molesten en buscarlas.

"Seis, si en cualquier punto usted o su compañero siente que el otro se está comportando de una manera inapropiada (de una manera que usted no disfruta, por supuesto), simplemente diga las palabras '_snap explosivo_' y ambos serán puestos bajo un aturdimiento de cuerpo completo. Hannah entonces vendrá y los sacará de apuros. Así es que si sienten la urgencia de jugar cartas en medio de otras actividades, sean cuidadosos sobre el juego que escogen, o pueden terminar avergonzándose no solamente a ustedes sino también a la pobre de Hannah. Les debo advertir que no deben usar las palabras seguras al menos que sea completamente necesario; Hannah se encuentra muy ocupada durante la noche y pueden pasar horas antes de que pueda atenderlos. Creo que todas podemos estar de acuerdo en el hecho de que estar en un aturdimiento de cuerpo completo no es la mejor manera para pasar la velada.

"Todos han hecho un compromiso al llenar sus cuestionarios, así es que mi sugerencia es que si cambian de parecer por una razón u otra, simplemente quédense en sus cuartos hasta mañana, cuando podrán irse libremente.

"Ahora, si tienen alguna pregunta, hágansela a su vecino, ya que deberían estar familiarizados con las reglas, y en cualquier caso, me choca tener que repetirme y no tengo el tiempo para contestarlas," Jade concluyó bruscamente. "Estos hechizos protectores no durarán mucho tiempo más, así es que es el mejor interés de todos si nos apresuramos con esto. Estará llamando su número de aplicación. En ningún punto sus nombres serán usados. Depende de ustedes como quieran identificarse con su compañero. Número tres, aquí arriba, por favor."

Mientras una bruja hacía su camino a tropezones en medio de murmullos emocionados, la mente de Ginny estaba ocupada con solo un pensamiento: _Esto en verdad está pasando. Ni siquiera puedo escapar, porque probablemente solamente me rompería la cabeza contra un pilar que no puedo ver…_

"¡Ginny, deja de preocuparte! Estas haciendo que _yo _me sienta enferma," Amelia se quejó. "Y vas a arruinar tu vestido si continuas jaloneándolo de esa manera." Estaban sentadas tan juntas que Amelia distintamente podía sentir lo que Ginny estaba haciendo, aún cuando no lo podía ver.

_Solo corre_, Ginny pensó. _Nadie más te puede ver. Eventualmente saldrás._

"¡Número cincuenta y ocho!" Jade ladró.

Ginny se sacudió en reconocimiento, aunque no tenía la presencia de mente para entender porque sus amigas estaban soltando grititos de emoción y la empujaban hasta que se dio cuenta que _ohpordios esa soy yo._

Parándose en piernas que no eran del todo estables, Ginny no respondió a las palabras de aliento de sus amigas. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no tropezar con alguien o pisar los pies de alguien más. Las palmas de sus manos se sentían húmedas, y sus cachetes estaban calientes. Tal vez en realidad si se estaba enfermando de algo.

"Su varita, por favor," dijo la figura borrosa que era Hannah.

"No lo traje," Ginny dijo, lo cual era algo irresponsable en retrospectiva, pero ya que lo tendría que haber entregado, no importaba demasiado.

"No te importaría si nos aseguramos¿cierto?" Pregunto Jade-borrosa. "No es que no confiemos en ti. Es que no confiamos en _nadie_." Su voz sonaba dulce, pero Ginny sentía el acero debajo del azúcar.

Ginny sacudió su cabeza silenciosamente, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo cuando Hannah pronunció un encantamiento.

"Aquí tienes, ponte estos," Hannah dijo, dándole a Ginny otra mancha.

Eran lentes, Ginny sintió cuando sus dedos los tomaron. Torpemente los tomó y los recorrió por su nariz. Inmediatamente, su vista fue restaurada.

"No des la vuelta," Hannah advirtió.

¿Bajo la mirada dura de Jade Streetham? Ginny no tenía el valor de mostrar tanta impertinencia. Anteriormente, Ginny solo había estado ante la presencia de Jade por unos segundos. Entonces, había notado que las facciones de la otra mujer eran angulares y filosas de una manera que eran imponentes más que bellos. Ahora, los ojos de Jade la estaban poniendo nerviosa, siendo una azul brillante e hipnótico que hacía Ginny temerosa de encontrar su mirada.

"Toma esto."

Ginny tomó la copa de Hannah, lo cual contenía una pequeña cantidad dorada de líquido que era inmediatamente reconocida como una de las pociones anticonceptivas más efectivas que estaban disponibles al mercado, y acabó con ella. Era insípida, pero burbujeaba en su lengua como champagne.

"Bien… ¿entonces solamente tomo uno de estos?" Ginny dejó que su mirada fuera a parar a la mesa con mantel lavanda que estaba frente a ella, sobre la cual estaban arreglados una variedad de objetos. Su corazón estaba latiendo el doble.

"Ese es el chiste," Jade dijo. "Escoge cuidadosamente," añadió, riéndose, claramente divertida con ella misma.

Ginny mordió su labio. No había, por supuesto, manera de escoger cuidadosamente. Ojeó los objetos inicuos, los cuales incluían cosas como guantes, un tenedor de plata, un peine de cabello, un marcador de libros bordado en oro, y un pequeño plato de uvas importadas, como si fueran bombas esperan explotar en su cara.

"Así es que eres la hija del nuevo Ministro," Jade murmuró suavemente. Ginny sabía que la otra mujer le estaba dando una mirada calculadora, pero pretendió no verla. "Interesante."

Ginny no sabía que decir a eso, así es que no dijo nada mientras veía los objetos sobre la mesa. Mantuvo sus brazos firmemente cruzados en frente de su pecho, no queriéndose arriesgar a tocar uno de los Trasladores antes de que estuviera lista. Trató de concentrarse en la tarea específica en mano, como si estuviera resolviendo un complicado rompecabezas, en vez de enfocarse en el significado del objeto que escogiera. Se preguntó si todos los Trasladores estaban relacionados con el hombre que la encontraría al otro lado de su 'viaje'—si escogía la crema de afeitar aromatizada, por ejemplo¿significaría que su amante potencial era velludo? Eugh.

"Hannah, ve y renueva los hechizos en el resto de las mujeres," Ginny escuchó a Jade decir. "Esto va a tomar más tiempo de lo que esperaba." A Ginny le dijo, "Cariño, la mejor manera de hacer esto es tomar algo que podrás usar después, porque no hay otra manera de hacerlo. Mira¿Qué tal este bonito espejo? Quedaría perfectamente en tu bolso. Muy conveniente y _chic_."

Ginny miró el espejo que Jade había indicado, pero aunque era lindo, no se sentía lista para hacer una selección en ese momento. En realidad no importaba que objeto tomara; lo que le preocupaba era con quien terminaría después de haber escogido algo. Podía sentir que todas las mujeres en el cuarto estaban impacientándose, y supo que no podía hacer más tiempo.

"De acuerdo, como sea, tomaré el espejo," Ginny dijo finalmente, no creyendo que algo de esto estuviera pasando. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido…no estaba lista…pero se estiró para tomar el espejo.

"No suenas muy segura. Tal vez ese no es el adecuado para ti, después de todo," Jade dijo, mirándola pensativamente. "¿Por qué no miras nuevamente?"

Fue entonces que Ginny lo vio—no sabía como podría haberlo omitido antes. Tal vez era porque la botella se perdía con el mantel, y el ojo fácilmente lo ignoraba. Se agachó para asegurarse por completo--¡si¡Era una linda y gorda botella de la formula original de _Sleekeasy_! Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier espejo o par de guantes. Ginny podía presentar el regalo a su compañera de cuarto (podía inventar alguna historia de haberla encontrado en una vieja tienda); Hermione estaría sobre la luna. Al menos una cosa buena saldría de la velada. "Quiero la botella de _Sleekeasy_."

Jade la miró dudosamente. "¿Estas segura, querida? Me parece que es la antigua fórmula. No creo que quieras eso. En serio, tengo que charlar con Hannah sobre su selección de Trasladores; ¿esta tratando de lograr que quede en ridículo?"

"Ese es el que quiero," Ginny dijo firmemente. Era la única cosa para la cual tenía un uso, y le ayudaría a aliviar su conciencia al hacer algo a lo cual Hermione había estado tan resueltamente en contra.

"Bien, acomoda tus gustos, entonces," Jade dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Dame esos lentes."

Ginny hizo lo pedido, triste de ver que se iban, ya que la miopía inmediatamente regresó. Tomó la botella antes que pudiera pensar demasiado y cambiara de opinión, e inmediatamente sintió un jalón debajo de su estómago al ser llevada por una fuerza invisible a su destino. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde su última 'Traslación', y había olvidado que tan raro era el sentimiento, como perder tu equilibrio, pero descubrir que estabas de pies, después de todo.

El punto bueno de tener vista borrosa, Ginny decidió, era que en realidad no podía ver el cuarto que giraba alrededor de ella, lo cual le pasaba muy a menudo después de haber viajado por Traslador. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el mareo.

Estaba en medio de un cuarto brillantemente iluminado; al menos eso podía decir. La cama era tan grande, tomando una parte significante del espacioso cuarto que hasta sus ojos miopes no podían ignorarlo. Miró apresuradamente hacia otro lado, no queriendo considerar justamente eso todavía. Un paso hacia delante reveló que la alfombra era gruesa y costosa; tan gruesa que se tambaleó un poco. La última cosa que quería era entrampar su tacón en caer, posiblemente abriendo su cabeza contra algo estando sola en un cuarto con un completo extraño, así es que se agachó para remover sus zapatos y tomó unos cuantos pasos hacia enfrente.

Dios, la alfombra era suave. Ginny encogió sus dedos en delicia, y pensó que si tan solo tuviera un buen libro esperándola en vez de un desconocido, la tarde hubiera sido placentera.

No podía evitarlo por más tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba, de cualquier manera¿Seguramente la había visto arribar¿Por qué no decía algo? _Al menos_, pensó con un poco de esperanza, _que no esté aquí._ Tal vez quien fuera que se suponía debía estar del otro lado de este Traslador se había acobardado, justo como Ginny había estado a punto de hacer tantas veces…o tal vez había sido detenido por otra razón, pero el punto era que era posible que nadie se presentara después de todo. Aun después de decirse a si misma que no se entusiasmara demasiado, Ginny podía sentir elación emocionada saliendo a relucir, reemplazando la trepidación que había estado sintiendo solamente momentos atrás. Después de todo, si nadie se presentaba, esa no era su culpa¿cierto? Había estado dispuesta a hacerlo, así es que su reputación—en todos los sentidos—estaría intacta.

"¿Hola?" dijo, sintiéndose más confiada. "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

"Bueno, _tu_ estás aquí," una voz masculina arrastró las palabras, deliberadamente sonando las sílabas.

Ginny rápidamente volteó hacia la voz…o donde podía aproximar donde se encontraba la voz. Apretó la botella de _Sleekeasy_ contra su latiente corazón. "Me sorprendiste," dijo, tratando de no sonar asustada o decepcionada, aunque sentía ambas. Quien sea que fuera, estaba sentado, aparentemente, en una pequeña mesa redonda al otro lado del cuarto. Su vista miope lo había pasado anteriormente, y ahora deseaba haber prestado más atención. Ginny apenas podía distinguir una forma que podría ser una persona, pero se preguntaba con cierta displicencia porqué se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo.

Después de todo, tendría que haber notado su llegada, haber notado como miraba a su alrededor, haber visto que tan nerviosa estaba. O tal vez no, Ginny pensó. Si hacía este tipo de cosas con regularidad, podría esperar que ella estuviera tan imperturbada como él.

"Disculpa," dijo el hombre, no sonando arrepentido en lo más mínimo. "Así es que tu eres¿no es así?" La figura borrosa se desdobló de la silla en donde había estado sentado y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Ginny tomó un involuntario paso hacia atrás aún cuando sentía su ceja frunciéndose. Esa voz…era familiar. "¿Te conozco?" soltó de repente, forzándose a detener su escape y mantenerse quieta. Parpadeó rápidamente, sus ojos comenzando a sentirse algo raros, como si alguien estuviera enfocándoles diminutos rayos de luz.

Estaba a un brazo de distancia, y se detuvo y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Oh si?" Sonaba divertido.

"Creo que…" Algo hizo _clic_ en su cerebro, y Ginny se detuvo, todo proceso voluntario deteniéndose. Justo cuando identificaba su voz, su visión regresó en horrífica agudeza y claridad de color. Todo era súbitamente brillante, revelando una vista tan _no_ bienvenida que volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esperando contra esperanza que solamente fuera una invención su de su sobre activa, ansiosa imaginación. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aún estaba ahí, viéndola en una manera que la hacía sentir como un pequeño, indefenso cordero.

Y Draco Malfoy era el lobo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Jujuu¡Otro capítulo terminado¿A que soy geniaal? Bueno, yo no. Sarea Okelani, por ya tener esta historia terminada XD. ¿Sabían que está escribiendo ya la segunda parte de esta historia? Créanme, todas en _Magical_ _Mayhem_ estamos que nos morimos para ver cuando la publica. Pero¿ven¡Soy rápida con mis _updates_! En gran parte por el hecho de que antes de publicar otro capítulo ya tengo como mínimo otro terminado XD. Pero bueno. Como siempre, sus _reviews_ son totalmente AMADOS y agradecidos. ¡Son geniales!**


	5. hacia el fuego

**¿Que os parece si aumento la cantidad de reviews por tres¡Ahora son ocho reviews antes de que suba otro capítulo! Vamos, yo sé quevos podeis sorprenderme¡sos geniales! Es decir, fueron diez reviews para el capítulo anterior y ¡solamente había pedido cinco! Bueno, otra cosa que tengo que aclarar es que _esta historia NO es mia._ He recibido como un par de reviews felicitándome por mi gran historia, y créanme, yo que daría para que fuera mía, pero NO es así, gran pena. Vuestra humilde servidora es solo la traductora de esta obra de arte, Sarea Okelani es la mente intelectual detrás de esto. Así es que porfavor, denle el crédito a ella. Me halaga que vos penseis que soy capaz de algo tan genial, pero no es así.**

* * *

Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada ahí, viéndolo, estupefacta. No fue hasta que el tomó un paso al frente que salió de su parálisis y tropezó hacia atrás, buscando la salida más cercana. Localizó una puerta, pero estaba a varios pies de distancia, y no tenía esperanza de alcanzarla antes que Malfoy la interceptara. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que siquiera lo intentaría.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tartamudeó, alejándose un paso.

"Bueno…" Malfoy sonrió lentamente, tocando un pulgar a la esquina de su boca. "_Estaba_ preparando una propuesta para presentarla ante la Junta de Regulaciones de Quidditch mañana. Pero _ahora_…estoy a punto de tener sexo."

Ginny sintió como el aire le salía de los pulmones. "No, yo…" La protesta sonó débil, aún para sus propios oídos.

Malfoy elevó una ceja. "¿No?" Sonaba divertido. "¿Estás segura sobre eso?"

"¡Si!"

Era raro, verlo. Esto era lo más cercano que había estado a el desde los días de escuela, y eso había sido ocho años atrás. En ese entonces, aún odiándolo como lo hacía, no se hubiera sentido fuera de lugar discutiendo con el, o hablándole como a un igual. Bastantes veces le había hablado como si estuviera por debajo de ella, de hecho. Trató de recapturar esa valentía juvenil, pero el tiempo y la madurez habían creado entre ellos un golfo social del tamaño de un estadio de Quidditch. El era un exitoso empresario, un jugador de las grandes ligas en el Ministerio. Ella llenaba formularios, ocasionalmente hacía una presentación en _PandoraPoint_, y tomaba almuerzos largos. Era la hija del Ministro de Magia, ciertamente, pero esa era una designación de apenas hacia cuatro meses. Se sentía como la misma Ginny Weasley que siempre había sido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy aquí? Sabía muy poco de el, pero lo poco que sabía incluía el hecho de que no estaba corto en admiradoras del sexo femenino, y era visto frecuentemente con una hermosa bruja en su brazo (y nunca la misma). Así es que ¿Qué estaba haciendo en una fiesta Trasladora? O tal vez estaba pensándolo completamente mal. Tal vez esta era exactamente el tipo de conducta que hombres como el disfrutaban—siempre buscando algo nuevo, aburridos con lo mundano.

Pero ahora que sabía que ella era con la que se suponía debía dormir¿seguramente cambiaría de opinión? Después de todo, era una _Weasley_. No había habido algo que el odiara más, alguna vez. Excepto _muggles_. Y sangresucias. Y los pobres. Y la gente en general que sentía que estaban por debajo de el…

Solo, que no parecía perturbado. De hecho tomó otro paso hacia delante.

Ginny levantó una mano, como si tratara de protegerse de un objeto que venía hacia ella. Inmediatamente la bajó, sintiéndose tonta. "¿En qué, uh, qué propuesta estás trabajando?"

Pareció debatir entre contestarle o no, y finalmente dijo, "Estoy presentando a la Junta mañana sobre la propuesta de vetar el uso de fotografías mágicas en los partidos profesionales de Quidditch."

"Oh," Ginny dijo. Había escuchado de esto. Usualmente la legislación del Ministerio provocaba de poco a cero interés en el público general, pero esta propuesta en particular había conseguido mucha atención, provocando debates coloridos y líneas amargamente divididas. Aparentemente era tan intenso que el Ministerio estaba convocando una audiencia—lo cual casi nunca sucedía. "¿Estas en pro o en contra?"

"Supongo que parecería que estoy en contra," Malfoy dijo, todavía con esa media sonrisa, y pensó que era una respuesta rara.

"Escucha," Ginny comenzó, "obviamente, esto no va a funcionar. No creo que ninguno de los dos esperaba esto. Nos hemos topado con mala suerte, y probablemente sería mejor que escribiéramos esto como una pérdida de ambas partes." Aguantó la respiración, esperando una respuesta.

Ginny deseó poder leer su expresión. Definitivamente había cambiado, pero no sabía si era para bien o para mal. Después de una pausa, Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Bien." Le dio la espalda y regresó a la mesa, que Ginny podía ver estaba llena con pergaminos, una pluma, y un tintero.

Su fácil capitulación fue tan inesperada que apenas podía procesar que había sucedido. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo momentáneamente irritada por el hecho de que ni siquiera _intentaría_ dormir con ella. ¿Quién creía que era¿Aún creía que era demasiado bueno para ella? Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Pero no importaba—no quería dormir con él, tampoco. Ginny continuó viéndolo mientras se sentaba en la silla, levantaba la pluma, y comenzaba a escribir. Reuniendo su orgullo, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. O al menos lo intentó. No se movía.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Aún nada. "La puerta no abre," dijo, regresándose.

Malfoy no levantó la mirada de su trabajo. "En serio. No me digas," replicó en un aburrido monótono, sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Tu hiciste esto?" preguntó sospechosamente.

"¿Por qué estoy tan desesperado por mantenerte aquí a mi lado?"

El escepticismo en la voz de Malfoy era positivamente destructor para el ego, y Ginny no se había sentido tan poco deseable en su vida más que en ese momento. "Esta bien¿entonces que está pasando? No pareces sorprendido."

"Por el amor de Dios, Weasley¿no pones atención antes de meterte en este tipo de cosas¡Esta muy claramente declarado en las reglas!"

Como una voz desde la tumba, Jade Streetham apareció en la mente de Ginny. _"Una vez que hayan sido Trasladados a un cuarto…serán encerradas por el resto de la noche."_ Ginny solo había estado escuchando a medias. Recordaba haberlo leído en las reglas, también, solo que obviamente no le había prestado mucha atención.

"¿Estoy encerrada aquí¿Contigo?" dijo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

"Parecería que es así¿no lo crees? Ahora¿podrías detener los comentarios asininos para que al menos pueda terminar un poco de trabajo ya que no me ayudarás a relajarme?"

La última parte de su demanda silenció cualquier tipo de respuesta que habría tenido para el resto. ¿Ayudarlo a relajarse¿Era por eso que estaba aquí?

"¿Qué no tienes una novia para ese tipo de cosas?" se escuchó preguntar.

Malfoy no contestó por tanto tiempo que pensó que no lo haría. Pero después dijo cortamente, "Las novias no ayudan a que un tipo se relaje. Solo lo estresan aún más."

Ginny inmediatamente se sintió a la defensiva, y abrió la boca para defender a su sexo, pero bajó su pluma, mirándola por primera vez desde que había regresado a la mesa, y continuó, "El sexo sin compromisos es la única cosa que realmente funciona. Dos personas complaciéndose mutuamente en la satisfacción física sin expectaciones de cualquier lado. Es el arreglo perfecto¿no estás de acuerdo?"

Solo podía verlo, asombrada por su frió, corte medico de lo que se suponía era un acto de amor entre un hombre y una mujer. "No, ciertamente no estoy de acuerdo," dijo. "¿Por qué creerías eso?"

Malfoy levantó una ceja en sorpresa. "¿No¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí?"

Por un momento Ginny había olvidado como es que estaba encerrada en una recámara con Draco Malfoy, para empezar. "Porque…" No sabía como terminar la oración sin condenarse a sí misma. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto para la mayoría de la gente que asistía a las fiestas Trasladoras. Ella misma había tratado de convencerse que podía ser sofisticada y enfrentar al sexo de esa manera, pero verlo a él había barrido todo eso de su mente. Este era alguien que _conocía_. Tal vez si hubiera sido un extraño anónimo, hubiera podido llevar cabo lo planeado¿pero Draco Malfoy? Este era el escenario de lo peor posible.

Bueno¿Por qué no podría ser el? una voz en su cabeza señaló razonablemente. Si no fuera él simplemente sería alguien más. ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan terrible que fuera el?

Porque la odiaba y la despreciaba, por eso. Y ella lo odiaba y despreciaba. ¿Qué no? Se lo había dicho a Robin y Amelia, solo que… ¿como podía, cuando apenas lo conocía? Su conocimiento acerca de el estaba basado en sus recolecciones de los años en Hogwarts, y el tiempo había logrado aplacar lo peor de sus ofensas.

"¿Por qué…?" alentó. "¿Pensaste hacer algo interesante por primera vez en tu tediosa existencia, pero ahora has cambiado de parecer?"

_Ahora recuerdo porque lo odio_. "Mis razones son mías," Ginny replicó arrogantemente, aunque había declarado lo largo y corto del asunto.

Malfoy hizo un sonido lleno de desdén, y regresó a su trabajo. No exactamente segura de que hacer consigo misma, Ginny estuvo parada al lado de la puerta por unos momentos, viéndolo alternadamente buscar por pergaminos y meter su pluma en el tintero para escribir algo. Parecía completamente inmerso en su trabajo, tanto que no hubiera estado sorprendida al descubrir que había olvidado completamente su presencia.

Sintiéndose incómoda y tonta, aún apretando la botella de _Sleekeasy_ contra su pecho, Ginny se aventuró fuera de la puerta y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Las únicas opciones que tenía eran o la cama, o una silla en la mesa en donde Malfoy estaba sentad, y ciertamente no iría a sentarse _ahí_.

Ligeramente, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, su espalda completamente derecha para no dar la impresión de que al menos estaba tratando de ser atrayente. Pero estaba tan cerca de la orilla que sus piernas estaban doliendo por el esfuerzo de mantenerla sentada. Haciéndose un poco para atrás, Ginny descubrió para su vergüenza que su pequeña estatura y lo alto de la cama causaban que sus piernas colgaran.

La cubierta era pecaminosamente suave, notó, frotando su mano contra ella. Notando lo que estaba haciendo y como se vería probablemente, de una manera abrupta se detuvo y miró a Malfoy para ver si la estaba observando. No lo estaba. Aparentemente estaba dándose demasiado crédito en el departamento de ser irresistible.

Pero, su falta de atención ayudó a que se relajara, lo suficiente como para que subiera sus piernas a una posición más cómoda, ya que ya estaba descalza. Bueno, tan cómoda como le era posible, considerando lo corto y entallado de su vestido. Ginny meditó en su predicamento. Así es que estaba encerrada aquí, con Malfoy, hasta la mañana. No era tan malo¿cierto? No parecía ser como si estuviera planeando en ser una molestia, y después de todo, ambos eran adultos. Podían cohabitar un cuarto por unas horas sin que fuera la gran cosa. En la mañana podrían saludarse de mano y cada quien partir por su rumbo en una manera perfectamente civilizada.

_Pero solamente hay una cama,_ la mente de Ginny señaló burlonamente. Rápidamente aplastó el sentimiento de pánico que surgió a la idea. Así es que había una cama¿y que? Tal vez Malfoy sería el caballero y ofrecería dormir en el piso o en una silla. De acuerdo, eso era muy poco probable. No importaba; la cama era enorme, y podría haber dado cupo al menos a cinco personas. En el peor caso, ella misma podía dormir en el piso. ¿Pero porque lo haría? Eso daría la impresión de que se consideraba tanta cosa que no confiaba lo suficiente en él para compartir una cama (cuando el lo había hecho bastante claro que de hecho era resistible), o peor, que no confiaba en _sí misma_ al estar en la misma cama que el. No, el único recurso era que compartirían una cama, y estaría bien. Ambos eran adultos racionales. La parte de ella que recordaba como había sido Draco Malfoy en los días de escuela soltaba alarmas, tratando de evitar que confiara en él.

Bueno, no tenía caso estar sentada ahí solamente. Podría encontrar algo que hacer. Tal vez usaría el baño, ver como lucía uno en la casa de los asquerosamente ricos.

Echándole una mirada precursora a Malfoy, Ginny vio que aún estaba completamente absorto en su trabajo, así es que caminó hacia al baño contiguo. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, solo podía maravillarse ante la plena riqueza que le dio la bienvenida. No era solamente el tamaño—Ginny notó ausentemente que era el doble que su recámara—era que todo estaba brillando con opulencia, desde los blancos marfiles hasta la llave de oro hasta los jabones en forma de cisne que estaban en perfecto arreglo en sus platos de cisnes de porcelana, los cuales podrían haber pagado un mes de la renta de Hermione y Ginny.

Ginny casi tenía miedo de tocar algo, pero aplastó el sentimiento y caminó hacia el gabinete al lado del lavabo que tenía fila tras fila de botellas llenas de loción, burbujas de baño, y otras cosas. Determinadamente ignoró las lociones de masaje comestibles. Después de un rato de búsqueda, Ginny encontró desmaquillante, reafirmante, y humectante. Con metódica precisión, comenzó a lavarse la cara. Normalmente no se molestaría con tanto en casa, pero le gustaba tener algo que hacer. Cualquier cosa que la mantuviera aquí en vez de allá afuera con Malfoy era buena.

Pero en serio¿Qué tipo de amenaza era? Solo había mostrado vago interés en ella—y solamente porque tenía las partes necesarias. Supuso que tenía que mostrarse halagada que siquiera la había visto como 'camable', considerando que era una Weasley y el una vez había los había comparado con todo lo repugnante.

_O tal vez realmente está desesperado,_ pensó cínicamente, masajeando el limpiador a su cara. Pero realmente no creía eso. Tal vez ella no le encontraba atractivo, pero estaba conciente de que se encontraba entre la minoría de las mujeres. Si Draco Malfoy solamente quería una compañera dispuesta, no había falta de mujeres—u hombres, en todo caso—quienes serían voluntarias para ese papel. Pero aparentemente, esos compañeros esperaban demasiado; esperaban más de lo que él quería dar. Una manera tan fría de ver el esencial acto de amor entre una mujer y un hombre…

Solo, que el sexo no era sobre amor¿cierto? Ginny aplicó humectante a su cara, tratando de no fruncir el entrecejo. No en este día ni en esta edad. Gratificación física, de eso se trataba. ¿Acaso no era tiempo de que olvidara estas ideas tan anticuadas sobre el amor¿No era eso el porqué había acordado venir, en primer lugar? Había permitido que Amelia y Robin la convencieran de asistir porque no había negación alguna de que se había sentido insatisfecha con el estatus de soltera. Hacía las mismas cosas, día y noche. ¿No era tiempo de salirse un poco del molde? Obviamente al menos una parte de ella quería, o no estaría aquí. Y realmente¿Quién podría ser un mejor compañero en tal experimento que Malfoy? No había amor entre ellos, y por eso mismo no había temor que alguno de ellos fuera lastimado. Si iba a hacer esto con alguien¿no tenía sentido que fuera Draco Malfoy, alguien por el cual podía estar _segura_ que no tenía sentimientos? Podría ver si Amanda estaba en lo correcto, si alguien podía experimentar placer sexual con alguien que no tenía en estima. Sexo con Draco Malfoy—era lo mejor que podría obtener en un experimento como este.

Y acerca de Malfoy, tendría que aceptar, no había alguien más perfecto para sus necesidades que Ginny Weasley. Después de todo, no tendría expectaciones. No lo amaba y era completamente aceptable—no, siquiera deseado—que no hubiera más contacto después de esta noche. De hecho, solo estaba considerando esto porque podría despedirse de él en la mañana sin remordimiento alguno. No esperaba nada de él; no _quería_ nada de él. Y eso era lo que _él_ quería.

Cuando la visión de Ginny había regresado y había visto a Draco Malfoy de pie frente a ella, había estado convencida de que esta era la forma de la vida de decirle que estaba cometiendo un grandísimo error. Debería de haberle hecho caso a Hermione; no debería de haber escuchado a Amelia y haber aceptado a esta loca idea. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, esto claramente era la forma en que la vida le decía 'adelante, hazlo'. Había proveído el perfecto compañero, la perfecta situación. Dejar que eso se desperdiciara…bueno, eso solamente probaría que ella era todo habla poca acción. Y si había algo en lo cual Ginny se enorgullecía, era que podía cumplir su palabra.

Era fácil decidir algo en teoría; en práctica era un asunto completamente diferente. Vio a su cara recién lavada y suspiró internamente, deseando haber llegado a esta conclusión _antes_ de haber removido todo su maquillaje. Bueno, si no quería dormir ahora con ella, mucho mejor. Pero ella no sería la que se echaría para atrás.

Abrió la puerta y marchó fuera con propósito, cerrándola fuertemente detrás de ella. Causó que Malfoy levantara la vista del pergamino que estaba examinando.

"Oh bien, te has desecho de la pintura de guerra," dijo, sus labios alzándose.

"Tengo algo que decir, y solamente lo diré una vez," Ginny dijo, llegando directamente al punto antes que su valentía la abandonara. "Y no quiero interrupciones," añadió, al ver como había abierto su boca para decir algo—probablemente un comentario sarcástico. Malfoy inclinó su cabeza y agitó su mano, diciéndole que se apresurara. "Cuando recién llegué, expresaste un interés en, um, ir a la cama conmigo. Si aún lo deseas, yo estaría dispuesta, porque dije que lo haría y no soy del tipo de persona que cambia su palabra. Pero tienes que decidir ahora mismo. Si dices que no, no puedes cambiar de opinión después." Ginny se alegró al notar que sonaba más segura de lo que se sentía. Si no hubiera mantenido sus piernas tan tiesas y derechas, sus rodillas probablemente estarían chocando unas con otras.

Malfoy tiró su pluma en la mesa y simplemente la miró por varios segundos. Esto la puso aún más nerviosa. ¿Se iba a burlar de ella¿Rechazarla en esa manera suya tan cortante y cruel que había visto en acción docenas de veces o más? Lo que hiciera, no sería nada para ella, se dijo a sí misma. Sí o no, no importaba, todo era igual. No era sobre Malfoy, después de todo.

Se tensó cuando se paró y tomó lentos, pero seguros pasos hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su frente (no podía verlo a los ojos, así es que en vez, miró directamente hacia el frente, a la hipnotizante curva de su garganta), se detuvo. Después de un momento en el cual Ginny tuvo que combatir la urgencia de besar ese pedazo de piel directamente en su línea de vista, Malfoy agachó su cabeza y dijo en su oído, "¿Quién pensaría que tan modesto discurso me excitaría tanto?"

Ginny quería estar indignada por su comentario altamente provocativo, pero sospechaba que ese era exactamente el porqué lo había dicho, así es que se mordió la lengua. "Claramente estas en una circunstancia desesperada," dijo agriamente, y luego casi cayéndose cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello. "¡Detente!" Estaba distrayéndola a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

"Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que me pediste," dijo, mordisqueando su piel. Tomó sus caderas y la jaló cerca para evitar que escapara.

Ginny soltó aire cuando entró en contacto con la parte de él que comprobaba que no había estado bromeando. No había estado tomándola de una manera particularmente fuerte, pero no había ninguna manera de confundir _eso_. Empujó contra él, tratando de mantenerse en pie y con una cabeza clara. _Podría dejar que sucediera,_ pensó, y estuvo asustada a que tan rápido su alto suelo moral la había desertado.

Repentinamente, Malfoy la dejó ir, mandando a Ginny contra la pared a tropezones. Era lindo tener algo sólido en lo cual recargarte. "Gracias," dijo, tratando de mantener algún semblante de compostura.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "No tengo interés de acostarme con niñitas asustadas."

Ginny farfulló. "Yo no… ¡pero tu…¡Simplemente no me gusta que me manoseen!"

"¿Manoseen?" Sus manos se elevaron en incredulidad imperial.

"Si, bueno." Ahora que estaba fuera de su abrazo, Ginny estaba un poco avergonzada al conceder que había sido una pequeña exageración. Apenas y la había estado tocando, pero su reacción la había alarmado. No sabía que más decir. "Si fuera a cambiar de decisión," comenzó. Lo que diría a continuación decidiría su destino. Malfoy no era del tipo que soportaría a féminas indecisas, lo sabía.

"Yo no puedo cambiar de opinión¿pero tu si puedes cambiar la tuya?" Cruzó sus brazos. "Ah, bien. La prerrogativa femenina, supongo. ¿_Estás_ cambiando de opinión? Porque en realidad tengo bastante trabajo que hacer," dijo cortésmente. "Así que, si ese es el caso…"

"No la he cambiado," Ginny soltó. "Yo solo…esto es muy incómodo. Para mí. Porque yo…bueno."

Malfoy asintió. "Entiendo."

"¿En serio? Oh¡estoy tan aliviada!" Ginny dijo en alivio. Entonces le enarcó los ojos sospechosamente. "¿Qué entiendes exactamente?"

"Bueno, que eres una santurrona."

"Que soy una--¡no lo soy!"

"Si, lo eres. Está bien, Weasley. Es de esperarse, siendo que te juntas con santurronas, y—"

"¡No es así!"

"—Puedo decir que obviamente me tienes miedo—"

"¡No eres exactamente abrazable!"

"—así es que, no es tan sorprendente."

"¡No sabes ni mierda de mí, Malfoy!" Ginny exclamó. "¿Quiénes son estas santurronas con las cuales se supone me junto?"

"Bueno, está Granger—"

"¡Ja!" Ginny dijo triunfantemente. "Te haré saber que mí círculo de amigos _si_ se extiende más allá de lo que conociste en Hogwarts."

"¿Ah sí?" murmuró, viéndola en forma tal que la distrajo por un momento.

"Sí," replicó, cuando pudo controlarse. "Una de mis buenas amigas es Amelia Andrews." Esperaba que este fuera su as bajo la manga, pero estaba por ser decepcionada.

"No la conozco," Malfoy dijo.

"¿Qué¿No la conoces? Pero…" ¡Tenía que conocerla! Todos conocían a Amelia¿cierto? "Bueno, ella es socialmente aventurada," suplió, aunque el punto cayó algo planamente. _Confía en Malfoy para que arruine también eso,_ pensó.

"Ya veo. ¿Y me estás diciendo que eres más como ella, entonces?" Era el retrato del escepticismo.

"No, solamente estoy diciendo que no soy una santurrona," Ginny replicó, aunque había perdido el hilo de la conversación. "Simplemente porque no me estoy arrancando la ropa en un frenesí de lujuria por ti no significa que sea una santurrona. Lamento ser una decepcionante aberración de tus pasadas experiencias," añadió ácidamente.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y abrió sus manos. "Entonces parece que estamos en un atolladero," dijo.

Ginny notó que no negó lo que había dicho, lo cual la irritó más de lo que debería. Era suficientemente malo que siquiera estaba haciendo esto; ¿ahora tendría que contender con sentimientos de inadecuación también? Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba, que solamente era Malfoy, pero Ginny tenía su orgullo. Si iba a hacer algo, quería hacerlo bien. Quería borrar esa mirada condescendiente de su cara. No quería darle más salva contra los Weasleys. Lo que _quería_ darle era una noche que jamás olvidaría, para que cualquier otra noche palideciera en comparación.

Y si fuera un tipo de persona diferente, eso sería exactamente lo que le hubiera dado. Pero la verdad era, que no tenía mucha experiencia, y aún era inhibida en muchas maneras. Ni Oliver ni Adam habían sido particularmente aventureros en la recámara, pero eso había estado bien con Ginny. Había disfrutado el sexo, la mayoría del tiempo, aún cuando parecía algo tonto a veces. Ocasionalmente incluso había llegado al orgasmo. Nunca había sentido que algo le estaba faltando simplemente porque no tenía el tipo de sexo que Amelia parecía pensar que era tan vital para la vida de una persona. Ginny pensaba que su actitud hacia el sexo era bastante saludable. Ciertamente tenía su parte en una relación íntima, pero era solamente una pequeña parte. Había cosas más importantes, tales como el compañerismo. Simplemente no tenía un impulso alto para el sexo como Amelia, y eso había estado bien con Ginny hasta ahora. Ahora, deseaba haber tenido docenas de compañeros, para poder matar a Draco Malfoy con su conocimiento. Como era, el número de compañeros sexuales que había tenido en siete años probablemente aumentaba al número de compañeros sexuales Malfoy tenía en una semana, asumiendo que era un período lento.

Si los rumores eran ciertos, Malfoy tenía un impulso sexual tan alto—si no es que más—como el de Amelia. La curiosidad acosó a Ginny y se preguntó como sería estar con alguien así. ¿Podría enseñarle algo nuevo¿O cementaría lo que Ginny ya sabía, que el sexo simplemente no era algo primerizo en su lista de prioridades? O tal vez aprendería que hombres como Draco Malfoy gustaban de mucho sexo, pero eran amantes egoístas e inconsiderados que continuaban consiguiendo nuevos compañeros sexuales gracias a su fortuna o estatus. Al menos, Ginny no tendría que preguntarse ¿y si hubiera?—sabría.

"¿Qué garantiza tengo que esto valdrá mi tiempo?" aventuró valientemente.

Una ceja rubia amenazaba subir a su línea de cabello. "Las mismas garantías que yo tengo, supongo."

"No es lo mismo, y lo sabes," Ginny dijo, preguntándose de donde sacaba todo este repentino valor. "Eres un hombre. Te gustará no importa que hagamos."

"Dudo que sería placentero si estuvieras ahí como un pedazo de madera. ¿Cómo aseguraré que serás tan diligente en tu participación como yo seré en la mía?"

Por supuesto, ahora Ginny sentía que tenía que defenderse con honor. "¡Llenaré los requerimientos, no te preocupes!"

"Supongo que no puedo retar una defensa tan apasionada," dijo, sus ojos brillando. "Si dices que darás tan bien como recibes, entonces estoy inclinado a creerte. Pero, tal vez sería de beneficio para ambos tener una declaración adicional. Entonces, tal vez— ¿una demostración?"

"¿Qué tipo de demostración?" preguntó, su garganta repentinamente seca.

"Solo una pequeña," respondió bajamente, y Ginny no pudo bajar sus ojos de la intensidad en su mirada azul-grisácea. "No quisiera que tu pensaras que estoy tratando de engañarte. Si no estás impresionada con la demostración, puedes, por supuesto, cesar las procedencias, con mis disculpas."

"¿Y si la demostración es…satisfactoria?" la voz de Ginny apenas era más que un murmullo.

"Entonces," dijo, sus ojos enturbiándose, "eres mía."

* * *

**¡oh lala¿Acaso no soy genial? Me deberían agradecer por ser tan linda y subir este capitulo sin tener el sexto siquiera comenzado. Asi es que si para la proxima me tardo más de lo debido, ya saben porque. Mil gracias por los reviews, en realidad son perfectos alentadores para una chica linda e inocente como yo. ¿Que tal si ahora en vez de cinco reviews aumento la cantidad a ocho? La respuesta para el capitulo cuatro fue completamente extraordinaria. Es decir¿diez reviews¡Guau, se lucieron! Ya contesté a cada uno de ellos--excepto a los anónimos, ya que no tienen para contestar. Mil gracias a todos ustedes, son geniales.**


	6. gatito

**ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS NC-17 (C-17) A CONTINUACIÓN. OSEA DEMASIADO GRÁFICAS. SI NO LES GUSTAN LAS ESCENAS DE SEXO GRÁFICAS, FAVOR DE NO LEER. NO ACEPTARÉ FLAMES DESPUÉS EN MI CONTRA. ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS. LO DIJE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO: ESTE NO ES UN FIC APTO PARA MENORES. ¡ALEJENSÉ SI NO LO TOLERAN!**

**Habiendo dicho eso, disculpen la tardanza, pero es el primer lemon que traduzco, y digamos que se me dificultó un poco para encontrar los términos apropiados XD. Espero que esto sea de su agrado. MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWWSSSS! SON ABSOLUTAMENTE GENIALEES. LOS ADORO MIL VECES, ENTENDIDO? SEGUIMOS CON EL LIMITE PASADOO! NO ME DECEPCIONEEN!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_¿Y si la demostración es…satisfactoria?" la voz de Ginny apenas era más que un murmullo._

"_Entonces," dijo, sus ojos enturbiándose, "eres mía."_

Si el cerebro de Ginny hubiera estado operando a la máxima capacidad, la manera en la que escogió frasear eso la hubiera alarmado. Pero, su proximidad, combinada con la manera en la que la veía, logró hacer corto circuito entre las líneas de comunicación de los sentidos que estaban gritando "¡Peligro!" y su cerebro.

Malfoy se acercó aún más y los ojos de Ginny se cerraron al anticipar su beso. Nunca llegó; en vez sintió sus manos en su cabello, removiendo el único broche que había mantenido su recogido elegante en su lugar. "Así esta mejor," le escuchó murmurar. Recorrió sus dedos gentilmente a través de los rizos gruesos, y llevó su mano a su cabeza, masajeándola. Eso se sentía positivamente divino, ya que su cabello había estado recogido toda la tarde, y Ginny no pudo detener el suspiro de contentamiento que dejó sus labios.

"Suenas como un gatito," dijo a su oído, haciendo que temblara, "ronroneando en mis brazos."

Respiró en su oído, trazando las concavidades con la punta de su lengua, y luego atrapó el lóbulo de su oído entre sus dientes y sorbió suavemente. _¿Cómo sabe hacer eso?_ Ginny se preguntó, en pánico por un momento. Sus oídos siempre habían sido altamente sensibles, y ahora podía sentir el deseo acumularse en su estómago y aún más abajo. Solamente después de unos cuantos cortos, maravillosos segundos, se alejó y sopló levemente en el lóbulo humedecido, causando que escalofríos recorrieran su piel y sus pezones se prensaran en reacción; dejándola con deseo de aún más.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Malfoy estudiándola impasiblemente. "¿Y bien?" preguntó.

Si se hubiera mostrado tan solo un poco de presunción, si hubiera sonado al menos confiado, hubiera titubeado, no queriendo darle la satisfacción de hacerle saber que tan profundamente la había afectado en tan solo esos segundos. Pero la estaba viendo con una expresión imposible de leer, aparentemente solo esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

Ginny respiró profundamente. "Sin luces," aventuró.

Los ojos de Malfoy se encendieron al descifrar su significado. Estuvo callado y Ginny sabía que estaba debatiendo su petición. "No," dijo finalmente. "quiero verte."

Sonaba tan enfático que hizo que el estómago de Ginny brincara. "Obscurecidas, entonces." Repentinamente recordó que no tenían varitas para lograr siquiera tal cosa. "O al menos, no tantas."

"Solo las que están cerca de la cama," acordó.

"Está bien," susurró, y entonces tragó saliva. "Escucha, Malfoy, quiero estar segura de que…nada de esto tiene algún tipo de consecuencia en nuestras vidas fuera de este cuarto. No deberías pensar que algo será diferente simplemente porque, um, hemos hecho el amor."

Un brillo de irritación y diversión se mostró en sus ojos. "No me preocuparía por ello," dijo. "Oh, y ¿Weasley?"

"¿Si?" Ginny susurró.

"No quiero hacer el amor, quiero coger," dijo sucintamente. "Y si no quieres la misma cosa, no deberías de haber venido a este lugar para empezar. Así es que deja de perder el tiempo, Weasley, y prepárate, porque te voy a coger hasta que no puedas ver bien."

"Tu—tu ¿lo harás?" Ginny tartamudeo, apenas creyendo que estaba diciendo las cosas que estaba diciendo. Privadamente se preguntó si estaba de regreso en la oficina, dormida en su escritorio, teniendo una de esas fantasías que ocasionalmente tenía sobre las personas menos probables haciendo y diciendo cosas que su mente conciente temía.

"Serás afortunada si puedes caminar mañana," prometió. Después de dejar que digiriera eso, ofreció su mano.

Ginny titubeo, pero la mano continuó seguramente extendida, esperando a que se decidiera su destino. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarse nuevamente, Ginny la tomó, sorprendida por lo tibia y seca que estaba; un gran contraste a su piel pegajosa.

La jaló un poco hacia enfrente, y el corazón de Ginny comenzó palpitar locamente. Pero para su sorpresa (y tal vez decepción), no la llevó hacia la cama. "¿A dónde me llevas?" preguntó, sabiendo que sonaba nerviosa, pero incapacitada para hacer algo al respecto.

"Tu y yo," la volteó a ver cuando llegaron a su destino aparente, un recoveco en la pared, "estamos apagando las luces." Su voz era baja, y Ginny estaba cautivada por la manera en la que la luz y la sombra jugaban sobre su cara mientras una vela se extinguía.

"¿No sería más rápido si dividimos deberes?" Ginny replicó débilmente. _Si,_ sería_, más rápido. ¡Ahora cállate!_

"Quiero que lo hagamos juntos," Malfoy dijo, y la llevó al siguiente recoveco.

Cuando todas las velas, excepto por las de la cama, estaban extintas, Malfoy volteó hacia Ginny, su cara en completa sombra ahora, excepto por sus ojos, los cuales brillaban fuertemente, aparentemente atrapando la luz de las velas restantes. Tragó saliva, deseando que no sintiera como temblaba.

"Tiempo de ir a la cama," dijo, arrastrando las palabras, soltando su mano para que pudiera comenzar a desabrochar las mancuernas. Tomó un paso hacia ella mientras lo hacía, y Ginny retrocedió automáticamente. Eso no detuvo su avance, y hurgó en su cerebro algo que decir que lo pudiera distraer un poco más de tiempo.

"Y…¿Cómo has estado?" No era la cosa más brillante que se le había llegado a ocurrir, pero tiempos desesperados y todo eso.

Malfoy elevó una ceja, pero no se dignó a responder. Ginny llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda, esperando que le hiciera lucir sin cuidado, como si no estuviera retrocediendo de él, como si estuviera tratando de ser tímida. O algo.

"¿Viste el juego entre _Puddlemere _y _Tutshil_? Un gran juego¿no lo crees? Creí que McHenry se iba a lastimar de seguro, pero se salvó justo a tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?" Ginny sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero no lo podía evitar. "Mi hermano, Ron, aunque por supuesto, tu recordarás quien es, a él le gustan los _Cannons_, pero yo prefiero a los _Appleby_. Dice que no me gusta el equipo tanto como los colores del equipo, pero en serio, esa debería ser una consideración¿no lo crees? Después de todo, como fan es requerido usar los colores como seña de tu apoyo, y simplemente no creo que podría apoyar a un equipo cuyos colores fueran el naranja y el morado, por ejemplo." Ginny respiró profundamente y se demoró un poco. "¿Cuál es _tu_ color favorito?" Trató de determinar que, si es que había, era lo que estaba detrás de ella. Después de todo, si seguía retrocediendo tenía que golpear algo tarde o temprano. Estuvo aliviada cuando se detuvo, lo cual significaba que ella también podía detener sus movimientos.

Malfoy simplemente había subido sus mangas en vez de deshacerse por completo de la camisa, Ginny notó con alivio. Ahora cruzó los brazos y la estudió evaluativamente. "¿Hay alguna razón para todas estas preguntas inanes?"

"Solo estoy tratando de conocerte," Ginny dijo, levemente a la defensiva.

"Ya veo," dijo, un poco condescendiente, pensó. "Bueno, haré un trato contigo."

Ginny lo vio sospechosamente.

"Por cada pregunta que conteste, tu te quitarás un artículo de ropa."

Su primera reacción era decirle exactamente donde podía meterse su trato, y después largarse en una furia que por derecho le correspondía, pero no había manera de salir, así es que la salida en furia estaba destinada al fracaso desde un principio. Podía decir las palabras seguras, pero no había hecho nada que lo garantizaría legítimamente, y también no tenía ningún deseo de estar paralizada de cuerpo completo por un tiempo indefinido. Sin mencionar que estaría echándose para atrás en su palabra, y no le daría a él tal satisfacción. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era posponer lo inevitable, y como al quitar un vendaje, el evento sería mejor si lo hicieran rápido. La única manera de acción, entonces, era aceptando su 'trato'. "Está bien," concedió sin gracia.

Malfoy inclinó su cabeza. "Muy bien, _Falmouth_, azul."

Los labios de Ginny se abrieron mientras él la veía expectativamente, sorprendidamente dándose cuenta que le acaba de proporcionar las respuestas a las preguntas que le había hecho.

"Creo que esas son tres prendas las que me debes, Weasley."

Ginny entró en pánico al recordar que ya se había quitado los zapatos, lo cual significaba que tres prendas era lo único que le quedaba. "No, espera," Ginny croó. "Eso no es justo."

"¿En serio?" Malfoy pareció pensativo. "Refréscame la memoria. ¿Quién hizo las reglas¿Acaso fui yo?"

"No, pero…"

"¿No fui yo? Entonces eso te deja a ti solamente, así es que parecería que tu eres la única culpable," concluyó muy razonablemente.

"Oh¡está bien!" Ginny dijo irritadamente, provocada a mover sus manos al cierre de su vestido. "¿Pero para el récord? No me agradas."

"Si creyera que así es, estaría corriendo y gritando en la dirección opuesta," Malfoy contestó con indiferencia destructora de ego.

El vestido de Ginny cayó al suelo inmediatamente después de que el cierre estuvo abierto, y puso sus manos en sus caderas desafiantemente, vestida solamente en su sostén y zahones, esperando que el gesto mostrara más valentía de la que sentía. "Eres tan—" Se detuvo en un gritito mientras el usaba un brazo para jalarla hacia él, su mano tibia en su cintura.

"Para el récord, tu tampoco me agradas," dijo, justo antes de que su boca descendiera.

La acalorada boca de Malfoy se juntó con su cuello al comenzar a tocar, y todos los huesos en el cuerpo de Ginny desaparecieron. Al menos, eso era lo que parecía que había sucedido mientras el lamía la pequeña herida que el mismo acababa de crear y comenzaba a presionar ardientes besos abiertos por su cuello, su lengua dejando pequeños caminos de humedad que se evaporaban al momento que estaban expuestos al aire. Ginny olvidó que esto estaba mal, que acababan de declarar su disgusto mutuo y que esta era la última cosa que deberían de estar haciendo. Se sentía demasiado bien, y Ginny no quería que el sentimiento terminara jamás. Absorbió el limpio olor de su cabello y se preguntó si la poción que había bebido antes tenía más que propiedades anticonceptivas. Tal vez también reducía las inhibiciones de uno. Sí, esa tenía que ser la respuesta. En dado caso, apenas y podía ser hallada culpable al responder de esta manera a Malfoy.

Ginny soltó un grito cuando los diablos labios de Malfoy se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones, jalando el botón a su boca y jugando con su lengua, antes de mordisquearlo levemente con sus dientes. ¿A dónde exactamente había ido su sostén? Se suponía que debía protegerla de este tipo de cosas. Había sido de la variedad que no tenía tirantes, el mismo diablo para ponerse, y Malfoy aparentemente había dispuesto de él sin barullo alguno. Después de un momento, era claro que tendría que dar esa prenda por perdida y enfocar su concentración en el último artículo de ropa que poseía, del cual Malfoy quería despojarla.

"Espera," gimió, tratando de alejarse, solo para descubrir que sus brazos habían estado engañosamente sueltos; no importaba cuanto intentara, no podía zafarse, no podía escapar. Y justo cuando creía que podría salir, sus dedos, secos, tibios encontraron el camino bajo el elástico de sus calzoncillos. Ginny gimió, dejando de moverse, mientras esos dedos se deslizaban por sus dobleces, jugando en su entrada pero nunca deslizándose hacia adentro. Mientras la exploraba, ocasionalmente jugueteaba con el pequeño, carnoso botón que desesperadamente deseaba su toque, y Ginny se encontró sosteniendo su aliento en anticipación a su siguiente movimiento. En algún punto sus brazos se habían aferrado a su cuello, agarrándose a él por su vida cuando solamente momentos atrás había estado tratando de salir de ahí.

_No quiero que se detenga,_ notó con pena repentina. Aunque hubiera querido negar la verdad, la húmeda evidencia que su cuerpo había producido para él la hubiera probado una mentirosa. Ginny Weasley iba a tener sexo con Draco Malfoy esta noche, y sabía que ninguna poción era responsable por ese apetito tan intenso. Parecía determinado a obtener lo que quería, y ella era muy débil como para negarlo. Ni su espíritu ni su carne estaban dispuestos.

Como si pudiera sentir su capitulación (y con todo lo que lo conocía, era probable que así era; no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si descubría que tenía un sexto sentido acerca de estas cosas), Malfoy retiró sus dedos de su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarlos nuevamente, esta vez sin toparse con oposición. Sus rodillas se habían tornado líquidas y no se habría podido mantener en pie si él la hubiera soltado, pero Malfoy la sostuvo y dejó que la gravedad se encargara de sus calcillas, las cuales ya no eran más que un charco de seda en el piso.

"Weasley, pesas considerablemente más que un pluma, sabes," sopló en su oído. "Y si no vas a estar soportando tu propio peso…"

En el momento en que las palabras poco halagares penetraron la mente de Ginny y había soltado una espiración en respuesta, ya era demasiado tarde. Notó que cuando Malfoy la había acosado anteriormente, había conseguido posicionarlos justamente al lado de la cama, y dado su presente estado de desequilibrio interno, fue cosa fácil para él empujarla a ella. La espiración se tornó en un chillido al caer en su espalda. Ginny trató de encontrar modestia entre las cobijas, pero el cargado peso de Malfoy la había cubierto antes de que pudiera lograr tal cosa.

Sus senos parecían ser una fuente de in-terminante fascinación para él mientras enfocaba sus esfuerzos primero en uno y luego en el otro, atrapando sus muñecas contra la cama cuando se entrometía en su camino. Ginny no sabía _que_ quería exactamente, así es que estaba feliz de que la decisión había sido tomada ya por ella. Trazó una punta con su lengua, jugueteando con su pezón hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño y duro botón, y luego cerró su boca alrededor de él y comenzó a succionar. Aunque sospechaba que las atenciones a sus senos eran más para su beneficio que para el de ella, lo disfrutó inequívocamente, y arqueó su espalda para alentarlo.

Malfoy capturó uno de los duros botones entre sus dientes, jalando de un modo que puntilleaba por la fina línea del dolor y el placer. Ginny soltó un pequeño grito apreciativo y él alivió el dolor con gentiles relamidas. Besó el valle entre sus senos, y después bajó sus labios para mordisquear su cintura y bajar su lengua aún más. Los ojos de Ginny se habían cerrado mientras disfrutaba esto, pero botaron abiertos cuando bajó. No se podía confundir su intención.

En algún momento Malfoy había soltado sus muñecas, y tomó un puñado de su cabello y trató de jalarlo nuevamente hacia su cara. "¡No!" exclamó. "No quiero que hagas eso."

Malfoy la miró con una expresión curiosa. Su mirada acalorada hacía cosas graciosas a su respiración, y podía sentir como sus dedos de los pies se enroscaban. "¿Por qué demonios no?"

Ginny trató de tener una explicación, pero solo pudo sacar, "Solamente no quiero que lo hagas. Es…raro."

"¿Es _raro_?" Malfoy repitió incrédulamente. "¿Con qué clase de tipos has estado saliendo, Weasley?"

"No es eso—yo solo—de todas maneras¿Por qué sería de tu incumbencia? Solamente no quiero que lo hagas," dijo entre dientes.

Malfoy simplemente elevó una de sus cejas en respuesta. Odiaba como él podía mantener su lado de la discusión usando solamente sus cejas.

"Solo no lo hagas¿de acuerdo?" Ginny dijo, algo desesperada.

"No hasta que me des una verdadera razón."

"¡Porque no quiero!"

"No es lo suficientemente buena. Veras, lo deseo inmensamente." Lo que no se dijo pero fue entendido era que él generalmente obtenía lo que deseaba.

"Pero¿_Por qué_?" Ginny preguntó con cortedad.

Malfoy sonrió ferozmente, y después contestó su pregunta con precisión desbaratadora. "Porque no creo que alguien más lo haya hecho. Porque creo que te encantaría. Pero aún más, porque quiero sentir que me estrujes entre tus suaves muslos hasta que prácticamente estoy sofocado, y la única cosa que puedo escuchar es el sonido de tus gritos de la manera en que jamás has gritado para alguien más."

"Oh." Ginny se sentía levemente débil. "Bueno, eso es lindo, pero no creo que lo disfrutaría. Para nada. Estoy demasiado consciente de mí misma, y creo que eso me impediría disfrutarlo. No eres tú," se apresuró a reiterar. "Estoy segura que eres muy bueno en ello."

"Ya veo," dijo Malfoy. Se mostró pensativo por un momento, después abrió sus muslos con sus manos y le dio una larga y completa lamida. Ginny bramó y retembló. "Bueno, yo creo que _yo_ lo disfrutaré," Malfoy dijo. "Así es que tendrás que acostarte y pensar en Inglaterra."

"¡No!" Ginny exclamó. "¡Te dije que no lo disfrutaría!"

"No lo estoy haciendo por ti. Ahora quédate quieta, estás arruinándome esta experiencia." Relamió sus labios lentamente. "Si alguien pregunta, puedes decirles que te forcé a estos raros actos sexuales."

Antes de que Ginny pudiera formular una respuesta apropiada, su perspicaz lengua la estaba conociendo más íntimamente que cualquier otra persona. Oh¿_porque_ tenía que insistir en hacer esto? Ella nunca había sido de ese tipo de mujeres que exigían eso de sus amantes. Ginny siempre había pensado que no lo preferían, y ni Oliver ni Adam le habían demostrado lo contrario al pedirle con insistencia.

Estaba demasiado tensa para disfrutarlo al principio, pero después de los primeros momentos mortificantes, dejó de intentar empujar la cabeza de Malfoy lejos. Claramente no se iba a mover, y por el sonido de las cosas, se estaba disfrutando grandemente. Presionó la parte de atrás de sus manos contra sus mejillas calientes, sintiendo el sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello. Aún en contra de sí misma, comenzó a relajarse, lo cual le resultó más fácil al tener los ojos cerrados. Su lengua era tan fuerte y atrevida y versátil; podía alternar entre movimientos planos y aplacadores a filosos y rápidos, tocando ciertas partes inflamadas. Era aventurada, por igual, viajando por los secretos de su femineidad como si fuera un buscador de tesoros particularmente determinado, ocasionalmente buscando cabida en la caliente cueva que lloraba lágrimas de excitación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera arqueándose mudamente hacia él, atrapada en el puro y sorprendente placer. Se movía en la cama, tomando puñados de los cubiertos mientras friccionaba su lengua contra ella, sin importarle que cuadro presentaba. Enredó sus muslos alrededor suyo, tratando de atraparlo ahí y lograr que le diera lo que ella desesperadamente necesitaba.

Malfoy levantó su cabeza antes de que Ginny pudiera alcanzar esa cumbre que había estado tan cerca; quería violentarse con él por dejarla colgando de esta manera. No podía recordar un orgasmo tan intensamente formándose y con tan poco esfuerzo.

"No…por favor…más," protestó. No podía dejar de decirlo, tal y como no hubiera podido detener el orgasmo, si tan solo Malfoy se hubiera dignado a dárselo.

Besó su camino por su cuerpo y se acopló nuevamente a uno de sus senos. Ginny gimió y se presionó contra él, sintiendo como surgía nuevamente su deseo. Si tan solo siguiera mordisqueando de esa manera… La pérdida que sintió cuando se alejó fue severa. Sus ojos se abrieron y lo encontró viéndola con sus ojos grises, los párpados caídos, su boca curveada en una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Hmm. Parece ser que si lo disfrutaste, después de todo."

Ginny no tenía respuesta. Miraba sus labios, luciendo en la poca luz, y retembló al pensar en donde habían estado, y donde quería que estuvieran nuevamente. Su cuerpo ardía en frustración, y trató de demostrar su necesidad sin palabras, esperando que viera el ruego en sus ojos.

Malfoy trazó un ligero dedo debajo de su seno, bajando a sus costillas hasta la figura de su cintura. Ginny mantuvo la respiración y esperó su siguiente movimiento, viendo como sus dedos pasaban sobre su abdomen, haciendo que se contrajera involuntariamente. Cuando se dirigió a los chinos rojos-dorados en la conjunción de sus piernas Ginny no pudo ver; volteó su cara de la vista, solo para ser atrapada por su vista hipnotizante. Él sonrió indolentemente y elevó una ceja en un reto. Aunque no quería nada más que cerrar sus ojos y evitarlo por completo, ella mantuvo sus ojos abiertos y su mirada constante. Se negaba a ver hacia otro lado, aunque sabía que vería el cambio en su expresión cuando entrara a sus dobleces; no miró hacia otro lado cuando uno de sus dedos descubrió su entrada y se deslizó hacia adentro. Amelia había estado en lo correcto; había sido demasiado tiempo, y el cuerpo de Ginny resistió la invasión tan levemente. Él miró su cara cuando presionaba aún más adentro, mientras agregaba otro dígito. Ella se dobló e hizo un sonido involuntario de incomodidad, tratando de alejarse de él. Pero también había una parte de ella que disfrutaba como sus duros dedos la forzaban a abrirse, y fue esta parte que eventualmente hizo que empujara de regreso, aunque fuera un poco. Ese pequeño movimiento no escapó la atención de Malfoy, quien hizo una expresión que hubiera podido ser llamada una sonrisa , si tan solo no hubiera estado tan llena de tanta malevolencia.

"Lo disfrutarás aún más cuando se trata de mi pene," dijo, acercándose para mordisquear su oído. "Y yo también." Su voz era tan profunda y rica y llena de certidumbre que su cuerpo respondió su declaración al inundar sus dedos con humedad.

Usando su pulgar para formar círculos sobre una parte extremadamente sensitiva mientras sus otros dedos comenzaban a adentrarse gentilmente, Malfoy comenzó a besar y lamer su camino hacia abajo, pausando nuevamente en sus ya invariablemente amados senos antes de seguir moviéndose al sur. Antes de que Ginny pudiera descubrir que estaba a punto de poner su lengua donde se encontraban sus dedos, tenía su clítoris en su boca.

El orgasmo le llegó como un relámpago, cada extremidad tensándose y después moviéndose en respuesta mientras recorría su cuerpo, finalmente culminando como manchas que danzaban frente a sus ojos. El fuerte grito estaba viniendo de ella, notó, solo que no le importaba, ya que jamás había tenido un orgasmo como este en toda su vida. Adam y ciertamente no Oliver habían elevado su cuerpo a este estado de fiebre, ya fuera por falta de talento o de importancia, no lo sabía, pero habían sido afortunados en el hecho que ella no sabía que tal placer era posible, o sus espectáculos hubieran sufrido grandemente en comparación.

Vagamente notó que Malfoy finalmente estaba quitándose la ropa, y cuando su última prenda se había ido y lo vio completamente desnudo por primera vez, no pudo esconder su reacción.

Malfoy rió. "Tú si que me halagas en realidad," murmuró.

Su cuerpo aún estaba experimentando las repercusiones de su clímax cuando sintió como él se acomodaba entre sus muslos y como se deslizaba dentro de ella; cualquier duda que ella hubiera tenido acerca de sus dotaciones completamente olvidados mientras él tomaba ventaja de su ahora complaciente cuerpo y el fresco surgimiento de humedad que había aparecido cuando lo había sentido entre sus piernas. No era su culpa, Ginny trató de decirse entre su niebla. Eran eras de reflejos biológicos trabajando en contra de ella.

"Oh, Dios, sí," él gimió, mientras arreglaba sus piernas alrededor suyo.

Ginny tomó una serie de inhalaciones al sentir como se adentraba centímetro por centímetro, estirándola hasta que estaba segura que era todo lo que podía tomar. Por su parte, Malfoy estaba siendo sorprendentemente paciente, dejando que su cuerpo se ajustara a la presión adicional antes de introducirse aún más. Gimió y movió sus caderas; aunque no sabía si estaba tratando de alejarse de él o lo estaba alentando a que continuara. Sus uñas mordieron los músculos de su espalda.

"No tengas miedo, gatito," alentó, adentrándose lentamente.

"¡No tengo miedo!" Ginny protestó.

"Entonces relájate."

La situación no era exactamente conductiva a la relajación. De hecho, era completamente lo opuesto a la relajación.

"No aprietes de esa manera…al menos no hasta que este completamente adentro." Su boca se abrió en una sonrisa. "Pero una vez que lo esté, siéntete con la libertad de hacerlo cuantas veces quieras…"

Ginny no tenía respuesta a esto excepto ajustarse y tratar de relajarse, como él lo había pedido. Repentinamente, sintió como se hundía tan profundamente que tenía que estar penetrando su corazón, y supo que finalmente lo tenía completamente dentro. Sintió vestigios de orgullo, de una meta lograda.

Tan pronto como estuvo dentro, salió y nuevamente entro profundamente, dejando oír un sonido de satisfacción. Después de los principales ritmos irregulares, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo tan viejo como la tierra. Ginny se dijo a sí misma que no cayera en el juego, pero el placer era completamente cegador. Abrió su boca, medianamente con la intención de que se detuviera, que no era correcto que se sintiera tan bien, pero todo lo que salió fue una mezcolanza entre un gemido y un suspiro.

"Lo adoras¿no es así, gatito?" ronroneó, viéndose irritantemente arrogante.

Ginny intentó alterar su posición para que no estuviera dando justo en los puntos cardinales (lo cual había pasado naturalmente con sus otros dos amantes¿Por qué era tan difícil ahora? La naturaleza era tan perversa), pero él pareció adivinar sus intenciones, porque se movió juntamente con ella, ajustándose de tal manera que cada vez que el se movía, ella solo veía estrellas. Maldito sea.

Las penetraciones de Malfoy se volvieron más y más rápidas y se empujaba bruscamente dentro de ella, consiguiendo así, casi tirarse ambos al piso. Ginny se concentró en mantenerse en la cama y _no_ lamer la piel de su cuello, tan tentadora como se veía. Su diferencia de estaturas era tal que tenía una mejor vista de su cuello que de su cara, y podía ver el rápido palpitar de su pulso mientras el se movía sobre ella. El sentir de la entrada y salida de su pene hacía que ella deseara gritar, llorar, y hacer todo tipo de cosas de las cuales estaría mortificada si él la llegara a escuchar. Así es que se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo posible e intento no excitarse por los sonidos que el estaba haciendo muy desvergonzadamente. Pero después de una penetración particularmente profunda, Ginny mordió su labio y un pequeño sonido escapó su garganta.

"Vamos," Malfoy respiró pedantemente en su oído, sus caderas manteniendo el rítmico movimiento. "Déjame escuchar esos hermosos sonidos."

Ginny sacudió su cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire. Parecía imperativo que Malfoy no tuviera la menor idea de cuanto la estaba afectando, que tanto estaba disfrutando este encuentro. Esto estaba mal. Se suponía que no ella no debería disfrutarlo tanto. No quería que Amelia estuviera en lo correcto. En realidad solo era una chica educada a la antigua, y tales chicas no disfrutaban tener sexo con hombres que apenas y conocían. O peor aún, hombres que apenas y soportaban. Pero aún mientras se decía esto, usó todo tipo de balance que podía para acercársele tan solo un poco más.

"¿Por qué te retienes?" preguntó, penetrando más fuerte aún. "¿No quieres que te escuche? No te puedes esconder de mí, sabes. Estoy justo aquí." Las últimas tres palabras fueron puntuadas con una larga y profunda penetración.

Ginny gimió.

"Eso es," Malfoy dijo, jadeando pero aún así logrando sonar triunfante. "Dame un poco más," persuadió, y mordió un lado de su cuello, tomando la transpiración de su piel. "Déjame escuchar que tanto te gusta que sea yo el que te esta cogiendo."

Ginny deseaba que se callara. Nunca había estado con alguien que fuera tan _verbal_ durante el sexo. La estaba avergonzando y excitándola increíblemente, y solo quería que se callara.

Malfoy pausó y ajustó su posición levemente para que la cabeza de Ginny estuviera contra las almohadas, después tomó la orilla del cabezal, moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella con una fuerza tan incansable que Ginny tuvo que levantar sus rodillas, una en cada lado de él, y aferrarse a las sábanas, o arriesgarse a sufrir una seria concusión. Pronto descubrió que había desventajas para sábanas tan exquisitas y suaves; sus pies insistían en resbalarse sobre ellas y sus músculos ardían del esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse estacionaria. No tenía otra opción más que también levantar sus brazos y tomar el cabezal, sintiendo el calor de las manos de Malfoy sobre las de ella. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de su espalda, abriéndola un poco más, admitiendo una penetración más profunda aún mientras el entraba y salía.

Comenzó a disminuir el paso, y después se detuvo por completo, ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada. Ginny se movió en confusión debajo de él, sus nervios tan alistados como cables. Podía sentir la liberación que tanto deseaba a tan solo unos pocos pasos, y si tan solo se _moviera_, tal vez también usar esa boca sexy para decir una o dos palabras sucias, tal vez estaría ahí. En cambio, solo se colapsó en ella y parecía estar tratando de mantenerse en un semblante de control. Ginny aún lo sentía tan duro como hierro dentro de ella, así es que no estaba preocupada por el hecho de que podría haber sido dejada atrás. Se preguntaba si este sería un mal momento para tocarle el hombro y preguntarle exactamente que demonios creía que estaba haciendo. No notó que es lo que estaba por hacer hasta que se había volteado boca arriba, jalándola junto con él, y sentándola.

Afrentada por su mirada franca, Ginny resistió la urgencia de cubrirse. No estaba exactamente en una posición para ser modesta, pero él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y la idea de que él estaba viendo sus senos hacía que se ruborizara. Sacudió su cabeza y se recostó sobre su pecho, presionando sus senos contra él. "¿En realidad tenemos que cambiar de posiciones?" preguntó nerviosamente.

Malfoy colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujó firmemente hasta que se encontraba sentada nuevamente. Podía sentir como el calor recorría sus mejillas y su pecho mientras él la inspeccionaba con una indolente sonrisa. "No me digas que tampoco has hecho esto," dijo sardónicamente.

"Claro que sí," Ginny contestó, mordiendo su labio. "Es solo que—"

"Es solo que quieres salir de aquí mañana sintiendo como si, de alguna manera, todo esto te lo hicieron," Malfoy terminó atinadamente. La verdad de su corrección causó que Ginny se moviera incómodamente, olvidando por un momento que un hombre altamente excitado se encontraba dentro de ella, y ambos inhalaron súbitamente. "Lamento romper tu burbuja, gatito, pero eso no sucederá. Tu y yo, _ambos_, recordaremos que fuiste una participante voluntaria esta noche. No fuiste forzada ni obligada, en ningún sentido. Me tomaste dentro de ti completamente conciente—"

"¡Está bien, está bien!" exclamó. "Entiendo. Lo admito¿de acuerdo? Así es que ¿podemos…hacer lo que estábamos haciendo antes¿No preferirías—um, asumir el control del…macho?"

"Alguna otra vez," Malfoy contestó con calma completamente irritante. Levantó sus caderas un poco, alentándola. Ginny cerró sus ojos ante la sensación. Su titubeo era a causa de varios factores: se sentía incómoda, expuesta, y vulnerable, si, pero sobre todo era porque ese acto era tan _íntimo_. Malfoy había acertado totalmente en la disección de todo al decir que todo esto sería más fácil de aceptar si ella hubiera sido una participante pasiva. Pero hacer como él pedía sería como si _ella_ le estuviera haciendo el amor a _él_, y Ginny se alejaba un poco de la idea. Pero, mientras se movía inseguramente sobre él y encontró que tocaba nuevos e interesantes puntos en esta posición, era difícil recordar porque no había querido hacer esto desde un principio.

"Vamos, gatito," alentó suavemente. Las manos en su cintura apoyando el movimiento. "Cógeme."

Que Merlín la ayudara, quería hacer eso exageradamente. Con sus ojos aún cerrados, comenzó a moverse, levantándose y volviendo a bajar, arriba y abajo repetidamente, el ritmo como el de una ola. Sus manos guiaron sus movimientos en un diseño circular hasta que tomó la iniciativa, y se movían juntos como si estuvieran bailando. Su tempo aumentó regularmente mientras sus necesidades se volvían más urgentes, y Ginny se inclinó hacia enfrente, sus manos en los hombros de él, su cabello como una cortina entre ellos, encerrando fuera el mundo. El aire era húmedo y grueso en el pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos, y el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas era tan excitante como el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose. Ginny apenas y podía creer que esos sonidos animales estaban siendo creados por ella misma y _Draco Malfoy_. Decidió que no iba a pensar en ello. De hecho, el daño ya estaba hecho; no pensaría más esta noche, punto.

"Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba," él gruñó.

Esto hizo que Ginny abriera los ojos, pero para su sorpresa encontró que los suyos estaban cerrados. Transpiración recorría su frente, y tomó esta oportunidad para observarlo en un estado completamente inerme. En contra de ella misma, disfrutó el hecho de que al mover su cuerpo de cierta manera lograba que el gruñera y que una expresión de puro placer se adueñara de su rostro. Se regocijo en su poder hasta que estaba segura que tenía una arrogante sonrisa que superaba la del mismo Malfoy en su día más egocéntrico.

Debió de haber sentido como su soberbia destellaba de ella en olas, porque abrió los ojos, y cuando vio su expresión, murmuró, "Perra," y levantó sus caderas abruptamente, haciendo que gimiera y apretara la quijada.

La activa participación de él hizo que ambos colisionaran, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a acceder derrota. Se movían más y más rápido hasta que Ginny apenas podía mantenerse sentada, y enterró sus rodillas a la cama mientras se movía con él en ese ritmo salvaje. Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba sollozando. La intensidad de todo—la dura, y penetrante polla dentro de ella, el húmedo golpeteo de sus testículos contra su trasero, el casi maldito esfuerzo con el cual la estaba jodiendo—era casi arrolladora.

Su clímax, cuando llegó, fue como un accidente de tránsito. La fuerza de ello le sacó el aire, y se pudo haber desvanecido por un momento. Cayó a él mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y retemblaba, una y otra vez, experimentando satisfacción física tan dulce que nunca quería que terminara. Sintió los dedos de Malfoy mordiendo sus caderas mientras penetraba espasmódicamente, y pudo sentir el calor de su eyaculación dentro de ella. Nuevamente se estremeció al pasar otro retemblor por su cuerpo. Ginny esperaba que él estuviera tan exhausto y satisfecho como ella estaba, porque no había manera humana posible que lograra que se moviera en un tiempo cercano.

Sexo con sus previos amantes había sido el resultado del deseo de intimidad, pero una vez que la actividad comenzaba, Ginny siempre se había sentido algo superflua. En sus días más cínicos había sentido que no estaban teniendo sexo con _ella_, Ginny Weasley; tenían sexo con una mujer, y solo pasaba que era ella. Ese no había sido el caso con Malfoy. Había tomado de ella—indiscutiblemente había tomado, tomado y tomado de ella, pero también había dado generosamente. Y la había hecho sentir que otra mujer en su lugar no hubiera sido suficiente por que no era ella. Tal vez era el hecho de que era tan malditamente verbal, o tal vez era como la miraba (aún cuando no era de una forma linda, al menos estaba dirigida hacia ella). Cualquiera que fuera la razón, la hacía sentir como si hubiera sido por ella y _solamente_ ella. Ese talento probablemente era lo que lo hacía tan deseable, musitó. Ciertamente explicaba la cantidad de brujas con las que había estado.

El tiempo de recuperación de Malfoy era mucho más rápido que el de ella. Ginny se encogió mientras él salía de su cuerpo y debajo de ella. Le escuchó entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta. Suspiró, sintiéndose demasiado contenta como para moverse. Entonces se le ocurrió que cuando él regresara ella estaría acostada con su trasero completamente expuesto para que todo el mundo lo viera, y logró tomar suficiente fuerza para taparse. Pudo haber dormitado un poco, pero gritó cuando sintió algo helado en su hombro y buscó la fuente.

"Solo agua," Draco dijo medianamente, presionando el vaso contra su brazo.

Ahora que sabía que era, de hecho se sentía bien. La tomó de él con apreciación. "Gracias," dijo, bebiendo el agua egoístamente.

"De nada. No quiero que te deshidrates. Aún tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, después de todo."

Ginny pausó en el acto de tomar otro sorbo, viéndolo con ojos tan anchos como platos. "¿Yo?"

"¿Creíste que habíamos terminado?" murmuró, inclinándose. "No hemos terminado."

Trató de parecer angustiada, pero la verdad era que estaba ansiosa para ver si la repetición se podía comparar con la primera. Ya que ya estaba aquí y decididamente _no_ estaba pensando que tipo de piruja era.

"No justo en este _momento_," Malfoy corrigió, levantando las sábanas. La movió y después se deslizó justo a un lado. "¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

Ginny se sonrojó. "¿Por qué siempre me estas avergonzando?" Había sido demasiado inhibida para él al principio¿y ahora creía que era una ninfómana?

"¿Por qué te avergüenzas tan fácilmente?" contestó. Suavizó las palabras al acariciar su hombro con una gentil mano y le siguió con un beso al mismo lugar. "No que no te encuentro atractiva cuando te tornas tan rosa…"

"Hmph," dijo Ginny. "Cierra la boca, Malfoy."

"¿Así es que estamos de regreso a Malfoy?" Parecía divertido.

"¿De regreso? Siempre ha sido Malfoy," dijo algo arrogantemente.

"Oh, ruego diferenciar," dijo medianamente, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. "Distintamente recuerdo haberte escuchado decir 'Draco.' Bastante fuerte, déjame añadir."

"No, no lo hice," Ginny negó, pero su sonrisa malévola le dio pauta. Oh Merlín, estaba hablando de _ese_ entonces. "¿Lo hice?" dijo débilmente. "Estoy segura que estás equivocado." Hurgó su cerebro, tratando de recordar si de hecho le había llamado por su primer nombre o no, pero la memoria de ese momento en particular era algo borrosa.

Trazó un patrón en su brazo. "¿No crees que es hora que abandonemos las formalidades, gatito?"

Ginny se retorció. "Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos alguna otra cosa normalmente."

Draco bostezó enormemente y estiró sus brazos. "Se sintió bastante normal para mí." Ella resopló. Él le elevó una ceja. "¿No estás de acuerdo¿Tal vez si lo hiciéramos más, comenzaría a sentirse más normal, hm?"

"No es _eso_," dijo, frustrada. "Es que…bueno¿no crees que es raro que nosotros…ya sabes, ni siquiera nos hemos besado?" Ahora¿de donde había salido eso?

Sonrió ligeramente, luciendo como el gato que ha tenido suficiente crema. "¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría ser besada…Ginny?" Su nombre sonaba pecaminoso viniendo de esos labios.

"No," ella negó rápidamente. "Solo estaba comentando en lo extraño que es…bueno¿pero tal vez no es extraño? Tal vez—quiero decir—¿este es el modo como te debes comportar con personas de una noche, para que no acarree a la intimidad?"

"¿Para que _qué_ no acarree a la intimidad?" Sonaba levemente irritado.

"Besarse," dijo Ginny. "No creí que la lógica fuera tan difícil de seguir."

Draco sonrió sin arrepentimiento. "¿Y estás diciendo que no estamos siendo íntimos?" Movió sus caderas para marcar su punto.

Ginny podía sentir _otro_ sonrojo subiendo sus mejillas, y odió que aún _ahora_ pudiera incomodarla. Pero claro, tenía un punto. Tener esta conversación, sintiéndose adolorida y pegajosa de su pasión consumida, no era lo manera más indiferente con la que había estado con un hombre. Pero ese no era su punto. "Quiero decir intimidad _emocional_," clarificó. "No que quiera eso," dijo rápidamente, no fuera que malinterpretara sus pensamientos. "Es decir, solo estaba haciendo una observación—"

Sus incoherencias fueron interrumpidas por un dedo de Draco trazando sus labios. "Si quieres ser besada todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedir." Bajó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera a un milímetro de distancia de la suya.

Era casi como ella estuviera respirando su mismo aire, y estaba haciendo que Ginny se sintiera liviana. "¿Pero que no eso es lo hecho?" persistió, ojos cerrándose al anticipar el beso.

Se abrieron nuevamente cuando Draco levantó su cabeza y soltó un suspiro irritado. "¿Cómo demonios debería saberlo?"

Ginny estaba sorprendida (y un poco desilusionada que el beso no había llegado). "Pero… ¿no has hecho esto antes? Quiero decir," añadió rápidamente, "no _esto_, pero ya sabes… ¿haber asistido a una fiesta Trasladora?"

"Es mi primera," dijo sin cuidado, moviendo sus caderas tentadoramente contra las suyas. "¿Así es que podemos parar todas éstas inútiles preguntas sobre el decoro?"

"De acuerdo," Ginny soltó. "Es solo—"

"Mira," Draco interrumpió, claramente perdiendo toda su paciencia. "Si nos besáramos ahora eso llevaría a más sexo—"

"Oh," dijo Ginny, tentada a decirle que a ella no le importaría demasiado tal cosa, pero estaba avergonzada de tales pensamientos tan desvergonzados y los mantuvo en su mente. "Puedo ver porque eso—"

"Y si no nos besáramos ahora aún llegaría más sexo," Draco continuó como si no hubiera hablado. "De hecho, todo lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer en este momento en particular en el tiempo llevará a más sexo, así es que hagamos lo que queramos y luego lo analizaremos."

Ginny estaba francamente impresionada que tan fácilmente había podido racionalizar sus presentes y futuras actividades. Pero simplemente porque él estaba vendiendo no significaba que ella estaba comprando. "Yo pensé—"

"Deja de pensar tanto," Draco sugirió.

Y finalmente, después de tanto, él cubrió su boca con la suya.


	7. da lo que recibes

Durmió.

Cuando Ginny despertó, abriendo un somnoliento ojo, no supo donde estaba. Extrañamente, no se sintió alarmada en lo más mínimo. Se sentía tibia y contenta. De hecho, estaba durmiendo boca abajo, lo cual no había hecho desde que era chica. El cuarto estaba bañado en suave luz de velas, la fuente emanando de una mesa en la esquina. Ahora podía escuchar pequeños sonidos, como ratones en patines. Su mente inmediatamente conjuro la escena, y se preguntó si aún estaba soñando. Abrió su ojo un poco más y trató de localizar la fuente del sonido y la luz.

Vio a un hombre rubio sentado a la mesa, portando una camisa que no estaba abotonada, revelando una línea vertical de piel dorada que hacía que deseara recorrer su mano por ella. Ginny se levantó en sus hombros, observando la escena. Él no la había notado, su atención enfocada solamente en el pergamino frente suyo. El sonido que había escuchado había sido su escritura; la pluma era como una cosa viva en su mano, moviéndose por la página con dexteridad única.

Debió de haber hecho un sonido que lo alertó a su presencia, porque se detuvo abruptamente y levantó la vista, viéndola verlo.

"¿Despierta, gatita?" preguntó guturalmente.

Ginny parpadeó. _Oh, eso es cierto,_ pensó, y con un pequeño suspiro, se acostó y se quedó dormida nuevamente.

No era claro lo que la despertó la siguiente vez. Un minuto estaba durmiendo; al siguiente estaba despierta y viendo a los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Encontró que estaba acostada de lado, como él estaba también; la veía intensamente, y parecía ser que lo había estado por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ella abrió sus ojos y lo vio.

Había extinguido todas las luces en el cuarto, pero había abierto las cortinas para que un suave brillo ambiental inundara el cuarto. Lo hacía lucir como marfil, remarcado y sombreado. Ambos estaban bajo las cobijas, pero sus hombros estaban descubiertos, y se preguntó si ella lucía tan irreal para él como él lo hacía para ella. Sus ojos eran como dos pequeñas lunas, pero ejercían su propia gravedad, y descubrió que no podía apartar la vista.

Ginny pensó que tal vez diría algo, "hola" talvez, pero como siempre, fue impredecible. La saludó con un beso, solo se inclinó y cubrió su boca con la suya, y cualquier idea de que se pudiera sentir tímido o incierto se desvaneció; besaba como un hombre seguro de su bienvenida, de sus derechos sobre su cuerpo. Y Ginny se marchitó frente a esa confidencia.

Su lengua barrió dentro y saludó a la suya con suaves movimientos al principio, pero pronto comenzó a volverse más demandante, sumándola a un concurso de voluntades. Pero su meta no era ganar; cuando se retiraba el simplemente entraba más a fondo hasta que salía a jugar nuevamente. Draco eventualmente se retiró, plantando en su boca suaves besos para apaciguar el dolor de su retirada.

"Quiero que hagas algo para mí," dijo, su voz era oscura y aterciopelada. Habló apenas en un susurro, pero ella lo escuchó en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Ginny esperó su favor, pero él no elaboró. Meramente usó su mano para acariciar su brazo, todo el camino hasta que llegó a su hombro. Entonces, suave pero firmemente, ejerció presión, jamás dejándola de ver.

Le tomó un momento descubrir lo que quería, y entonces sintió algo atraparse en sus pulmones al descubrirlo. Y en caso que no hubiera entendido el mensaje, la dureza de la cual solamente había estado consciente periféricamente hasta ahora, se movió contra su estómago, demandando atención.

Ginny lo observó con ojos grandes. ¿Podría hacerlo? Su pulso aceleró al estudiar su cara, ahora indiscutiblemente atractiva aún con las facciones arrogantes: la nariz patriciana, el labio inferior destacado, los ojos que brillaban como nuevos _Sickles_ aún en la oscuridad. Si, lo podría hacer. ¿_Quería_ hacerlo? Imaginó la escena, y la espontánea humedad que hizo que moviera sus muslos respondió también esa respuesta en lo afirmativo.

"¿No crees en reciprocación?" preguntó suavemente, el reto en su voz lanzando chispas contra su orgullo de metal. Le presentó una mirada arrogante antes de que se acercara más a él, logrando que sostuviera la respiración al preguntarse que es lo que ella haría.

Ginny bajó su cabeza a su cuello, para probar su pulso, gastando más tiempo ahí de lo que había planeado, pero no lo podía evitar. Entonces besó su pecho, y después su cabeza desapareció por debajo de los cobertores, su lengua nuevamente probando cuando encontró el nuevo territorio que era su ombligo. Pensó que lo escuchó gemir, podía sentir su erección presionando ansiosamente contra su cuello, esperando con emoción apenas escondida a que ella al fin le prestara atención.

Cuando llegó a su destino, Ginny se encontró deseando que hubiera un poco de luz. Le hubiera gustado la oportunidad de estudiar el pene de Draco a su gusto, midiendo lo largo y lo ancho con sus ojos, haciendo nota de todos los detalles que lo hacían suyo. En vez, su estudio sería confinado a su boca y sus manos. Esperó un momento más, sabiendo que aún en estos momentos, el se estaba resistiendo la tentación de acercarse a ella. Hacerlo sería igual que rogar, y esa era una cosa que Draco Malfoy jamás haría. El no debía saber que ella estaba tan ansiosa para dar como él lo estaba para recibir.

Ginny alcanzó su raíz, saliendo de un parche de cabello suave, y lo tomó en su mano. Lentamente, se aseguró que lo tenía firmemente asido, dejando que sintiera el placer de su toque. Estaba un poco sorprendida al descubrir que tanto camino tenía que recorrer su mano antes de que llegara a la húmeda punta, pero tal vez su propia anticipación y la oscuridad la engañaban. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar, de una manera poco caritativa, _Y me preguntaba porque estaba adolorida_.

Lo acarició unas cuantas veces más con su mano, pero no podía esperar más que eso y lo llevó a su boca, lamiendo la punta con tentativas caricias de su lengua. No había manera de confundir el gemido que salió de él ésta vez, pero fue apagado por las sábanas y él no se movió al menos que el involuntario movimiento de su pene.

Usando el centro de su lengua para probarlo, Ginny lamió su pene desde la raíz hasta la punta, encontrando ciertas marcas en el camino, deseando nuevamente poderlo ver. Cuando llegó a la punta otra vez, cerró su boca sobre la cabeza, introduciéndolo hasta que tocaba su garganta. Lo que no pudo introducir en su boca, lo tomó con la mano.

Ésta no era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero ésta era la primera vez que lo hacía para una persona que apenas y conocía. A pesar de eso, Ginny descubrió que su técnica no estaba muy empolvada, y que su previa experiencia le daba más confianza y capacidad. Sabía que a él le agradaba lo que hacía, lo cual era, en el momento, mover su lengua como si él fuera su sabor favorito de helado. _Era_ delicioso. El pensamiento vino solo; jamás lo había considerado con Oliver o con Adam. Había sido un servicio que había hecho porque los quería y porque ellos lo querían; su propio placer había sido obtenido a través de otras maneras de hacer el amor. ¿Acaso era en realidad la naturaleza cuestionable de lo que estaba haciendo lo que hizo que pensara que el pene de Draco Malfoy era delicioso, o había algo en él que de hecho la complacía sus sentidos como ningún otro hombre?

Repentinamente las sábanas alrededor de ella se movieron, y Ginny sintió un aire bienvenido mientras Draco levantó las sábanas y gruñó "Mámalo." La orden causó que se humedeciera su sexo, Ginny notó con vergüenza. ¿Estaba convirtiéndose en una de esas mujeres que disfrutaban ser sirvientes, apresurándose a hacer lo que su amante les pedía? La posibilidad la hizo considerar el jugar más con él, pero su tono de voz no había dejado espacio para discusiones, y la verdad era que estaba demasiado feliz al seguir la orden.

Chupó una vez, experimentalmente, esperando su respuesta.

"Joder, sí," gruñó y movió sus caderas, su pene entrando en su boca más de lo anticipado, lo cual causó que gimiera y que sus ojos lloraran. No le pidió disculpas, pero rápidamente salió, y ella supo que no había intentado incomodarla.

Lentamente, Ginny comenzó a chuparlo, una mano en su cintura, la otra acariciando la base del pene con mociones arriba y abajo que iban en cadencia con su boca. Era casi como un sueño, ahí abajo en la húmeda oscuridad, el puro olor masculino de él. La falta de luz, el calor, su cansancio, la cantidad limitada de oxígeno que estaba recibiendo…todas estas cosas conspiraron para hacerla sentir ligera, y comenzó a sentir que esto era todo para lo que había sido creada, era todo el significado de su existencia, esta suave dureza que le llenaba la boca, el suave peso de sus testículos en su mano, el cosquilleo de su cabello cada vez que regresaba por más. El sentimiento pasó cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a dolerle, una vez que su lujuria se volvió fuerte y pronunciada, una vez que él comenzó a entrar superficialmente, la cabeza de su pene golpeando el fondo de su garganta y a veces yendo más allá, por un alarmante y delicioso segundo.

Justo cuando ella creyó que jamás llegaría al clímax, que jamás sería liberada de esta placentera marca de tortura, sintió como se alejaba de ellas, su pene abandonado su boca con un suave y casi amable sonido de un beso. Podía sentir su presencia justo enfrente de ella, su gruesa dureza llamándole. Movió para tomarlo nuevamente en su boca cuando sintió la mano de Draco jalándola, hacia la luz de la luna y el aire fresco. Solo podía parpadear cuando surgió, aún en ese estado casi de sueño del cual no había logrado deshacerse desde el momento que había despertado para verlo trabajando por la luz de la vela.

Su respiración era entrecortada, como si hubiera corrido una carrera, y no la tocó mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de controlar su respiración. La duda comenzó a atacar a Ginny al pasar los segundos. No había eyaculado. Había durado tanto y no había llegado a la eyaculación, y la había detenido. ¿Era posible que tal vez no supiera lo que había estaba haciendo después de todo? ¿No había sido buena? La idea de que no hubiera encontrado sus atenciones tan placenteras como ella había encontrado las de él la llenó con un inflamable sentido de mortificación. Reciprocación, había dicho. ¿Acaso no había cumplido con su parte del trato?

Draco abrió sus ojos y la miró. "Eso fue lindo," dijo. No exactamente el tipo de alabanza que había estado esperando, pero el leve esfuerzo que escuchó en su voz y la rapidez de su respiración contradecían sus palabras casuales. Le regaló una sonrisa tímida y se acercó más a él. Había otros asuntos que necesitaban atenderse…tal como la flamante necesidad que palpitaba insistentemente entre sus piernas. Seguramente esa era la razón por la cual la había detenido—porque quería enterrar esa dureza dentro de ella y manejar hasta su liberación de esa manera, viendo sus ojos mientras la llenaba de satisfacción.

O talvez estaba transfiriendo sus deseos hacia él.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" ella preguntó, odiando la naturaleza implorante de la pregunta pero sin poder impedir preguntarla cuando no hizo ningún movimiento para acercársele.

"¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?" preguntó, sus ojos brillando con entretenimiento.

"¿Vas a…" Tragó saliva. Lo que quería decir era _hacerme el amor_, pero eso sonaba ridículo, considerando todas las cosas, y probablemente reiría hasta terminar con su erección. Solo había una frase que era apropiada, y estaba trabajando para poder decirla. "…cogerme?" terminó, y no fue tan difícil como creía.

Draco sonrió. "Oh si," dijo, sus ojos oscureciéndose. "Prometo que haré eso." La tomó de los brazos, atrayéndola hacia si mismo para verse el uno al otro. Mandó la rodilla de Ginny sobre su cadera y más arriba aún, hasta que su húmedo y palpitante centro estaba abierto y disponible solo para él. Ella podía sentir como se presionaba contra la tibia piel de su estómago, y retembló con el contacto.

Draco trazó sus labios hinchados casi con vanidad engreída, y ella lo podría haber golpeado si no hubiera estado tan desesperada por lo que él podía darle. Luego sus manos viajaron hacia abajo y pellizcaron su pezón, y aún más abajo hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron por sus húmedos dobleces. Presionó un poco en el pequeño botón que sobresalía, queriendo su toque, y Ginny sintió una presión recorrer su cuerpo como un hechizo de placer. "¿Simplemente estas muriendo por tenerlo, no es así, princesa de hadas?" susurró, y aunque estaba confundida por el término de cariño, le gustaba demasiado lo que estaba haciendo como para distraerlo al preguntarle acerca de el.

Se ajustó a si mismo para que ahora estuviera presionado contra su entrada sensible, y regresó su mano a su cadera. Ejerció tan solo un poco de presión y casi de deslizaba dentro, y después se alejó, y el peligro de ser penetrada pasó. Repitió su movimiento varias veces, humedeciéndose con sus jugos, hasta que Ginny dijo, "Por favor." Casi antes de que la palabra dejara su boca, estaba penetrando profundamente. Ginny se escuchó suspirar y gemir al mismo tiempo, enganchando su brazo con el suyo y sosteniéndose con su hombro mientras él se movía dentro y afuera en un ritmo que satisfacía y distraía, sus caderas frotando contra sus muslos, sus torsos presionados, sus alientos cohabitando en el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos.

Ginny podía sentir sus músculos interiores estirándose para acomodarlo, oprimiéndolo para no dejarlo ir. Estaba adolorida, su cuerpo no acostumbrado al uso riguroso y prolongado que había sido demandado de el esta noche, pero la idea de parar era como morir.

"He esperado tanto tiempo," murmuró, mostrándose extremadamente complacido consigo mismo.

"¿Sí?" Ginny entonces recordó sus tempranas palabras que habían llamado su atención antes de haber sido distraída. _Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba_. "¿Te refieres a esta noche?" trató.

Draco rió y trajo su pulgar al puente de su nariz, cerca de la esquina de su ojo, y lo deslizó gentilmente por su mejilla, como secando una lágrima. La caricia era extrañamente gentil para el. "No." Su penetración era casi indolente. "Desde que te probé en esa ridícula fiesta de disfraces."

"Desde—" Ginny estaba confundida. "Tu nunca me probaste en ninguna—espera. ¿Quieres decir que nos besamos?"

"Nos besamos," acordó. "Te veías bastante encantadora con tu pequeño disfraz de princesa de hada. Fue la primera vez que consideré que todo ese cabello rojo luciría bien en mi cama."

Ginny solo podía mirarlo. ¿Disfraz de princesa de hadas? ¿La había confundido con alguien más? ¿Otra pelirroja a la cual había besado y deseaba? Y entonces una tenue memoria se hizo paso a la orilla de su conciencia. Había habido una fiesta de disfraces en su sexto año en Hogwarts, hacia el final de mayo. Había planeado encontrarse con Seamus Finnigan, su novio en ese tiempo, en un pequeño recoveco justo afuera en los jardines. Había llegado un poco tarde, habiendo tenido que transformar piezas olvidadas de los disfraces de las otras chicas a algo que pudiera usar (un vestido que parecía de merengue, guantes largos y polvo falso de hadas había sido lo mejor que había podido conseguir), pero _él_ había estado ahí, esperándola, aceptando sus entrecortadas disculpas y los pequeños besos que había plantado en sus mejillas y su boca. La había jalado a su abrazo y la había besado hasta el olvido. Sabía que no había sido Seamus; no había sabía ni se sentía como su novio, y tal vez había notado que el olor también era distinto, si no hubiera estado tan distraída por su llegada tardía y por el hecho de que _esperaba_ a Seamus. El chico que había besado de alguna manera era intoxicante, drogándola hasta el punto de rendición, no había protestado, y aún cuando había roto el beso y la había empujado casi bruscamente, solamente había quedado ahí parada, presionando sus dedos a sus labios, tratando de mantener su sabor y el sentimiento. Nunca le había dicho una palabra a nadie; no había visto al chico por el resto de la velada, y eventualmente se había convertido en una de esas experiencias que el tiempo y las vagancias de la vida disminuyeron. Ahora recobró vida e hizo que se enroscara.

"¿Ese eras tu?" susurró. "¿En sexto año?"

Dejó que su lenta sonrisa contestara por él, el brillo de sus parejos y blancos dientes predatorio y hermoso.

Ginny no sabía como sentirse ante esta revelación. Algo la había molestado, pero no podía especificar que. ¿En realidad estaba tan molesta sobre la idea de que la había besado sin ella saberlo, hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Tal vez era porque él le había dado un nombre y una cara al extraño de aquella noche, y ella siempre había adorado ese misterio? Ninguna de estas sonaba a verdad, pero estuvo distraída de sus pensamientos por el hombre entre sus piernas.

"¿No se siente bien, Ginny?" susurró, penetrando con más urgencia. "¿No se siente bien? Admítelo."

"Sí," gimió mientras una profunda penetración causó qe moridera su labio. "Se siente bien, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Alentó.

"También duele un poco," confesó, su respiración entrecortándose. Levantó su rodilla aún más, abriendo un poco más el camino.

"Pero es un buen tipo de dolor," sonsacó, moviendo sus caderas en un ángulo para una mejor penetración. "¿Cierto?"

"Sí, un buen tipo de dolor," dijo en respuesta. De hecho, era el mejor tipo de dolor; escogería este dolor sobre todos los otros dolores cualquier día.

"Tan ajustado. Tan bueno," él murmuró, y no ella no estaba segura que él estaba conciente de que estaba hablando en voz alta. "No estás acostumbrada a mí, pero lo estarás."

Ginny apenas y lo escuchó; podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose, preparándose para la liberación, pero este no era un buen ángulo para ella, y él parecía saberlo. "Ya casi estás ahí, ¿no es cierto? Yo también. No puedo esperar para llegar dentro de ti, Ginny. Se sentirá tan bien. ¿Sabes que se sentiría aún mejor?"

"¿Qu—qué?" gimió.

"Tu," dijo en su oído, "sacándome cada gota." Habiendo pronunciado esto tomó su mano de su propio hombro y la movió entre ellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella exclamó, resistiéndose.

"Relájate," dijo, y firmemente llevó su mano a donde quería que estuviera. Primero toco la punta de sus dedos a su clítoris, haciendo que gritara en pura delicia. Guió sus dedos, mostrándole que es lo que quería que hiciera. Era como si ella fuera una marioneta y el su maestro; seguía sus silenciosas instrucciones y comenzó a tocarse en forma circular, sintiendo esa parte de él tan cerca. "Eso es suficiente por ahora," dijo gentilmente, tomando sus dedos y haciendo que gimiera en protesta. "Siente _esto_." Y luego movió su mano un poco más abajo, y no pudo resistir el gimoteo que salió de ella. Lo que sintió fue su pene, resbalándose húmedamente entre sus dedos al penetrar su ajustada entrada. Era inimaginablemente erótico, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que fuera capturada, causando que se convulsionara en un clímax tan intenso, que aún estaba retemblando cuando la movió boca arriba y la montó fuertemente, tensándose y gruñendo fuertemente al experimentar su propio y tumultuoso fin. Justo como había querido, sus paredes estaban apretando y cediendo, una y otra vez, jalándolo aún más cuando un nuevo surgimiento de humedad facilitaba su paso.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que se alejara, y cuando departió Ginny extrañó el sentirlo dentro de ella. Pero no se había ido completamente; lo que había dejado de su propio cuerpo dentro de ella aún estaba ahí, y tomó consuelo de ese pensamiento aún cuando cuestionaba su necesidad de hacerlo.

Justo antes de que la mente y cuerpo de Ginny cedieran al agotamiento, pensó que era afortunado que esta era solamente una ocurrencia de una sola ocasión. Simplemente no tenía la energía y la resistencia para ser la compañera de cama de tiempo completo de Draco Malfoy.


	8. eventos misteriosos

"¡Señorita! ¡Señorita tiene que despertarse ahora! ¡Señorita tiene que irse!"

Ginny fue levantada abruptamente de su sueño por una voz nasal y frenética. Jamás había sido una persona mañanera (siempre ponía su despertador para que sonara dos horas antes cuando tenía que salir algún lado—una hora para despertarse, y otra hora para lucir presentable), no abrió los ojos mientras contestaba "Mmurpgh?"

"¡Levántese Señorita!"

Ahora su brazo estaba siendo jalado por pequeñas manos que no eran muy tibias. Abrió un ojo y vio que era un elfo doméstico. Quien era sorprendentemente fuerte para ser un pequeño elfo doméstico.

"¿Qué sucede?" murmuró.

"¡El Señor llegará a casa temprano y todos tienen que irse! Porfavor, señorita, Fergus tiene que limpiar el cuarto, ¡y usted no tiene que estar aquí!"

"¿Tu nombre es Fergus?" Ginny repitió adormecida. "¿Te llaman Fergie?"

"No, Señorita, el nombre de Fergus es FERGUS. Si la Señorita no se levanta, ¡Fergus será castigado!" Despertada por el pánico del elfo doméstico, Ginny se sentó, emitiendo un grito cuando su estado de desnudez fue revelado. Mientras se movía, notó algo completamente diferente. El pegajoso dolor entre sus muslos incitaba memorias de la noche anterior a que inundaran su mente, haciendo que su cara se volviera multicolor en vergüenza.

Después de un fuerte e insistente jalón por parte de Fergus, Ginny cayó de la cama, manteniendo a toda costa la sábana alrededor de ella. Vio, sorprendida, como el elfo la ignoró y comenzó a tender la cama. Por primera vez, notó las sábanas frescas por las cuales Fergus obviamente era responsable, sobre la silla en la que Draco—oh Dios, estaba pensando en él como Draco, el mundo había sido irrevocablemente alterado—se había sentado anoche. Recordando esto, súbitamente se le ocurrió que su amante temporal no estaba por ningún lado. No sabía si estaba aliviada u ofendida. No, no ofendida. Irritada.

Ginny enrolló la sábana más fuerte aún contra sí misma, buscando algo, lo que sea, con que vestirse. "Um, ¿Fergus? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?"

"Amo Malfoy nos la dio a lavar ésta mañana, Señorita. Somos apenados que no está lista aún. El amo llegará temprano, y todo tiene que estar listo para la ama, si no estará muy enojada, y nosotros no queremos que la ama se enoje…" Fergus terminó en un murmullo desesperado.

La boca de Ginny cayó al suelo. "Pero…mi ropa. Necesito mi ropa."

Durante este intercambio, Fergus eficientemente había quitado las sábanas usadas y puestos las nuevas en el colchón. Ahora acomodó los cojines hasta que el panorama no lucía como el lugar donde muchas actividades cuestionables habían sucedido.

"Hora de irse, Señorita," Fergus dijo casi alegremente, y cuando Ginny lo miró rebeldemente, chasqueó sus dedos, levitándola. Mientras pasaba pasillos y otros cuartos, notó a más elfos domésticos corriendo de aquí a allá, obviamente deshaciéndose de la evidencia de todo lo que había sucedido ahí la noche anterior. Se le ocurrió a Ginny que ella también era 'evidencia'. "¿Dónde están todos los demás?" preguntó, cerrando sus ojos, mareada.

"Ellos ya se fue," Fergus contestó. "Señorita ha estado durmiendo más que otros."

"¡Bueno, tuve una noche muy ajetreada!" Ginny respondió a la palpante crítica en la voz del elfo. "¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy?" No sabía que había hecho que preguntara eso—pero en realidad no le importaba, ¿cierto? No es como si quisiera verlo otra vez, no que lo pudiera ver a los ojos después de todo lo que habían hecho.

"Amo Malfoy nos dejó muy temprano en la mañana. Una presentación muy importante en el Ministerio."

_Oh, es cierto, el asunto ese de Quidditch,_ Ginny pensó. Obviamente no lo había cansado tanto como él a ella. No podría haber dormido mucho, pero aún así había proseguido con sus actividades normales. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a noches como esas, el piojo promiscuo. Jamás se encontraría en la posición de ser levitado, casi desnudo, por una mansión. _Al menos que fuera parte de un acto sexual,_ la mente de Ginny suplió.

"¡Bájame de inmediato!" dijo, tratando de emular el tono frío y autoritativo que Malfoy podía usar con grandes consecuencias.

"Por supuesto, Señorita," Fergus dijo, y Ginny fue gratificada al notar que obviamente podía comandar tanto respeto como—

Gritó nuevamente cuando la magia que la mantenía en el aire desapareció, tirándola firmemente en su trasero. Notó que estaba en los aposentos de los sirvientes, una puerta que daba hacia fuera parada como un gigante frente a ella. "No…¡no pueden obligarme a irme así! ¡No tengo mi varita! ¿No puedo usar el _Floo_? ¿Por favor?"

"Yo lo siento, Señorita, pero el Señor está por llegar, y todos los portales _Floo_ están cerrados por seguridad," Fergus dijo, torciendo sus manos y notándose mortificado por primera vez. "Hay un portal _Floo_ en la ciudad."

"¡Fergus!" chilló una nueva voz, y Ginny vio que era una nueva elfa doméstica, notándose seria y usando un mandil. "¿Qué está haciendo la Señorita todavía aquí? ¡Debe irse ahora!"

Otro elfo doméstico había abierto la puerta y tres más llegaron para empujar a Ginny a la salida.

"¡Esperen! ¡Ropa! ¡Necesito algo de ropa!"

Algo le fue lanzado en su cara, y los elfos tomaron ventaja de su momentánea desorientación. Ginny sintió sus pequeñas manos tirarla fuera de la casa y azotar la puerta.

¿Qué le habían lanzado? Miró.

Un calcetín.

Tenía en sus manos un maldito calcetín.

Ginny consideró sus opciones. Podía comenzar a golpear la puerta, pero era muy improbable que los leales elfos vinieran a ayudarla, y aún si la ayudaran, estarían arriesgando la ira de Jade Streetham, y no quería eso. Parecía estar en un jardín—no en uno de los principales, por supuesto, pero seguramente si continuaba caminando llegaría al frente de la casa. Esperaría ahí y causaría una gran escena, causar un problema entre Jade y su esposo. Eso le mostraría. Pero Ginny no deseaba provocar la ira de Jade hacia ella tampoco. Una cosa era segura: no estaba llegando a ningún lado, parada ahí. Se tomó un momento para ajustar la sábana para que hubiera menos peligro de que se cayera o que causara que _ella_ se cayera, y después salió.

Cuando llegó al final de jardín, vio un camino que yacía hacia delante, su destino, sin duda, hacia la ciudad. La idea de ir a la ciudad como estaba vestida no tenía ningún atractivo para ella. Pero cuando Ginny nuevamente vio a la Mansión Streetham y consideraba sus opciones nuevamente, encontró que la mansión había desaparecido. En su lugar sólo se encontraba una niebla tenebrosa y un viejo tronco de árbol.

Parecía ser que sólo tenía una opción ahora, y con un suspiro, comenzó su camino, deseando por un par de zapatos. Bueno, tenía el calcetín. Era mejor que nada. Se lo puso.

_¿Cómo fue que terminé así? _Ginny se preguntó. _Oh, es cierto. Escuché a Amelia._

Le tomó a Ginny más de una hora llegar a la ciudad. Estaba cansada y le dolía todo. Ignoraba a la gente que miraba su 'ropa' peculiar, su cabello enmarañado y su expresión cansada. Encontró el bar local y pidió usar su portal de Floo.

"Esos serán dos Sickles," dijo el mesero, ojeándola con interés mal disimulado. "Claro, si no tiene ese dinero, puedo pensar otras maneras con las que puede pagar su deuda…"

Con su espalda tiesa, Ginny dijo, "Este será un Floo _por cobrar_." Algo en su voz debió de haber implicado el mensaje que estaba a un paso de matarlo con sus propias manos, porque sin palabra alguna le dio el contenedor con los polvos Floo. "Gracias," dijo con dignidad. Entró a la chimenea y dijo su domicilio, y un momento revoltoso después estaba en su propia sala.

Ginny podría haber llorado al ver su sillón viejo, que tenía grumos extraños y lleno de almohadas con diferentes patrones, pero que Hermione y ella compraban constantemente. Su compañera de cuarto parecía no encontrarse en casa, por lo cual Ginny agradeció a Merlín por pequeños favores. Rápidamente recogió dos Sickles y pagó al mesero, después cortó la conexión de Floo.

No estaba segura que era lo que deseaba más, un baño o dormir. Ya que no podía tolerar la idea de irse a la cama con su piel aún pegajosa y con aroma a Draco, parecía ser que un baño estaba a la orden. Uno rápido. Después, dormiría por el tiempo decente. Había suficiente tiempo para repasar los eventos recién ocurridos y regañarse a sí misma por ser tan lujuriosa y aventada.

Ginny primero se cercioró por completo que Hermione no estaba en casa. Ya casi era hora de la cena, así que no era una gran sorpresa que la otra chica no estuviera en casa. Hermione era el tipo de persona que se levantaba temprano y estaba contenta con ese hecho, pensando en todo lo que podía lograr ese día. No creía en gastar ni un solo minuto.

Después de depositar la botella de la fórmula Sleekeasy en su buró (deseaba no haber visto jamás la maldita cosa), Ginny se quitó la sábana y el calcetín, no sabiendo que hacer con ellos. Lo que _quería_ hacer era quemarlos, pero hacerlo probablemente llenaría el lugar de humo, y la última cosa que quería hacer, era inventarle excusas a Hermione. La otra chica probablemente ya sabía o sospechaba que Ginny había ido a la Fiesta Trasladora después de no haber llegado a casa la noche anterior, pero Hermione no sabía lo que su compañera de cuarto había sufrido esta mañana, y si Ginny se salía con la suya, su amiga _jamás_ se enteraría. Después de unos momentos de indecisión, Ginny terminó metiendo la sábana en el fondo de su armario. Sin importar qué, era una sábana realmente bonita, así que tal vez después de una lavada y el paso del tiempo, Ginny podría olvidar _qué_ era lo que había hecho durante toda una noche, debajo de ella. El calcetín lo botó.

Después de un baño que la revivió, Ginny se sentía diez veces mejor. Tal vez podía dejar todo atrás. Todos tenían un lapso de vez en cuando, ¿Cierto?

Una lechuza tocó su ventana, algo en su pico. No lucía como un pergamino. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ginny dejó entrar a la lechuza, ausentemente dándole un bocadillo para lechuzas mientras lo examinaba. No era un pergamino. Era una servilleta, en donde estaba escrito:

_Ginny—_

_¿Dónde estás??? Intenté comunicarme por Floo, pero no había nadie ahí. Robin y yo estamos en el lugar de siempre. Ven a almorzar con nosotras, queremos saber todo. **ESPECIALMENTE** ya que al parecer llegaste tarde a casa. ¿O debería decir temprano?_

_Acompáñanos y vacía tus secretos o te encontraremos._

_Amelia_

Ginny estaba muy tentada a ignorar la nota. Dejarlas azotar la puerta todo lo que quisieran; no las iba a dejar entrar. No cuando era su culpa el hecho de que había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy. Bueno, no era como si alguien hubiera tenido una varita, apuntándola a su cabeza, pero jamás hubiera entretenido la idea de ir a una Fiesta Trasladora si no fuera por esas dos. _No culpes a tus amigas, fue tu decisión,_ dijo una voz en su mente que sonaba sospechosamente como Hermione._ Y de todas maneras, te gustó._

Y esa era la cruda realidad del asunto.

Al final, Ginny decidió ir, porque la perseguirían incesantemente hasta que se diera por vencida, así que era mejor terminar ese asunto de una vez por todas para que pudiera comenzar el proceso de olvidar lo que había sucedido. Poniéndose las ropas más cómodas que tenía, se acercó al lugar de Aparición más cercano y apareció en el café de siempre. Inmediatamente vio a sus amigas, sentadas en el patio, ambas luciendo tan compuestas como siempre.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo al acercarse a ellas y no se molestó en quitarse los lentes de sol. Sacó una silla y se sentó, sin importarle que luciera como una completa fachosa comparada con los otros clientes. Sus amigas lucían sorprendidas y algo molestas por su apariencia.

"¿Glamorosa hoy, Gin?" Amelia dijo con tacto, ojeando los pantalones de Ginny, su camiseta y un suéter.

"He tenido la _peor_ mañana de toda mi vida," Ginny dijo malhumorada. "Así que estaré cómoda si quiero estarlo. ¿Y saben otra cosa? Las sudaderas son, sin lugar a dudas, las mejores ropas que jamás se haya inventado."

Amelia y Robin sabiamente guardaron silencio después de esto. Después, Robin dijo, "¿Pueden las sudaderas ser consideradas _ropa_? Tal vez podían caer en la categoría de accesorios, ya sabes, como relojes y aretes…" Dejó de hablar cuando se encontró dos pares de ojos que prácticamente la mataban con la mirada—un par detrás de unas gafas de sol, si, pero la mirada era innegable.

Su mesero llegó, y las tres ordenaron _omelets_ y café negro fuerte. Ginny estaba tentada a ordenar una porción de _Obliviate_.

"Así que, ¿te la pasaste bien anoche, Ginny?" Amelia preguntó inocentemente.

Ginny combatió con la respuesta. No era la experiencia la que no le había agradado; sólo no le agradaba con quien la había compartido. Se consoló con un, "Estuvo bien."

"Ajá. Y ese es el por qué luces…" Amelia vagamente la señaló. "…así."

"¿Así cómo?" Ginny preguntó defensivamente. "Es domingo. No creo que sea tan terrible estar vestida en ropa cómoda cuando estoy usando ropa formal casi todos los días de la semana."

"No es solamente tu manera de vestir," Robin dijo delicadamente. "Sólo luces, am, cansada." A esto, Amelia soltó una risita.

"Sí, bueno, si lo estoy, es por tu culpa," Ginny murmuró.

"¿Lo es?" Amelia acercó su silla a la de Ginny, sintiendo que su amiga estaba a punto de darse por vencida. "¿Qué es mi culpa? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?"

"¿Qué _no_ sucedió?" Ginny chilló. "¡Fui una prostituta!"

"Oh, esto es tan emocionante," Amelia dijo, colocando una mano en su pecho. "¡Mi pequeña niña ha crecido!"

"Si, crecido para ser una prostituta, por lo visto," Robin remarcó. "Se parece a ti."

Amelia sacudió una mano impaciente a la otra mujer sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ginny. Sabía, después de todo, como concentrarse en su presa. "Así que, ¿quién tomó tus pequeños e inocentes ojos y los abrió?"

Ginny no contestó al principio. No podía; el nombre estaba atorado en su garganta. Después, lo murmuró.

Amelia se le acercó más para que su oído estuviera prácticamente al lado de los labios de Ginny. "¿Qué fue eso? Tendrás que hablar más fuerte."

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny dijo fuertemente, causando que Amelia se retirara abruptamente. Varias cabezas las voltearon a ver y Ginny pudo sentir como su cara ardía. Estaba feliz por el escondite que le traían sus lentes.

"¿Draco Malfoy?" Robin repitió, luciendo estupefacta. "¿Dijiste _Draco Malfoy_?"

Aún Amelia lucía sorprendida. "¿Cuáles son las oportunidades…"

"…¿Cuándo justamente estábamos hablando de él el otro día?" Robin terminó emocionadamente.

"Simplemente tengo muy mala suerte," Ginny dijo irritantemente. "No podía decidir que escoger en la mesa, pero entonces vi una botella de la fórmula original de Sleekeasy, y ya saben como Hermione ha estado queriendo eso. Y ya que no había nada más, supuse que podría tomarlo. Y sólo miren donde me llevo."

"Malagradecida," Amelia dijo fácilmente.

"¿Y cómo estuvo él?" Robin preguntó con anticipación.

"Estuvo bien," Ginny dijo cortamente.

"Eso quiere decir que estuvo sensacional," Amelia anunció. "Perra suertuda."

"Pero no estaba en la fiesta, ¿Cierto?" Robin frunció el entrecejo. "Creo que vimos a casi toda la gente que asistió."

"Tal vez no nos tocó verlo," Amelia sugirió.

"No…cuando llegué ahí estaba trabajando en una propuesta que estará frente a la Directiva hoy," Ginny dijo, sintiéndose algo incómoda otra vez. "Ya sabes, eso del Quidditch. Parecía que hubiera estado ahí por bastante tiempo."

"Tal vez tu Traslador funcionó mal y no debiste de trasladar a su cuarto," Robin dijo.

"¿Entonces porqué estaba ahí?" Amelia insertó.

Robin se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez era un invitado. Ya sabes que todos los ricos y de sangre pura se juntan."

Amelia miró a su amiga como su de repente hubiera comenzado a hablar Elfo. "Que, así es que Draco Malfoy está como invitado en la casa de Jade Streetham mientras ella tiene una Fiesta Trasladora y ¿él no planea participar? ¿Solamente quiere trabajar en la propuesta de la Junta? Estoy segura que estás en lo correcto. Después de todo, debe ser difícil concentrarse en su propia casa, considerando que chiquero tan ruidoso es la Mansión Malfoy."

Robin lucía tentada a aventarle su plato de huevos, el cual le acababa de ser servido, a la cabeza de Amelia. Ginny, mientras, estaba estupefacta por el hecho de que las frases 'Draco Malfoy', 'Fiesta Trasladora', y 'Jade Streetham' habían sido dichas enfrente de la mesera. Hasta después de que la mujer se había ido se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para decir oscuramente, "Tenía planes de participar, oh sí." Recordaba su intercambio inicial. _"Estoy a punto de tener sexo,"_ había dicho. La había estado esperando. Bueno, una mujer, al menos.

"Aparentemente era demasiado bueno como para juntarse con los pobres," Robin dijo.

Ginny estaba sorprendida de que había abierto la boca para defenderlo—que había estado ocupado con el trabajo y que probablemente esa era la razón por la cual no había asistido a la fiesta—pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba? En vez, dijo "Si, pero aparentemente no demasiado bueno como para dormir con una."

"Entonces, ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?" Amelia preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente y cortando su omelet.

"¡Amelia!" Robin regañó, pero volteó sus ojos expectativos a Ginny, claramente esperando una respuesta.

"Oh, no lo sé," Ginny dijo cansadamente.

"¿Tantas veces?" Robin exclamó.

"¡No! Tal vez fueron…cuatro veces. No, tres. No…oh Dios, supongo que depende de que consideren ustedes 'hacerlo'," Ginny dijo, ocultando su cara en sus manos. Cuando se atrevió a volver a levantar su vista, sus amigas estaban comiendo su almuerzo, como si no acabara de hacer una declaración sobre el estado de sus principios.

"Parece que tuviste una gran noche," Robin dijo con envidia.

"¿No estás feliz de haber ido?" Amelia preguntó.

"No, no estoy feliz," Ginny dijo. "Me siento sucia. Y culpable. Y como si no pudiera ver a alguien a los ojos."

"Eso está bien, hay más partes del cuerpo humano más deleitables para ver," Amelia dijo.

Ginny sacudió su cabeza ante la naturaleza tan descarada de su amiga. Había tenido la misma experiencia, pero al parecer no la había afectado tanto como a ella, si por la manera con que estaba comiendo era alguna indicación. "Ahora es tu turno de contar," dijo, tratando de deshacerse de la atención. "¿Cómo estuvo tu cita, o lo que sea?"

"Muy bien, aún si fue alguien mayor," Amelia dijo. "No creo que lo hubiera encontrado atractivo normalmente, pero fue muy intenso. Y melancólico. Y me gustó esa última noche. Además, tenía un gran—"

"¡No lo digas!" Robin exclamó.

"Bueno, tenía uno grande," Amelia dijo, relamiendo sus labios como un gato. "Y supo como usarlo."

A pesar de todo, el estómago de Ginny comenzó a gruñir y notó que tenía hambre. Levantó el tenedor y comenzó a comer. "¿Así que a los dos les gustó? ¿Quiere decir que tal vez lo vuelvas a ver?"

"Oh, Dios no," Amelia respondió. "Primero que nada, ese no es el punto. Segundo, el pobre tipo está en la luna por otro tipo. No pude conseguir que me dijera quien era, pero obviamente estaba muy molesto al respecto."

Ginny metió más comida en su boca, muy interesada en la historia. "¿Otro tipo, en serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, le pregunté," Amelia dijo razonablemente. "Soy muy buena con la gente. Le dije 'Estás enamorado de una mujer, ¿No es así? Apuesto que no está muy feliz de que andes con otra mujer. O tal vez es porque está feliz de lo que haces, ¿y eso es lo que te molesta?' Esto fue, por supuesto, después de que tuvimos sexo, porque no estaba a punto de destapar el caso antes de que lo hubiéramos hecho. Se hubiera convertido en un desastre de lágrimas, ¿y ahí de que me hubiera servido?"

"¿Y luego que dijo?" Robin tomó la batuta de las preguntas, ya que estaba igual de interesada, y ya había terminado su almuerzo mientras que el plato y la boca de Ginny aún estaban llenos.

"Y luego _él_ dijo, 'Ojalá estuviera enamorado de una mujer."

"¡No!" Robin dijo. "¿Y luego?"

Amelia se encogió de hombros. "No dijo mucho más. Severus parece ser una persona muy privada."

Ginny se atragantó con su comida. Se moría de tos mientras que Robin golpeaba su espalda y Amelia las miraba con interés.

"¿Severus? ¿Severus…Snape?" croó.

"¿Lo conoces?" Amelia lucía sorprendida.

"Era mi Profesor de P-pociones en H-ogwarts," Ginny dijo, aún tosiendo un poco. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. "Era…Oh, Amelia. No puedo creer que tuviste sexo con él. Con _Snape_." No pudo reprimir el temblar.

"¿Por qué? Solamente era un hombre. De hecho, mejor que la mayoría de esas especies, si me preguntas. Tenía el cabello más encantador, todo largo y oscuro—"

"Espera. Aún estamos hablando de Severus Snape, ¿cierto? ¿Larga nariz de gancho, cabello grasoso, huele como telarañas?" Ginny interrumpió.

Ahora Amelia lucía molesta. "¿Esas son tus memorias de él como niña? Su nariz es bastante distinguida, y mientras su cabello puede que no sea tan adorable como el _tuyo_, ciertamente no estaba grasoso. ¿Y no dijiste una vez que tu clase de Pociones era en los calabozos? ¿No es acaso posible que el olor que asociabas con este pobre hombre era el de su alrededor y no él?"

A la defensa tan pasional de su amiga, Ginny se sintió reprochada. Después de todo, era cierto que sólo había visto a Snape a través de los ojos de una niña; como adulta, podría tener una impresión diferente por completo. "Tienes razón," concedió.

"No todas tenemos a Draco Malfoy esperándonos al otro lado del Traslador," Amelia dijo.

Ginny mordió su labio culpablemente. Considerando todas las cosas, había tenido _bastante_ suerte. Si Snape la hubiera estado esperando del otro lado del Traslador, no sabía que hubiera hecho. _Bueno, seguramente no estarías sentada aquí, cambiando de posición cada cinco segundos para ayudar aliviar el pequeño dolor exhaustivo entre tus piernas._ Ginny sintió como se sonrojaba ante el pensamiento reprochador. "De acuerdo, lo siento," dijo contritamente. "¿Quién te esperaba a ti, Robin?" _Por favor no digas que Dumbledore._

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Robin lucía bastante incómoda, como si preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. "Bueno, verás, la cosa es, Gin…"

"Oh Merlín, fue uno de mis hermanos, ¿no es así?" Ginny exclamó, horrorizada. Y después un pensamiento más terrible se le ocurrió. "No era…no era mi padre, ¿cierto?"

"¡No!"

"Oh, sólo confiésalo Robin," Amelia dijo con perfecta ecuanimidad. "Me gustaría escuchar cómo le vas a explicar aquí a nuestra querida amiga como es que ella fue más valiente que tú."

Robin fulminó a Amelia con la mirada, y le tomó a Ginny un momento antes de que entendiera. "¡Robin!" dijo de manera acusatoria. "¿Te echaste para atrás?"

"Si," Robin admitió, luciendo culpable. "No pude hacerlo."

Considerando que Robin había sido una de las razones por las cuales Ginny había decidido llevar a cabo todo eso, sentía más simpatía de lo que esperaba por ella. Había estado a punto de echarse para atrás para también. Pero ahora, por primera vez, estaba feliz de que no lo había hecho. "Oh, Robin, está bien. ¿El chico era terrible?"

"No, todo lo contrario, de hecho," Robin replicó, sonrojándose un poco. "Derek y yo realmente nos entendimos, comenzamos a hablar ¡y descubrimos que tenemos tanto en común! No se sentía bien tener sexo sólo porque estuviéramos ahí. Nos besamos un poco, pero nos conocimos más que otra cosa. Lo veré esta noche."

"¡Pero eso es maravilloso!" Ginny exclamó. Estaba, por supuesto, feliz por su amiga, pero también un poco envidiosa. ¿Por qué no le pudo haber pasado eso también? En vez, le había tocado un ninfomaníaco, cuyo 'descanso' entre cada acto era regresar a trabajar.

"Es una desgracia," Amelia dijo. "¿Quién ha escuchado alguna vez de tal cosa? Deberías de estar avergonzada, Robin." Pero estaba sonriendo.

Ginny se estaba ajustando _nuevamente_ en otra posición cuando Amelia saludó a alguien. Mirando detrás de ella, Ginny se paralizó cuando vio a Blaise Zabini caminando en su dirección.

"Blaise, cariño," Amelia dijo, y besaron el aire de las mejillas de cada uno. "Estas son mis amigas, Robin Seggs—"

"Hola," dijo Robin.

"—y Ginny Weasley, a quien creo que conoces de la escuela."

Blaise sonrió encantadoramente. Su cara apuesta probablemente había hecho que muchos corazones de chicas dejaran de palpitar por un milisegundo con esa sonrisa, pero Ginny solamente murmuró un saludo antes de enfocar su atención en añadirle crema a su café. Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy habían sido amigos cercanos desde sus años en Hogwarts. Sus fechorías habían llegado a los chismes de la escuela regularmente. Contra cualquier cosa, podría ser que aún fueran amigos. ¿Y por qué no? Ambos eran ricos y de sangre limpia, y tenían los mismos intereses. Viendo que Blaise ponía a Draco como objeto principal en su mente, le recordaba que era real, de carne y hueso como el que estaba de pie frente a ella.

No tardó mucho antes de que se estuviera alejando, su cabello oscuro brillando con la luz del sol.

"Ese si que es un platillo," Robin notó.

"¿Interesada?" Amelia preguntó.

"Demasiado joven para mí," Robin replicó con una sonrisa. "Aparte, tengo a Derek. Tal vez para Gin."

"¿Qué? No," Ginny dijo. "Para mi, no, definitivamente."

Robin suspiró. "¿Y que hay de malo en él? Honestamente, siempre es algo contigo, Ginny."

Ginny abrió su boca para defenderse, pero para su sorpresa, Amelia lo hizo por ella. "Es el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy."

"Ah." Robin asintió con entendimiento. "Bueno, para ti, entonces, Amelia," dijo con gracia, como si fuera una reina haciendo favores.

"Gracias, pero lo he tenido," Amelia replicó. "Varias veces. Me gusta dejarlo pensar que tiene una oportunidad conmigo."

"Eres cruel," Robin dijo con admiración.

"¿Cómo lo conoces?" Ginny soltó. El sentimiento incómodo que había estado experimentando desde la noche anterior regresó con todas sus fuerzas.

Amelia se encogió de hombros. "Nos conocimos cuando aún estaba en el Ministerio. Y por supuesto, tiene una cuenta en Gringotts. Le ayude abrir una de sus cuentas de negocios. Tenía un poco de temor de que el fuera el que estuviera del otro lado del Traslador anoche. ¿Qué tenía de divertido eso, cuando ya sé cómo es en la cama?"

Aprensión recorrió la espalda de Ginny. "¿Anoche? ¿Blaise estaba ahí?"

"Él fue el que me dijo acerca de la fiesta," Amelia contestó.

"¿Qué? ¡No lo hizo!" Ginny protestó. "¡Fue Jade!"

"Sólo le pregunté a Jade después de que él me lo mencionó," Amelia explicó.

"¡Nunca dijiste eso!" Ginny dijo con tono acusador.

"¿No? Supongo que no creí que fuera tener alguna diferencia. ¿Qué importa?" Amelia preguntó, luciendo sorprendida.

"Si, ¿te sientes bien, Gin? Te notas muy pálida," Robin dijo con preocupación.

"Estoy bien," Ginny replicó débilmente, aunque las más absurdas y tontas ideas se le estaban comenzando a ocurrir. Empujó su plato de comida lejos de él, habiendo perdido todo su apetito. Pensamientos peleaban por dominación en su mente mientras Robin y Amelia continuaron con su plática ligera, sin saber porque estaba pasando Ginny. Aún cuando se despedía de sus amigas, tratando de actuar normalmente, no podía dejar de preguntarse si se estaba volviendo loca.

Tantas coincidencias. ¿En realidad eso es lo que eran? ¿O tal vez era posible que hubiera sido talentosamente manipulada? Parecía la cumbre de la arrogancia tan siquiera pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Si las coincidencias eran sólo coincidencias, ¿Por qué se sentía tan atrapada?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny se Apareció en la entrada de su edificio y subió las escaleras a su apartamento. Tan pronto como atravesó la puerta, pudo escuchar el sonido de agua de la cocina y el tintineo de platos. Demonios, Hermione estaba en casa.

Tal vez se podía escapar con un rápido hola y escondiéndose en su cuarto.

Caminando casualmente por la cocina, donde Hermione estaba lavando platos dándole su espalda, Ginny dijo, "Hola Hermione," y caminó rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Pero al sonido de su voz, Hermione dio la vuelta y exclamó, "¡Oh, Ginny, estás en casa!" Cerró la llave del agua y removió sus guantes para lavar la loza.

Ginny se detuvo, viendo con anhelo la puerta de su recámara. Había sido un escape tan cercano. _No puedo manejar la censura de Hermione ahora,_ pensó. Esperaba poder detener una confrontación si se comportaba como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Ginny ya casi podía escuchar las preguntas: ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche, con quién, fuiste a la Fiesta Trasladora, oh buen Dios cómo pudiste hacer algo así, acaso no te tienes respeto, es por eso porque luces como comida vomitada?

"¡No sé como lo hiciste!" Hermione estaba positivamente radiante.

Desprevenida, Ginny automáticamente siguió la dirección de sus pensamientos y dijo, "Er…bueno, fue bastante fácil…"

"¡Toda una caja! Ginny, ¿cómo lo lograste?"

Claramente no estaban hablando de la misma cosa, pero ¿cómo descubrir qué era lo que sucedía sin alertar a Hermione que Ginny ni siquiera tenía la menor idea? "Am…"

Fue entonces que notó que era lo que Hermione tenía en su mano. La botella de la fórmula original de Sleekeasy. Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de dársela a Hermione aún. ¿Había ido Hermione al cuarto de Ginny y la había encontrado? Pero eso no sonaba como su compañera de cuarto, quien normalmente era muy respetuosa con la privacidad de otra persona (al menos que la otra persona fuera Harry o Ron). Después las palabras que Hermione había dicho hace unos momentos le entraron a la cabeza, y un sentimiento de aprensión la inundó. _Toda una caja…_

Ginny había notado una gran caja cuando había pasado la sala, pero no le había puesto mucha atención; no era inusual que Hermione recibiera un paquete de cuidado de sus padres de vez en cuando (las dos mujeres tenían por lo menos suficientes cepillos e hilos dentales para durarles todo un año, pero eso no detenía a los Grangers). Ahora sospechaba qué era lo que tenía la caja, y automáticamente repasó sus pasos, Hermione caminando detrás de ella felizmente. Mientras más se acercaba, Ginny comenzaba a notar que la gran caja parecía contener botellas y más botellas de la misma poción que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

"¿Cuándo llegó esto?" Ginny preguntó, sintiéndose un poco débil.

"Tan sólo hace media hora," Hermione dijo. "Necesitó a cuatro lechuzas para poder cargarlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura si cabría en la ventana, pero use un hechizo—Ginny, ¿estás bien? No te miras bien."

"Sólo estoy cansada," Ginny dijo, arreglando sus músculos faciales en algo que al menos esperaba que pareciera una sonrisa.

"Oh," dijo Hermione. "¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche? No te escuché llegar."

"Sí, fui sigilosa," Ginny dijo, tomando la oportunidad. Parecía ser que Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha—tal vez había olvidado la Fiesta Trasladora—y Ginny estaba ansiosa para que se mantuviera todo así. "Debí de haber estado dormida cuando te fuiste esta mañana. Acabo de almorzar con Amelia y Robin."

Hermione asintió, pero Ginny podía ver que la otra mujer apenas y le estaba poniendo atención a su coartada. La vista de Hermione seguía revirtiéndose a la botella de Sleekeasy. "Bueno, deberías de dormir un poco más luego," murmuró. "¡Pero primero me tienes que decir como hiciste esto! Estoy tan emocionada, quiero todos los detalles."

"Oh, como lo dije, fue muy fácil," Ginny dijo, rebuscando en su mente una explicación plausible. "Una de las brujas en nuestro departamento iba a ir a América para su segunda luna de miel, y le pedí mandar la mayor cantidad de la poción que pudiera."

"¡Qué linda! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Aquí he estado yo como loca, buscando esto…"

"No fue hace mucho," Ginny dijo. "Quería que fuera una sorpresa." Encontró que en cuanto más mentía, más fácil se volvía.

"¿Cuánto costó todo?" Hermione exclamó.

"Oh bueno…" _libre uso de mi cuerpo por toda una noche y cuantiosos favores sexuales para Draco Malfoy_ "…ya sabes. No mucho, en realidad." Ginny sentía una ola de histeria subiendo como espuma en su interior, y era todo lo que podía hacer para detenerla.

"Bueno, tienes que decirme cuánto te debo," Hermione dijo.

"Oh, no, no," Ginny dijo, horrorizada con la idea. "No debes. Considéralo como un regalo temprano de cumpleaños."

"¿En serio? Oh, Ginny. Esto es tan increíblemente lindo de tu parte," Hermione dijo, abrazando a Ginny en gratitud.

Ginny regresó el abrazo, intentado mantener sus sentimientos bajo control. No había ninguna prueba que Draco Malfoy tenía algo que ver con todo esto. Estaba loca al creer que el hubiera recurrido a tan grandes actos para lograr llevarla a la cama. Simplemente había otra explicación para esto—una que tenía más sentido. Por Hermione, Ginny le había mencionado la poción de Sleekeasy a mucha gente; alguien simplemente podría haber ejercido su saludable sentido de generosidad. Se sentiría bastante tonta por tan siquiera entretener la noción que Malfoy tenía algo que ver en todo esto cuando el verdadero culpable se identificara.

Viendo a Hermione encoger la caja y guardarla en un armario, Ginny tomó una decisión. La mejor decisión para su sanidad sería no pensar en los eventos que habían transcurrido en las últimas 24 horas. No pensaría en los lugares que había visitado o las cosas que había dicho o hecho. Por eso camino yacía la locura. Dejaría todo atrás, y seguir adelante con el asunto de ser Ginny Weasley.

Y tan pronto como pudiera recordar quien era esa persona antes de haber encontrado a Draco Malfoy al otro lado de su Traslador, haría justamente eso.

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mago:** Aquí lo tienen. El último capítulo de Fiesta Trasladora. ¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo de espera, aquí está. Espero que no me odien ahora. ¡Tienen que darme algo de crédito por terminarlo! Es la primera historia que termino de traducir. No que lo haga muy a menudo, pero de todas maneras. Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado esto tanto como yo. ¡En realidad fue todo un placer haber hecho esto!

Las respuestas a los reviews están en mi lj, & el link está en mi perfil. Si saben leer inglés y quieren conocer el cuestionario que Draco contestó, _tienen_ que unirse al grupo de yahoo! de las hermanas Okelani: Magical Mayhem. Ahí es donde está, & creanme, ¡vale la pena!

Como ya lo he dicho, una secuela está planeada, Sarea lo ha prometido, & nos tiene a todos esperando la aparición de su musa XD. Tan pronto como el primer capítulo esté fuera prometo poner mis manos en él. Sé que esta vez me desaparecí por un buen tiempo, pero ¡les juro que lo lamento tanto! Como siempre, los reviews son amados & apreciados, así que no olviden dejar uno al terminar esto.

¡Ja ne!

always&forever,

°Gyn


End file.
